Escucha a tu Corazón
by pichicoy
Summary: Serena es una chica que a sufrido mucho pero no esta sola su hijo esta con ella. Darien es un joven medico que no puede sacarse a Serena de la cabeza y esta dispuesto a dar su vida por ella si es necesario. pero cuando el pasado te persigue y solo quiere hacerte daño o el capricho de una mujer por conseguir algo que no le pertenece puede destruirte S/D
1. Chapter 1

**Escucha a tu Corazón**

**(Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi)**

Aquí el Primer capituló espero que sea de su agrado

Dialogo (-)

Pensamientos (" ")

Capituló 1 Tristes recuerdos. Parte I

Había sido un día muy agotador en la pastelería ya que entre los pedidos que le dejaron y los clientes, era mucho trabajo para una sola persona. Su hijo la ayudaba después de sus deberes, pero todavía le faltaba el encargo de la señora Emma.

Era más de media noche, cuando terminó el último encargo. Subió al cuarto de su hijo, quien dormía plácidamente; se acercó, lo cubrió con su manta, le dio un beso en la frente, salió dirigiéndose a su habitación para cambiarse por una pijama. A través de la ventana veía caer las gotas de lluvia y empezó a recordar su pasado, el cual nunca podría olvidar…

Faltando tan sólo dos días para Navidad, entre alegrías, bullicio y mucho ajetreo, se sentía la felicidad de la época, pero no todos estaban felices ya que había una persona que hacía poco había perdido a su esposo en un accidente de auto. El conductor de un camión de reparto, a alta velocidad, se pasó la luz roja impactando el auto que conducía su esposo él para salvar la vida de su hija, se quitó el cinturón de seguridad. Y le tocó la mayor parte de los golpes que ocasionaron su muerte. Esta tragedia le creó una gran tristeza y la dejó devastada y sin saber que hacer con su pequeña hija. Al mirarla a los ojos, veía en ellos la imagen de su esposo; la culpaba de su muerte. En medio de su desesperación, tomó un día la terrible decisión de deshacerse de la niña.

-¡Serena!, ¡Vámonos ya!-. grito Ikuko desde la sala de la casa.

-¡Ya voy!-.

Ikuko la cargó en brazos y la llevó hasta un parque donde ella esperó a que las personas que estaban en el lugar se fueran a sus casas, mientras su hija disfrutaba en uno de los columpios; alrededor de las seis y media de la tarde., cuando encontró el momento adecuado para irse sin que su hija se diera cuenta, aprovechó que estaba muy entretenida con un cachorrito y se fue del lugar sin mirar atrás.

-¡Perdóname hija mía! no puedo, cada vez que te miro lo veo a él a través de tus ojos y de tu sonrisa-. empezó a llorar, mientra caminaba.

-Perdóname-. desapareciendo entre la multitud.

Serena decidió cargar al cachorro y mostrárselo a su mamá, y le pediría si se podía quedar con él, pero no la encontró. Empezó a buscarla por todos lados, ya se estaba haciendo de noche, desesperada grito.

-¡Mamá!, ¡ ¡Mamá!, ¿Dónde estas?-.

Empezó a caminar buscando a su madre, sin darse cuenta se alejó del lugar hasta perderse entre las calles; la gente que pasaba la ignoraba, estaba sucia y parecía una niña de la calle. Se tropezó con una señora parecida a su madre, tenía el mismo color de cabello y pensó que era ella y la llamó.

-¡Mamá!, ¡Espérame no te vayas!-. pero se dio cuenta del error y salió corriendo de ahí por miedo.

Estaba bastante lejos y no sabía donde estaba, tenía frío, hambre y sueño, hasta que llegó a un callejón, encontró unas cajas y se refugió en ellas; empezaba a nevar y se quedó dormida junto con el cachorrito, así paso la noche. A la mañana siguiente, se despertó por los quejidos del perrito, empezó a llorar en silencio, siguió caminando hasta que se topó con una niña de unos diez años que vendía flores en la calle.

-¡Oye!, ten más cuidado-.

-Lo..lo siento-. contestó al borde del llanto.

La niña se dio cuenta y se sintió muy mal por su actitud, además era muy pequeña para estar sola por esos lados de la zona, decidió tranquilizarla.

-Tranquila, no tienes que llorar, dime ¿tú no eres de por aquí verdad?-. se agachó a la altura de Serena, quien movió la cabeza en forma negativa.

-¿Dónde está tu mamá?-.

-No sé- hizo una pausa debido al llanto.

-Ayer estábamos en el parque y no la encuentro-.

La niña se dio cuenta de que la abandonaron, ya ella lo había vivido cuando tenía seis años. Trato de tranquilizarla y se la llevó para darle algo de comer. Ella vivía en una pequeña casa con una señora mayor la cual era la que se encargaba de fabricar las flores y de contar el dinero.

-¿Me imagino que debes tener hambre? y ¿tu amiguito también?-. expresó con una pequeña sonrisa a Serena, quien asintió con la cabeza. Le preparó algo de comer, un poco de arroz con una sopa de miso, pescado y leche, al perrito le dio también.

-Bueno, todavía no nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es Aiko y tengo diez años y ¿el tuyo?-.

-Me llamo Serena y tengo mmm...- empezó a contar con los dedos de su mano.- tengo cuatro años-.

-Bueno, lo que puedo hacer por tí es dejar que te quedes aquí mientras encontramos a tu mamá, qué dices, ¿te parece bien?-.

-¡Sí!-.

-Bien, desde ahora serás mi ayudante para vender flores-. comentó, Serena y Aiko se hicieron amigas.

Pasaron siete años desde que las dos se conocieron. Aiko ya contaba con diecisiete años y Serena con once años, a pesar de su edad era una joven muy linda, su cabello rubio había crecido mucho y su piel blanca, la cual resaltaba sus ojos color azules y esa pureza que la caracterizaba la hacía presa fácil para los muchachos del barrio, pero su amiga la cuidaba y la protegía. Un día, Aiko se enfermó de Neumonía estaba muy grave; Serena le dijo que fuera a un hospital, pero ella se rehusó ya que sabía que no podían hacer mucho por ella.

Aiko empeoró y al cabo de unos días murió, antes le dijo a Serena que se fuera de ese lugar y buscara a su madre. Ella lo hizo como último deseo de su amiga, consiguió un trabajo en uno de los bares de la zona para conseguir dinero ya que lo de las flores no le daba mucho y con lo que había aprendido podía leer y escribir un poco.

Cuando tenia catorce años, una noche en se le aparecieron tres hombres armados, asaltaron el local y mataron al dueño. Serena los vio y asustada, sin saber qué hacer fue hacia la parte de atrás del local, trato de escapar de los asaltantes, tropezó con un bote de basura, lo que alerto a los sujetos, uno fue detrás de ella. Serena no pudo llegar muy lejos, quedó presa entre las garras de su captor.

-¡No!, Suélteme-. empezó a forcejear con el hombre, Serena recibió una bofetada que la dejó tambaleando y cayó al suelo. En ese instante, los otros dos hombres llegaron y sujetaron a Naomi por los brazos.

-¡Auxilio!, Que alguien me ayu….- pero no pudo terminar, ya que el mismo hombre que le había pegado le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

-¡Cállate!-, Que nadie te va a ayudar jajajaj-. le dijo uno de los hombres, se empezaron a reír y rasgarle la ropa, a besarla. Serena empezó a llorar.

-Esto te va a gustar-. le dijo el segundo hombre y empezó a besarla en los labios, uno de los hombres le arranco su ropa interior y empezó a gritar y a llorar más.

-¡No!-. grito.

Continuara….

Esta de regreso esta historia después de tanto tiempo la vuelvo a publicar y ahora esta es la versión mejorada espero que les guste las demás historias también las volveré a subir pero todo a su tiempo ya que me a dado pereza mejorarlas pero por mientras pueden gozar de mi nueva historia La ultima Historia que ya esta por finalizar.

Pichicoy


	2. Chapter 2

**Escucha a tu Corazón**

**(Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi)**

Aquí el Segundo capituló espero que sea de su agrado

Dialogo (-)

Pensamientos (" ")

Capituló 2 Tristes recuerdos. Parte II

-¡Te dije que te callaras!-. gritó el primer hombre, dándole otro golpe en la cara.

-Deja que grite todo lo que quiera, así es como me gustan, que griten, eso me excita más, jajaja-. esto lo dijo el tercer hombre en un tono repugnante.

-Es más, quítate de ahí que seré yo el primero que se divierta con esta muñeca- expresó empujando a su compañero.

-De acuerdo, pero no la maltrates tanto que después sigo yo-. contestó y con una cuerda que tenía le amarró las manos, entregándola a su amigo para que se la llevara a otra parte del callejón.

-Tómate tu tiempo, ya que la policía no llegará…le avisé al jefe, ya se está encargando de dejarles el billete grande a esos idiotas-. expresó el segundo hombre encendiendo un cigarrillo, mientras esperaba su turno. Ellos eran unos convictos que le habían pagado por hacer un trabajo, además de que la policía era corrupta, ellos no se preocupaban de que los atraparan.

-Perfecto, vamos preciosa que quiero que uses esa linda boquita con mi amiguito, que está muy ansioso-. la agarró del cabello para llevársela más lejos.

-Bien, a limpiar el desastre-. dijo el primer hombre mientras que entraban dentro del local para deshacerse del cadáver.

Mientras, en el callejón, el otro hombre tiró a Serena en una de las cajas que estaba en el piso y empezó a lamerle los senos, a mordisquearlos un poco, sus manos empezaron a descender hasta la intimidad de ella, la empezó a lamer y meterle los dedos.

Lo único que podía hacer Serena era llorar, ya que no podía hablar, el pánico se había apoderado de ella, mientras que el hombre dejó de hacer lo que hacía para bajarse el cierre de su pantalón mostrando su miembro ya erecto, le ordenó que usara su boca para lamérselo, ella se rehusó pero él la levantó y le dio un golpe en el estómago que la hizo arrodillarse, aprovechó la oportunidad para abrirle la boca y metérselo; con sus manos le sujetó la cabeza para que tuviera un ritmo, estuvo así por un rato hasta que se vino en la boca de ella y la volvió a tumbar en el suelo. En eso apareció su otro compañero colocándose arriba, de ella inmovilizándola mientras que le abrió las piernas, colocándose entre ellas y la penetró y así lo hizo con brusquedad logrando que Serena gritara de dolor.

-¡Ahhhhhh!-. su grito fue desgarrador.

-S…Si grita más-. exigía el segundo hombre y empezó a embestirla con mayor fuerza.

-¡Noooo! Ahhhh!-. gritaba pero ya no tenia mas fuerza, su llanto no servía de nada.

-Si… ¡ ¡Ahhhh!... ¡ ¡Mmmm!... ¡ ¡Me corro!.. ¡ ¡Me corro!.. Ahhhhhhh!. ó terminando dentro de ella.

-E…eres… m…magnífica-. comentó con la respiración entre cortada. Luego, le dio un beso en la boca, salió de ella y la volvió a arrastrar hasta el local para entregársela a su otro compañero. Se la entregó, diciéndole que era el mejor sexo de su vida, las horas pasaron y los tres hombres ya se habían cansado de ella, el último se estaba cerrando el cierre del pantalón y le dijo.

-Si le dices esto a alguien te vamos a buscar para matarte y esta vez no seremos tan considerados contigo-. dijo el segundo hombre y luego empezó a caminar, pero se detuvo, dio media vuelta para sacar unos billetes.

-Toma esto por tus servicios-. le tiro los billetes con una sonrisa.

Serena quedo desconsolada en un mar de llanto, empezó a llover; era como si el cielo estuviera llorando con ella. Estuvo así por unas horas hasta que con pasos torpes empezó a pararse y caminar hacia su pequeño apartamento, no muy lejos del lugar.

Llegó golpeada y adolorida. Lo primero que hizo fue entrar a la ducha, a la vez con desesperación empezó a tallarse su cuerpo para borrar las marcas, se agachó en una esquina de la ducha y el llanto se hizo presente de nuevo. Esa noche no durmió, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, los veía una y otra vez.

A la mañana siguiente decidió coger sus pertenencias y la plata que había guardado durante estos tres años. No era mucho, pero podría ir hasta la ciudad de Tokio y quizás esos hombres nunca la encontrarían en una ciudad tan grande.

Salió del apartamento y fue directo hacía la estación de tren de Kobe, tuvo que soltarse el cabello al momento de comprar el boleto y así poder ocultar los golpes en su cara. Tomó el tren y dejó atrás la amarga experiencia vivida.

Trató de dormir un poco, pero le fue casi imposible. Los recuerdos de esos hombres la perturbaban, entonces recordó a su amiga Aiko y los momentos en que estuvo cuidándola, con esto pudo dormir un poco. Una hora después se despertó y el tren llegaba a su destino.

Cuando llegó estuvo caminando, alrededor de dos horas, sin rumbo fijo hasta que encontró a un barrio tranquilo y un edificio algo descuidado por fuera. Decidió entrar para ver si podía quedarse ahí, ya que no le quedaba mucho dinero después de haber pagado el viaje desde Kobe hasta la ciudad de Tokio para luego llegar a Ginza.

Solo le quedaban unos ciento cincuenta yen pero la suerte estuvo de su lado, el dueño tenía una habitación disponible que podía usar, seria por un tiempo corto ya que el lugar seria derribado en unos meses.

Sin impórtale que el cuarto fuera pequeño, Serena tuvo que empezar desde cero y empezó a vender flores como lo hacia cuando era pequeña, pero acabo de un mes se empezó a sentirse mal, no paraba de vomitar y empezaba a sentirse mareada, mientras que vendía sus flores se desmayo en medio de la calle, tuvieron que llamar a una ambulancia.

Una hora después Serena despertó en una habitación blanca con unas máquinas, no sabia dónde estaba, lo único que ella podía recordar era que estaba vendiendo flores cuando todo empezó a dar muchas vueltas; después de eso todo era muy oscuro. En aquella habitación desconocida, entro una mujer de cabellos verdes, ojos color café y vestida con una bata blanca.

-Tranquila, no te levantes todavía, estas algo débil-. le dijo la doctora.

-¿Que me pasó, ¿Dónde estoy?-.

-Te desmayaste en la calle y te trajeron al hospital-. mientras que le revisaba las pupilas y su presión.

-Soy la doctora Esmeralda ¿Cuál es tu nombre, muchacha? , ¿Qué edad tienes? Y ¿dónde están tus padres?-.

-Serena Tsukino y tengo catorce años-.

-Llevas inconsciente, por lo menos, una hora, aproveché para realizarte algunos análisis para determinar qué es lo que tienes…Te observo algunas cicatrices-.

Ella no respondió, ya que al recordar sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas.

-Tranquila, si me quieres contar lo que te pasó puedes hacerlo-. Serena negó con la cabeza.

-Como gustes, por ahora te quedarás aquí hasta que me entreguen tus resultados-. dijo antes de retirase. Estaba preocupada ya que si se trataba de algún abuso familiar tendría que llamar a servicios infantiles para que se encargaran de ella. Al cabo de algunas horas Esmeralda recibió los resultados y al verlos las cosas se complicaron.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

-Serena necesito saber, ¿adónde están tus padres?-.

-…-

-¿Escapaste de casa?, ¿Tú padre o alguien de tu familia te hizo algo?-. seguía preguntando para poder ayudarla, tenía que saber qué era lo que había pasado.

-Estoy sola-.

-Serena tus resultados muestran que estas embarazada-.

Serena no podía creer lo que había escuchado. En su mente resonaba la frase "estas embarazada" una y otra vez, ella se llevó las manos a la cara y empezó a llorar.

-Mira, es muy difícil de decir, pero lo mejor para ti es que termines el embarazo ya que estas a tiempo y todavía eres una niña-. le dijo, aunque aquello sonara cruel era lo mejor ya que era muy riesgoso siendo todavía una niña.

Serena se había quedado en estado de shock al escuchar aquello, ya que no entendía como ella una doctora le decía semejante cosa.

-Mira yo…-. pero Serena no la dejó hablar.

-¡Yo, nunca haría una cosa así, este bebé no tiene la culpa de nada de lo que me ha pasado; es un ser inocente y yo jamás podría deshacerme de él, es un pedazo de mí, no importa como lo haya engendrado, él es una bendición para mí y es lo único que me importa!-. contestó Serena muy exaltada dejó sorprendida a Esmeralda por aquellas palabras y por la madurez que tenía a tan corta edad.

La doctora iba a explicarle a Serena el porqué lo había dicho, pero ella se levantó de la cama y salió corriendo del lugar-. la doctora le decía que esperara, pero no lo hizo y salió del hospital. Se fue por una de las calles del lugar, no quería que le quitaran a su bebé y no le importaba cómo lo engendró, sólo sabía que nunca lo iba a dejar solo.

Transcurrieron cuatro meses y la pancita de Serena se notaba, durante estos meses se dedicó a seguir vendiendo sus flores, ya que no tenia dinero, ni una vivienda el edificio fue demolido y ha estado caminando en busca de un refugio. En aquella caminata llegó al parque de Shinjuku-gyoen muy bonito, se sentó, estaba cansada y hambrienta; estuvo un buen rato acariciando su pancita, sólo faltaban unos días para que cumpliera quince años, Luego, decidió caminar un poco, encontró una pastelería, tenia hombre pero no tenía con qué pagar los dulces; resignada decidió irse, algo le llamó la atención la puerta trasera del lugar, estaba entreabierta, decidió echar un vistazo, vio muchos pasteles y comida en la cocina. Se acercó a los dulces, pero se detuvo

"Esto está mal, no puedo robar esto… pero tengo mucha hambre, además tiene mucha comida, no creo que le importe ". pensó Serena

Empezó a comer uno de los dulces que estaba en la cocina, unas galletas y todo lo que podía.

La dueña de la pastelería escucho unos ruidos, pensó que eran ladrones, se asomó por la puerta y vio a una muchacha comiéndose uno de los dulces, iba a llamar a la policía, pero se percató del estado de la chica y con la ropa algo pequeña, le dio tristeza verla ya que apenas era una niña, decidió entrar a la cocina al ver a la señora Serena, iba a irse, pero la mujer la detuvo.

-Espera muchacha no te vayas-. dijo con una voz suave y dulce la señora.

-Lo siento mucho señora no era mi intención robarle aquellos dulces pe…-.

-No te preocupes, ven conmigo a comer algo ¿sí?-. dijo sonriendo y agarrando la mano de Serena para sacarla de la cocina y sentarla a una mesa, mientras le servía algo de comer y beber.

Serena no lo podía creer, ella pensaba que la señora la iba echar de ahí o que llamaría a la policía, pero nunca esperó que le sirviera algo de comer.

-Vamos, come o se te enfriará, además no es bueno que no comas adecuadamente, en tu estado no es saludable-. sugirió ya que sólo dulces no era una comida para ella ni para el bebé.

-Pero yo pensé que…-.

-¿Qué te echaría o llamaría a la policía?-. le contestó, ella sólo movió la cabeza en forma positiva.

-Pues, pensantes mal jovencita y ahora come ¿sí?-. decía como una mamá regañando a su hija por no comer.

-Todo estaba muy rico, muchas gracias-.

-Me alegro, ahora tú y yo nos regresamos a casa-. respondió a la vez que le brindaba una sonrisa.

Serena la miró con cara de confusión, no entendía porque dijo eso. Pensó que se estaba volviendo loca, ya que ni siquiera la conocía como para irse con ella.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué me miras así?-. preguntó sin entender qué era lo que pasaba.

-Estoy agradecida por la comida, no se ofenda, pero es que no la conozco y ni siquiera sé su nombre, usted no me conoce...-

-Bueno eso se puede arreglar-.

-Mi nombre es Luna y este es mi pastelería, tengo cincuenta y nueve años y cumplo el dos de mayo-. le respondió como si fuera alguien más de su familia.

-Y dime ¿cuál es tu nombre?-. preguntó tranquilamente sin ninguna preocupación.

-Esto…Serena Tsukino, tengo catorce años y en tres días cumplo quince años, es el día treinta de julio-. respondió, aunque no muy segura de haber dicho tantas cosas aquella señora le inspiraba confianza.

-Bueno, ya nos conocemos así que ya podemos irnos a casa- esta vez tomó a Serena de las manos, apagó las luces del local y salió cerrando la puerta con candado.

Serena trataba de decirle a la señora que no podía ir con ella, pero fue inútil; siguieron caminando unas cuadras más llegaron a una casa grande de dos pisos con un pequeño jardín de rosas.

La casa era más amplia de lo que imaginaba. Subieron hasta el segundo piso habían tres cuartos y un baño en la parte de abajo y en cada cuarto también. En uno de ellos donde la señora Luna puso a Serena en la cama, ella no entendía porque hacía todo esto; le iba a preguntar; cuando ella se le adelantó.

-Mira… entiendo lo que quisiste decir hace un rato, pero no puedo permitir que pases la noche afuera sabiendo que estás embarazada-. hizo una pausa y con la mirada pérdida en un punto fijo, le dijo…

-Es que me recuerdas a mi hija cuando tenía tu edad, antes de que la perdiera junto con mi esposo, además no quiero que me digas nada de tu pasado todavía, no está lista y lo puedo ver en tu mirada, yo te diré cuándo… de acuerdo? así que desde hoy me encargaré de ti, considérame como tu mamá. Además te enseñaré a cuidar a tu bebé y todo lo referente a tu embarazo, ¿te parece?-. decía con mucha ilusión.

-No sé como podría pagarle todo esto… no tengo como darle las gracias-. lloraba de felicidad, ya que encontró con una mujer de buen corazón.

-Hay una manera me podrías ayudar con la pastelería y podría enseñarte a cocinar-. Hizo el trato con ella.

-Bien, es mejor que descanses.- debes estar muy cansada, mañana iremos a ver a un doctor para saber como está tu bebé.

Serena asintió con la cabeza, mientras que la señora Luna buscó algo de ropa y le preparó un baño para que así descansara mejor.

A la mañana siguiente, fueron al Hospital central de Tokio para que atendieran a Serena. Después de esperar un, llegó el doctor quien tomó sus datos y una muestra de sangre para los análisis. Cuando llegaron los resultados de las pruebas, se mostraron las defensas algo bajas pero lo demás estaba bien. El doctor le recomendó que debía comer mejor, por eso era la falta de peso, pero que el bebé estaba bien, lo único que le recomendó fue que no hiciera esfuerzos pues su embarazo era algo riesgoso por ser ella muy joven; que si seguía todas sus recomendaciones y se alimentaba bien no habría ningún problema.

El doctor también dijo que si desdaba ver el ultrasonido, ella respondió que sí. La acomodaron en la camilla y le aplicaron un poco de gel, encendió el aparato en el cual ella podía ver a su bebé… estaba tan feliz que se le salían las lágrimas de la felicidad, en eso le entró algo de curiosidad y ella le preguntó cuál era el sexo de su bebé. El doctor le contestó por la posición del bebe no se podía ver si era niño o niño pero el que con un ultrasonido en 3D se podía ver mejor al hacerlo ella supo que era lo que tendría y también le dijo que estaba sano. Después de salir del hospital fueron a comprar algo de ropa para Serena y para el bebé.

La señora le enseño a cocinar, a leer y escribir mejor de lo que ella ya sabia para sorpresa de la señora Luna, Serena aprendía rápido, el día de su cumpleaños, Luna le había preparado un rico pastel del cual disfrutaron mucho, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que ella se sentía tan feliz el día de su cumpleaños. Pasaron los meses y la pancita de ella crecía hasta que el día tres de agosto nació su hijo. En honor del marido de la señora Luna, Serena le llamó Daisuke. Luna le había comentado que ella siempre quiso tener un niño y ponerle ese nombre, Serena lo hizo en agradecimiento por toda la bondad recibida de esta buena mujer.

Al comienzo Serena era un caso perdido, ya que le costaba mucho cambiarle de pañales o darle de comer en la boca, siempre quedaba cubierta por la comida de su hijo. Luna siempre la ayudaba en lo que podía. Un día Luna llamó a su abogado e hizo su testamento en el cual dejaba a Serena como heredera de sus bienes materiales como: la casa, el auto y la pastelería Hime Moon; además, le que pagó toda la colegiatura de Dai hasta que entrara a la Universidad, esto lo hacía porque ella tenía un tumor en el corazón y sabía que podía morir y no quería dejar a Serena en la calle.

De esto ya han pasado nueve años, Serena ya tiene veintitrés años y su hijo nueve años, Luna ha estado muy enferma. En casa, el doctor fue a verla y dijo que ya no podía hacer mucho por ella, la enfermedad había avanzado mucho. Serena y Dai estuvieron al lado de Luna brindándole compañía, muchos cuidados y muchísimo cariño; una noche, después de que Serena dejara a su hijo en la cama, fue donde Luna quien le pidió que quería que le contara su pasado, ya que podía ver en sus ojos de algo de felicidad y no dolor como cuando la conoció.

Serena se sentó en el borde de la cama para poder contarle su pasado, no se percató de que su hijo estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta. Se había levantado por agua y cuando escucho el llanto de su madre, decidió ver qué pasaba, fue en ese momento que se entero de toda su historia.

A pesar de tener nueve años era muy listo y sabía perfectamente lo que significaba la palabra violación, con todo lo que escuchó entendió porque no tenía un papá. El se retiró en silencio y se juró a sí mismo que cambiaría su forma de ser para proteger a su madre de la gente mala, además se dio cuenta de cuánto su madre lo amaba y como hombre de la casa tenía que cuidar mucho de ella.

Días más tarde, Luna murió, dejándole una carta a Serena en la que le decía que ella era la dueña de la pastelería y que todos los estudios de Dai estaban pagados; también que le dejaba la casa y el auto.

Desde entonces Serena fue sacando adelante la pastelería junto con la ayuda de su hijo, la ha ayudado mucho.

Ya eran las dos de la mañana cuando Serena se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente…

Un joven de unos doce años recién cumplidos, de ojos azules que mostraban una gran calidez y que recordaban a los de su madre, con cabello algo alborotado de color chocolate claro, sale de su cuarto a las seis de la mañana y se dirige a la cocina.

Daisuke bajo hacia la cocina para preparar el desayuno a su madre quien se quedó hasta muy tarde trabajando, esta es su forma de ayudarla y mostrarle cuanto la quiere.

"Espero que a mamá le guste, se va a llevar que sorpresa cuando me vea que le estoy llevando el desayuno a la cama". pensó el

-Mamá despierta, mamá-. le decía moviéndola un poco, pero Serena se acomodó más en la cama tapándose con la sábana.

-Unos cinco minutos más-. contestó haciendo que su hijo riera un poco ya que parecía una niña pequeña, pero Dai trató de levantarla, fue inútil hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

-Ya se como levantarla jijiji-. se subió a la cama y le empezó hacer cosquillas, su madre no aguantó y empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-¡Jajajajjaja!, Dai .. ¡Jaajajajja!.. Ya basta jajaja-. trató de decir pero no podía.

-Esta bien Dai tú ganas, sólo por esta vez-. le dio un beso de buenos días a su hijo.

-Mamá, cierra los ojos que te tengo una sorpresa-.

Dai fue a buscar la bandeja, se puso en frente de su mamá y le dijo que abriera los ojos, cual fue su sorpresa al ver que su hijo le había preparado el desayuno.

- Dai, gracias cariño-.

Serna no podía creer que su pequeño niño se estuviera convirtiendo en todo un hombrecito, luego del exquisito desayuno que su hijo preparó, los dos salieron de la casa hacia la escuela de Dai, la misma estaba a unas diez cuadras del parque, era la Secundaria de Sakaino, en tres años más iniciaría su bachillerato.

Cerca de la escuela se encontraron a su vecina Molly Taylor, ella tenia una hija de tres años, Sara y una hermana menor, Diana, la cual era un año menor que Dai. Su esposo Kelvin Taylor era un profesor de Universidad, él y Molly se conocieron en los Estados Unidos; la familia de ella se mudó a ese país por el trabajo de su padre, pero al casarse con Kelvin decidieron regresar a vivir a Tokio por motivos de trabajo, era más conveniente siendo ambos japoneses. La hermana menor de Molly le pidió permiso a sus padres para irse a estudiar con su hermana pues quería conocer Japón.

Dai y Diana se llevan muy bien, desde que ella conoció a Dai se enamoró de él. Después de saludar a su amiga Molly y a su hermana Diana, Serena se despidió de su hijo, tenía que ir abrir la pastelería dentro de poco.

Mientras caminaba por el parque y esperaba a que fuera la hora de abrir el lugar, se sentó en una de la bancas del lugar ya que el día era perfecto, corría una brisa fresca se dio cuenta de que se le había echo tarde, salió corriendo porque tenía que entregarle el pedido a la señora Emma.

No se percató del que estaba en frente y chocó con él, pensó que por el impacto caería al suelo, mas no sucedió; era un joven alto de cabello negro como la noche y unos ojos de color azules y la tenía por la cintura para que no cayera al suelo, Serena estaba sonrojada, ya que estaba a unos centímetros de su rostro.

El joven estaba peor que ella, idiotizado por la belleza de ella esos ojos azules, su cabello rubio y su piel banca como la nieve lo tenían hipnotizado, parecía que estuviera enfrente de un ángel.

Los dos se quedaron por unos segundos mirándose a los ojos hasta que escuchó una voz que lo sacó del trance en el que estaba.

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

**Escucha a tu Corazón**

**(Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi)**

Aquí el Tercer capituló espero que sea de su agrado

Dialogo (-)

Pensamientos (" ")

Capituló 3 Buscando a la chica de

Cabellos dorados

-Disculpa no era mi intención, podrías soltarme por favor-. esto lo dijo un poco nerviosa.

" Dios que hermosa es ". pensaba el

-¡Ah..! Claro perdona-. le dijo algo apenado.

-Bueno me tengo que ir y disculpa-. se fue corriendo, ya que se le había hecho tarde.

El joven miró como la chica se alejaba, cuando él se iba algo le llamó la atención era un collar en forma de luna, se dio cuenta que se le había caído a la chica, trató de alcanzarla pero la perdió de vista, le preguntó a un hombre si había visto a un muchacha de cabello dorado, le dijo que no, así estuvo un buen rato preguntando a la gente, nadie la había visto, así que decidió regresar a su apartamento.

Serena había cogido un atajo para llegar a la pastelería.

-Buenos días, señora Emma ¿cómo ha estado?-.

-Muy bien, Serena y ¿tú como has estado?-. respondió, mientras entraban a la pastelería.

-Muy bien, sólo con mucho trabajo-. le contestó mientras buscaba el dulce de la señora Emma.

-Y ¿cómo le va al pequeño Dai en la escuela?-.

-Mire que muy bien, mi niño es muy inteligente-. le contestó con mucho orgullo, mientras le entregaba el dulce.

-Que gusto meda-. respondió con mucha alegría.

-Bueno, ya me retiro, todavía me faltan unas cosa para la fiesta de mi nieta.- decía mientras le pagaba a Serena por el dulce.

Serena la ayudó a llevar el pastel al auto, le dijo que felicitara a la niña; pero por una extraña razón no podía quitarse de la mente aquel joven.

En otra parte de la ciudad, un joven alto, apuesto, con cabellera negra como la noche, ojos azules y un cuerpo de pecado mortal se veía tan apuesto con su bata blanca de médico entrando al Hospital Central de Tokio escucha que alguien lo llama, voltea y se encuentra con mejor amigo, Andrew Furuhata.

-Hola Andrew ¿cómo estas?-.

Andrew es un chico de cabello rubio y de unos ojos de color verde, mide 1.85m de estatura, es el mejor amigo de Darien, se conocen desde que eran pequeños, está comprometido con Lita Kino, la cual conoció gracias a su hermana Mina, actualmente trabaja con su amigo en el hospital en el campo de Neurología, es una persona muy amable, cariñoso, buen amigo y un novio espectacular.

-Muy bien y tú Darien, te noto algo pensativo-.

-Bueno, es que hoy conocí a un ángel-. contestó y siguió hasta entrar al hospital, dejando a su amigo confundido.

-Ey! Espérame Darien-.

Andrew alcanzo a Darien en el elevador y le pidió que le explicara eso de que había conocido a un ángel ya que si no la hacía no lo dejaría en paz, el le contestó que se lo contaría en su hora del almuerzo.

El día estuvo tranquilo, Darien ya estaba por terminar con sus pacientes del día, el último paciente era una niña de unos seis años, le habían hecho un trasplante de corazón, era una de las pacientes favoritas de él, ya que siempre le hacía un dibujo y hoy le daban de alta

-¿Cómo está mi paciente preferida?-.

-Muy bien Dr. Chiba-. contestó y le entregó un dibujo en el cual aparecía ella dándole un abrazo.

-Bueno, hoy podrás irte a casa con tus papás-. le dijo, pero se dio cuenta del cambio de ánimo de la niña.

-Pero no te pongas triste, me puedes venir a visitar cuando tú quieras y hacerme todos los dibujos que quieras-. le brindó una sonrisa a la pequeña, quien se puso muy feliz.

Ya en su oficina escuchó que alguien tocaba y se percató de que era la hora del almuerzo, así que se imaginó que era Andrew.

-Ahora si me vas a contar de cómo esta eso de que consiste a un ángel-.

-Ya que me has dejado en ascuas.- comento Andrew.

-Está bien, mira lo que pasa es que esta mañana yo estaba terminando de correr por el parque, cuando…-

-Y eso es lo que pasó, pero cuando le pregunté a alguien si la había visto me dijeron que no, la estuve buscando por un buen rato-. terminó de contarle a su amigo.

-Seguro que no estabas soñando amigo, ya que una persona no puede desaparecer así como así-. comentó.

-¡Claro que no!, fue muy real, sino me crees mira esto-. Darien le mostró el collar de media luna.

-Ok.. ok te creo, pero cómo explicas que no la hayas encontrado y que nadie la viera salir del parque, si no estabas tan lejos-.

-No sé, pero te juro que voy a encontrar a la chica del cabello dorado-.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera?-.

-No lo puedo creer, Darien Chiba se ha enamorado es el fin del mundo, jajajajaj-. empezó a molestarlo, pero vio a su amigo un poco molesto.

-Vamos Darien, no te enfades es que en todo los años que te conozco nunca te habías enamorado ya que sólo pensabas en los estudios y tu carrera-. dijo muy divertido.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que nunca había conocido a alguien como ella, es que tenías que verla, era realmente hermosa-.

-Bueno, que te parece si nos vamos a almorzar y quizás te encuentres a tu amor misterioso-.

-Esta bien, vamos, pero tú invitas-. así los dos se fueron a almorzar.

Serna estaba igual que Darien ya que no dejaba de pensar en él, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se percató del sonido de la campana del local, una de las clientas la llamó haciendo que saliera de sus pensamientos.

-En seguida la atiendo-

Como era costumbre, todos los viernes se llenaba a reventar la pastelería, Dai ya había llegado del colegio y ayudaba a su mamá en el local, al caer la noche, estaban limpiando el lugar y acomodando las sillas, hasta que todo quedaron ordenado y limpio, luego salieron rumbo a la casa.

Serena le dijo a su hijo que se fuera a bañar, la cena estaría lista cuando saliera, sería algo de pasta con pollo, al rato apareció Dai.

Se fueron a acostar, mañana Dai tenia un partido de futbol en la mañana, y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su mamá. Serena se fue a dar un baño se percata de que su collar no está y lo empieza a buscar pero no lo encontró y no recuerda cuando fue que se le cayó, era regalo de su amiga Aiko, no se lo había puesto antes porque la cadena le estaba dando algo de problema y había jurado que lo había arreglado.

-Estoy segura que la tenía esta mañana-. se decía ella, así que decidió buscarla en la pastelería.

Serena se quedó dormida, en sus sueños apareció el joven y en el rostro de ella se reflejaba una sonrisa.

Darien ya estaba por irse a su departamento a descansar, cuando afuera de su consultorio, se encontraba Setsuna una de sus colegas de pediatría.

-Setsuna, hola, ¿qué se te ofrece?-. preguntó él extrañado de que lo estuviera esperando.

Setsuna Meiou es una mujer de cabello verde oscuro y con unos ojos de color rojo oscuro, ella es el sueño de cualquier hombre ya que es muy hermosa. Ella trabaja con Darien hace unos dos años, es una persona caprichosa.

-Pasaba por aquí y me preguntaba si querías acompañarme a cenar y después…- hizo una pausa y camino hacia Darien.

-O podríamos ir a mi departamento-. se lo susurro al oído con una voz muy sensual.

-Lo siento, pero estoy algo cansado-. contestó mientras caminaba hacia el ascensor, Dejando a una Setsuna furiosa por aquel desplante.

Cuando él llego a su departamento, que compartía con su hermana Rei se dio un baño rápido, se metió a la cama mientras seguía pensando en "el ángel" .

-¨ Te encontraré mi chica del cabello dorado, cueste lo que cueste ¨. pensaba antes de dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Serena estaba en las gradas de la cancha de futbol apoyando a su hijo. El marcador estaba cinco a cuatro el equipo de Dai estaba ganando por un gol sólo faltaban veinte minutos para que terminara el partido, uno de los compañeros de Dai le da un pase aéreo, él lo recibe con el pecho, se escuchan los comentarios del narrador.

-El número tres Daisuke Tsukino tiene el balón y se dirige a la portería contraria-.

-¡Vamos, Dai, tú puedes!-. grito Serena desde las gradas.

-Tsukino hace una finta y burla la defensa del equipo contrario está listo para disparar…dispara y es GOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! Del número tres gana el equipo de la Secundaria Sakaino, seis goles por cuatro-. Termino de decir el narrador del partido.

Serena bajo para felicitar a su hijo.

-¡Bien hecho Dai!-. le da un gran abrazo.

-Gracias, mamá-. en eso aparece Diana, la hermana menor de Molly.

-Felicitaciones Dai-. le da un beso en la mejilla, logrando que se ruborizara.

-G..Gracias D…Diana-.

Después el equipo fue a recibir su premio y a celebrar el triunfo.

Han pasado dos semanas desde que Darien vio a la chica de cabello dorado, la estuvo buscando por todas partes y todavía no la ha encontrado, estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que lo estaban llamando.

-Darien-.

-…- Pero no contestó.

-¡Darien!-. harta de que no respondiera le jalo el cachete con fuerza.

-¡Ahhhhhh! Qué te pasa, Rei, eso duele-. le reclamo a su hermana, mientras se sobaba su cachete.

Rei Chiba es la segunda hermana de Darien ella tiene el color de cabello negro y unos ojos de color violeta como el de su madre, trabaja en la floristería de su madre y comparte el apartamento con su hermano, un departamento muy grande, pero en realidad Rei se instaló ahí sin permiso de su hermano, es una joven de unos veintiséis años y tiene un carácter muy temperamental cuando se enoja.

-Es que no me respondías-. se defendía ella.

-¿Qué querías?-. preguntó algo molesto.

-Que si ya conseguiste el dulce de mamá para su cumpleaños que es en dos días, te acuerdas que tú dijiste que te harías cargo de conseguirlo-. al ver la expresión de su hermano se dio cuenta que lo había olvidado.

-¡No me digas que lo olvidaste!-. le grito a su hermano.

-Ups…se me pasó, lo siento-. esto lo dijo con algo de miedo, ya que su hermana estaba muy furiosa.

-No sé qué vas hacer, pero más te vale tener el dulce ya que toda la familia va a estar ahí-. le dijo muy molesta.

Darien le iba a contestar pero, sonó su celular era su mamá que le pedía que si podía ir a recoger a su hermana, Hotaru, que estaba en el cine con unas amigas, había surgido un problema en la florería y no podía ir por ella.

Después de cerrar la llamada, se fue con su hermana a recoger a Hotaru ella los estaba esperando.

Rei le contó a su hermana que su tonto hermano había olvidado encargar el dulce para el cumpleaños de su madre, ella y Darien empezaron a pelearse durante todo el camino y discutir por tonterías como su tuvieran cinco años. Hotaru les dijo que una amiga de ella le habló de una pastelería que está cerca del parque y que la dueña hace unos dulces exquisitos. Le dijo a su hermano si podían ir y preguntar si podían hacer el dulce para el cumpleaños.

-Vamos, sí, Darien y de paso podemos probar algunos dulces siii!-. le rogó a su hermano.

-Esta bien, de todos modos ya se me antojó algo dulce y tu Rei, ¿estás de acuerdo?-.

-Ok, pero más vale que sean buenos esos dulces-. Decía.

Estacionaron el auto enfrente de la pastelería, se sentaron en una de las mesa a esperar que los atendieran. Serena estaba en la cocina cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta y le pidió a su hijo que atendiera a los clientes, Dai se acercó a la mesa donde estaba Darien.

-Buenas tardes, ya los atiendo-. dijo dándoles el menú.

Darien y sus hermanas miraban el menú viendo que podían pedir de tomar y algún postre; unos minutos después Serena sale de la cocina y se dirige a atenderlos.

-¿Buenas tardes, que desean ordenar?-. les preguntó con una sonrisa y cuál fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que ese era el joven que no podía olvidar.

Darien al escuchar aquella voz, alzó la cabeza sólo para encontrarse con su chica de cabello dorado y sin pensarlo dos veces los dos hablaron a la vez.

-¡Eres tu!-. gritaron mientras que se miraban a los ojos sin poder creer que el destino los volvió a reunir.

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

**Escucha a tu Corazón**

**(Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi)**

Aquí el Cuarto capituló espero que sea de su agrado

Dialogo (-)

Pensamientos (" ")

Capituló 4 Una Fiesta Sorpresa

Y Amigos

Darien no podía creer que la había en Contardo después de dos semanas buscándola y soñando con su chica, nunca se le hubiera ocurrido buscar en ese lugar.

- ¨ Si esto es un sueño no quiero despertar jamás ¨. pensaba

Por otra parte, Rei y Hotaru estaban sorprendidas por la reacción de su hermano, ya que sólo bastaba con ver los para darse cuenta de que había algo especial, esto era raro para ellas porque era la primera vez en que veían a su hermano en ese estado.

Dai por otro lado, estaba en la cocina guardando unos dulces en la nevera cuando escuchó a su mamá gritar y decidió ver lo qué pasaba. Se percató de que la mirada de su mamá era diferente, que sus ojos demostraban un brillo de felicidad, que nunca había visto y eso le llamó mucho la atención, su madre estaba viendo a ese señor quien la miraba igual.

A Dai no le agradaba mucho que la viera de esa manera, no sabía porqué, el siempre quiso que su madre se enamorara de alguien que la hiciera muy feliz, que él sabía que su mamá era joven, muy guapa y pretendientes no le faltaban, que el mismo tuvo que espantar algunos diciéndoles que estaba casada y que su papá era muy celoso; porque no tenían buenas intenciones con ella, pero con ese señor era diferente y no sabía porqué le molestaba tanto, así que se acercó a su mamá y le iba a preguntar qué pasaba cuando alguien se le adelantó.

-¿Esto se conocen?-. les preguntó Rei.

-No, en realidad lo que pasa es que…-

-Nos conocimos por accidente en el parque hace como dos semanas-.

-Así es, por eso me sorprendí cuando la vi-. respondió Darien mirando a su hermana Rei, que lo miraba intrigada.

-Bueno, pero todavía no nos han presentado, mi nombre es Rei, soy su hermana-. se presentó estrechando su mano.

-Hola, mucho gusto, yo soy su hermana menor me llamo Hotaru-.

-Bueno, y yo soy Darien Chiba mucho gusto-. se presentó al fin.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Serena Tsukino y este es mi hijo Daisuke-. esto lo dijo abrazando a su hijo.

Esto fue como un balde de agua fría para Darien quien no podía creer lo que había escuchado ese niño era su hijo, eso quería decir que ella estaba casada y entonces sintió un dolor muy grande en el pecho, pero no sabía porqué le dolía tanto.

-Hola mucho gusto en conocerlas señorita Rei, señorita Hotaru-. saludó muy cortésmente, ignorando por completo a Darien.

-Mucho gusto Daisuke-. contestaron a la vez.

-Pero que niño tan educado no como otros-. esto lo dijo mirando a su hermano ya que habían notado el cambio de él.

-Bueno, ¿ya que nos conocemos todos podríamos ordenar?, lo que pasa es que me dio hambre-. comentó Hotaru.

-Claro, qué van a pedir-. preguntó Serena, un poco apenada.

-Bueno, yo quiero un dulce de fresa y una soda de uva por favor-. ordenó Hotaru.

-Para mí me puedes traer un pastel de limón y un te frío por favor-. pidió Rei.

-¿Y tú que vas a pedir?-. preguntó Rei al ver a su hermano como ido.

-¿Qué?-. dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué vas a pedir?.

-Me podrías traer un dulce de chocolate y una soda blanca por favor-. dijo con una sonrisa lo que provocó que Serena se sonrojara un poco.

-Claro, ya les traigo sus órdenes-. la pobre estaba nerviosa.

Serene ya se iba a la cocina cuando escuchó la voz de Darien que la llamaba a sí que se volteó.

-Espera Serene-. dijo poniéndose de pie y sacando de su bolsillo del pantalón el collar de ella.

-Esto es tuyo, lo encontré el día que te conocí-. entregándole el collar.

Ella, al ver el collar lo tomo y sin pensarlo se lanzo a los brazos de él para darle las gracias.

-¡Muchas gracias!-. le dijo muy pero muy feliz y le dio un beso en la mejilla, provocando que se ruborizara.

-N…no…f…fue nada-. Aquello, provocó que sus hermanas se aguantaran las ganas de reírse.

A todo esto, a Dai no le agradó mucho ese beso, ya que se dio cuenta del sonrojo, pero su mamá no se percató. Cuando él se retiro con su madre para la cocina, las hermanas de Darien ya no pudieron aguantar mas.

-Jajajajajaj-. las dos estallaron.

-¿De qué se ríen?-. preguntó confundido.

-Jajaj.. de… jajaj… ti.. Jajaja-. expreso Hotaru entre risas.

-Es que te veías muy gracioso-. esta vez fue Rei la que habló quitándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

-Pues yo no le veo el chiste-. reclamó él.

-Nosotras si-. contesto su pequeña hermana.

Darien le iba a contestar, pero en eso apareció Serena y Dai con los pedidos.

-Perdón por la tardanza, aquí esta lo que pidieron, espero que les guste-. dijo mientras les daba a cada uno sus platos y Dai, las bebidas.

Cuando los tres tuvieron su postre decidieron probarlo, para ellos estaba riquísimo, era el mejor postre que habían probado en su vida-. el primero en habar fue Darien.

-Este dulce esta riquísimo es le mejor que he probado, se siente tan esponjoso y suave como si estuviera recién hecho-. le dijo llevándose otro trozo a la boca.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo, este dulce de limón está muy bueno-. expreso saboreando el postre.

-Es cierto, está rico-. comento esta vez Hotaru.

-Eso es porque mi mamá es la mejor repostera del mundo-. sentenció Dai con una sonrisa y mucho orgullo.

-Me alegro que les haya gustado-. contestó una apenada Serene por tantos halagos.

Después de un rato Rei le preguntó a Serena, si podría hacer el dulce de cumpleaños de su madre para dentro de dos días.

-Claro, además no tengo mucho trabajo esta semana, sólo dejen que busque mi agenda para anotar algunos datos-. dicho esto dejó a su hijo con ellos por unos momentos.

Así quedaron los tres solos con Dai, pero se hizo un silencio un poco incomodo entre los cuatro la primera en romper el silencio fue Hotaru.

-Y dime, Daisuke, ¿Cuantos años tienes?-.

-Bueno no hace mucho que cumplir doce años, fue el día tres de agosto-.

-Que coincidencia no, porque Darien cumple es mismo día también-. comentó Rei.

-¿En serio?-. preguntó mirando a Darien.

-Sí, es verdad, yo también cumplo ese día-. respondió.

-Cuéntame Daisuke, ¿en qué trabaja tu papá?-. ella hizo quizás algo muy personal, pero lo hacia porque sabía que su hermano también quería saber.

Dai se quedó pensando en la pregunta para ver que podía decir, ya que tenía la opción de decir que sí tenía papá y así quitarle de encima a su mamá a Darien o decirles que no tenía, pero eso implicaba dejarle el camino a él, pero el sólo quería que ella fuera feliz con alguien.

-La verdad es que yo no tengo y no sé como es-. esto lo dijo un poco decaído.

Darien, al escucharlo se sintió algo aliviado, ya que eso quería decir que tenía una oportunidad, pero se sentía algo triste por Dai.

-Lo siento yo no…-

-No te preocupes, a demás no sabías-. Y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa. Regresó Serene con la agenda en la mano.

-Perdonen es que no la encontraba-.

-Descuida-.

-Bueno, necesito que me digan algunos datos de su madre para poder hacer el pastel, es que yo trabajo en base a los datos de la persona-. expreso ella.

-Esta bien, comencemos-. Contestó.

Así se pasaron un buen rato contestando a las preguntas que les hacía Serena como por ejemplo, cuántos años cumplía, cuál era su nombre, entre otras cosas.

-Con esto esta bien, estará listo el mismo martes al mediodía para que lo recojan-. les informo Serena.

-Perfecto, Darien lo recogerá el martes, ¿verdad?-. expreso con un tono amenazador.

-S..sí-. respondió un tanto asustado.

-Ok, Bueno, ya nosotros nos tenemos que ir, todavía nos falta comprar algunas cosas para la fiesta-.

-Me dio mucho gusto conocerte Serena y a ti también Daisuke-. dijo Rei.

Mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se despedía de ellos, Darien se despidió de Serena con un beso en la mejilla logrando que ella se pusiera nerviosa, se despidió de Dai pasando una mano por su cabeza despeinándolo un poco.

-A nosotros también nos dio gusto conocerlos, nos vemos el martes-. se despidió un tanto embobada.

Después Serena empezó a trabajar en el dulce con la ayuda de su hijo. La familia Chiba estaba ocupada con los preparativo para la fiesta sorpresa solo faltaba decorar la casa pero eso lo harían mañana por la mañana.

Se encontraba la cumpleañera en la cama con su marido, le estaba dando tiernos besitos en su cabecita, ojos, mejillas, nariz y boca el.

-Buenos días-. le dijo Endymion entre besos.

-Hola-. saludo Reiko con una sonrisa.

Mientras el le seguía dando muchos besitos, le dijo que le iba a seguir dando muchos besitos hasta llegar a los cuarenta y cuatro, que era lo que cumplía su esposa, ella soltó una pequeña risita ya que le estaba besando el cuello y así siguió hasta que sus besos se hicieron mas intensos y quedaron haciendo el amor.

-Feliz cumpleaños, cariño-. la felicitó un poco agitado.

-Gracias cariño-.

Una hora después decidieron bajar a desayunar agarrados de las manos, en el comedor estaba su pequeña quien la felicitó antes de irse a la escuela, a los pocos minutos sus dos hijos la llamaron para felicitarla.

-Cariño, hoy tú y yo nos vamos a dar un paseo por la playa-. soltó el una vez que ella había terminado de hablar con sus hijos.

-Pero, amor hoy tengo que...-

-Pero nada, hoy no vas a trabajar es tu cumpleaños, cielo disfrútalo o es que no quieres estar con tu esposo lindo el día de tu cumpleaños-. lo dijo ha siendo un puchero motivando que su esposa riera.

-Está bien, vamos-. definitivamente ella no podía decirle que no a su marido.

-Perfecto-. la tomó de la mano depositando en ella un beso y una sonrisa.

Una vez que Endymion y Reiko terminaron de desayunar, la tomó entre sus brazos y se la llevó a ese paseo para los dos. Una vez fuera de la casa Hotaru entró de nuevo por la parte de atrás asegurándose de que ya estaba sola con los empleados para empezar a decorar la casa antes de que llegara su hermana con las últimos detalles.

Se encontraba Darien hablando con su amigo Andrew sobre cómo había encontrado a la chica que lo había tenido loco por dos semanas y que la vería hoy al medio día, tocaron la puerta de su consultorio y al entrar resultó ser una mujer de unos veintiséis años, con el cabello de color azul claro y los ojos de un color azul ella era Amy Mizuno, la prima menor de Darien y su colega también, es una persona muy amable, cariñosa, y le gustan mucho los niños.

-Hola Amy-. saludaron los dos.

-Hola chicos, Rei se acaba de comunicar conmigo y dice que ya está todo listo-.

-Perfecto, mamá se va a llevar una sorpresa-. dijo con una sonrisa.

El resto de la mañana en el hospital pasó rápido hasta que dieron las doce del mediodía, Darien tenía que ir a recoger el pastel, así que le pidió a Andrew que lo acompañara para que conociera a la chica que le había robado el corazón.

Los dos ya iban en camino cuando se encontraron en la entrada del hospital a una mujer alta de cabello chocolate que lo tenía sujeto. En una cola de caballo y unos ojos de color verde, que al ver a Andrew, lo saludo con un beso en los labios, después de separarse de él, saludó a Darien con un abrazo.

-Hola Lita-. la saludo contento de verla.

-Hola Andrew y ¿adónde van?-. preguntó intrigada.

-Bueno, bebé, aquí mi amigo me va a presentar a la mujer que le robó el corazón-. le dijo mientras la abrazaba.

-¿En serio?-. preguntó ya que últimamente no dejaba de hablar de ella, pues también quería conocerla, así que ella los acompañó.

Los tres estaban rumbo hacia la pastelería mientra conversaban en el auto, Lita había estudiado la carrera de chef y era una de las mejores, ayer llegó de su viaje de Francia y estuvo buscando toda la mañana un trabajo, en eso llegan al lugar.

-Hola Daisuke, ¿Está tú mamá?.. preguntó Darien.

-Hola, ya le aviso-. respondió y se fue a avisarle. A los pocos minutos, ella apareció con una caja algo grande, a la vez que saludaba a Darien y dejaba la caja sobre el mostrador.

-Hola Darien, aquí esta el dulce-. saludó ella con una sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes Serena, mira te quiero presentar a mi mejor amigo, él es Andrew Furuhata y ella es su novia Lita Kino-.

-Mucho gusto Serena Tsukino y él es mi hijo Daisuke-. se presentó a la vez que les regalaba una calida sonrisa.

-Es un gusto conocerte Serena-. respondieron los dos a la vez.

-¿Bueno, quieres ver el dulce?-. pregunto ella.

-Claro.

Cuando ella levantó la tapa de la cajeta los tres se llevaron una sorpresa el dulce era increíble, era de dos pisos el primer piso era plano y estaba decorado con pétalos de cerezos hechos de azúcar, en el segundo piso estaba un modelo de pequeña escala de la floristería de su mamá y tenía unas flores también hechas de azúcar alrededor del nombre.

El trabajo era excelente ninguno sabía qué decir y hasta la misma Lita estaba impresionada, ya que ella también era chef y sabía que hacer algo así era difícil, más cuando lo hace una sola persona.

-Y bien, ¿qué les párese?-. preguntó ella, pero por la expresión que tenían sabía que les había gustado.

-Es increíble-.

-Es perfecto-. Darien estaba impresionado por aquel trabajo.

-Eres muy buena, estoy segura que le va a encantar a la señora Reiko-. expreso Lita.

-Que bueno siempre me gusta sorprender a mis clientes, aunque creo que no me vendría mal un poco de ayuda-. comentó ella, ya que a pesar de que recibió ayuda de su hijo llevar sola la pastelería era un poco difícil por los pedidos.

-Si quieres, yo te puedo ayudar, yo…

-Es la mejor chef y repostera del mundo y está disponible-. Andrw estaba muy orgulloso de su prometida.

-En serio, ¡es más, estás contratada!, ¿Cuándo puedes empezar?-. le pregunto sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Mañana mismo, si quieres.

-¡Perfecto!

Andrew le comentó a su novia que le debía una y ella le dijo que le haría una cena muy especial, susurrándole algo al oído haciendo que se pusiera sonrojado ocasionando que Darien lo molestara con alguno que otro comentario.

Cuando Reiko y Endymion regresaron del paseo de la playa se encontró con la sorpresa de que estaba toda su familia y amigos, le tenían una fiesta sorpresa, le dijeron que esto había sido obra de su esposo y de sus hijos.

-Muchas gracias-. estaba conmovida por aquel acto.

Así trascurrió la fiesta cuando iban a cantar todos los invitados se llevaron una sorpresa al ver el pastel y al preguntar quién lo había hecho Darien que había sido una amiga, todos quedaron fascinados con el dulce no sólo por la decoración sino por el sabor exquisito.

Durante las siguientes semanas Darien había cogido la costumbre de ir a visitar a Serena y a Lita, desde que trabajaba en la pastelería, él iba todas las tardes puntual solo por ver a la mujer que lo tenía loquito. Serena veía a Darien todos los días y eso la ponía muy feliz, Dai estaba contento por su mamá ya que le veía más contenta de lo normal.

Uno de los tantos días que Darien iba al local le pidió permiso a Serena para llevar a Dai al parque de diversiones que acababa de abrir a ella le pareció una estupenda idea para que los dos se llevaran mejor y se conocieran ya que veía que él quería ser su amigo.

Darien le preguntó a Dai si quería ir, al principio él no estaba seguro de ir pero luego de pensarlo aceptó, cuando ya estaban en el parque de diversiones se montaron en todos los aparatos del lugar y se divirtieron mucho. Cerca de las seis de la tarde decidieron regresar, pero pararon por el parque que estaba cerca de su casa, se sentaron en una banca, ya que Dai quería hablar.

-Dime, a ti te gusta mucho mi mamá, ¿verdad?-. le preguntó Dai haciendo Darien se pusiera algo nervioso.

-Por supuesto que me gusta-. le respondió con la mirada puesta en el cielo.

-Entonces, por eso quieres ser mi amigo para poder acercarte a ella-. dijo Dai un poco triste.

-Claro que no-.

-Si no es eso, ¿porqué quieres ser mi amigo?-. preguntó ya que ningún hombre se va a interesar en el hijo de la mujer que quieren conquistar a no ser que quieran algo a cambio, era lo que él pensaba y tenía en mente.

-Porque me pareces un niño maravilloso, inteligente y sobre todo porque tienes un buen corazón, por eso que quiero ser tu amigo no por lo que dijiste hace rato-. respondió el con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Entonces puedo ser tu amigo Dai?-.

-¡Sólo con una condición te dejaría ser mi amigo!-. comento él poniendo cada de serio.

-¿Cuál es?.

-Que nunca hagas llorar a mi mamá, ya que ella ha sufrido mucho y no quiero verla sufrir más, porque si le haces algo, nunca te lo perdonaré jamás y te las vería conmigo, esa es la condición para que seas mi amigo-. expreso el extendido su mano.

-Trato hecho, sólo quiero que sepas que nunca la lastimaría, ya que la quiero mucho y también te quiero mucho Dai, yo te prometo que los protegeré a los dos pase lo que pase-. le prometió a Dai estrechando sus manos como buenos amigos.

Después lo llevo a su casa y se despidió de él y de Serena, Dai le dijo que los dos eran amigos, ella al escuchar esto le dio mucho gusto.

Continuará…..


	5. Chapter 5

**Escucha a tu Corazón**

**(Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi)**

Aquí el Quinto capituló espero que sea de su agrado

Dialogo (-)

Pensamientos (" ")

Capituló 5 Un Fin De

Semana Inolvidable

Ha pasado ya un mes desde que Darien y Dai se hicieran amigos, va todos los días a la pastelería después que el saliera del trabajo los invitaba a cenar.

Por su parte, Serena, empezó a sentir algo por Darien más que de una simple amistad; ya que en un principio lo veía como un amigo en el cual podía confiar, pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba esos sentimiento fueron cambiando, poco a poco, y cada vez que lo veía se sentía extraña, pero no sabía la razón, hasta que un día lo vio habando con una mujer de cabello largo de color verde la cual se le estaba pegando mucho a él, esto le molestó mucho y empezó apretar con fuerza su puño por la rabia que sentía al verlo con esa tipa y entonces cayó en cuenta de que estaba celosa porque se había enamorado de él.

Por su parte, Darien también se había enamorado de ella desde que la vio por primera vez, pero al paso de las semanas ese amor se hizo cada vez más fuerte, ya no podía soportar más, tenía que decirle lo que sentía por ella y por su hijo, no solo lo quería como un amigo, sino como un hijo, así que ese día le preguntaría a Serena y a Dai si querían pasar el fin de semana en su casa de campo, podría pasar mas tiempo con ellos y de paso confesarle lo que sentía por ella.

Darien estaba de camino a la pastelería cuando se encontró con Dai en el camino.

-Hola Dai, ven sube que te llevo-.

-Que bien porque esta maleta me está matando-. respondió y se subió al auto.

Darien, le dijo que lo acompañara al parque un momento antes de ir a la Pastelería que quería preguntarle algo, Dai le dijo que sí, pero que le tendría que comprar un helado más tarde, cuando llegaron al parque se sentaron en una banca y él empezó a hablar.

-Oye Dai, necesito que me ayudes a convencer a tu mamá para ir de paseo los tres este fin de semana-.

-Así y ¿se puede saber adónde vamos?-.

-Bueno, es una sorpresa-.

-¡Oh!, vamos Darien, dime sí-. le dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Si te lo digo dejará de ser una sorpresa-. comentó algo divertido por ver la cara que puso Dai.

-¡Ah no es justo!-. dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Cómo se supone que te ayude, si no me dices-. protestó.

-Vamos no te enojes, sí, tú solo ayúdame a que tu mamá diga que sí y te prometo comprare lo que tú quieras-. le suplicó a Dai.

-Está bien te voy a ayudar, pero más te vale que cumplas con la que me dijiste-. le dijo estrechando su mano.

-Claro, yo no rompo nunca una promesa-.

Luego los dos se dirigieron al local y saludaron a Serena y a Lita que estaban muy ocupadas ya que estaba algo lleno el local tuvieron que esperar para poder hablar con ella, luego de un rato estaban libres, así que le pudo preguntar.

-Hola, mi principito, ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?-.

-Hola mamá, hoy me fue muy bien-.

-Hola Darien, que alegría verte-. expreso contenta y con el corazón acelerado.

-Hola Serena, a mí también me alegra-. contestó tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Mamá, Darien quiere preguntarte algo-.

-¿Sí?, dime qué me quieres preguntar-. En eso Lita se les acercó para saludar a los dos percatándose de las miradas cómplices que tenían sus dos amigos.

-¿Quería saber si tu y Dai quieren ir de paseo este fin de semana?-.

-Bueno, no sé Darien, además hay mucho trabajo y…-

-Vamos Serena porque no vas, yo me puedo hacer cargo de la Pastelerí dijo Lita para tratar de convencerla un poco.

-Pero es que…-

-Pero nada, ¿Es que no confías que pueda yo sola?, además Dai también quiere ir o ¿no es así Dai?-. Lo dijo en un tono de complicidad.

-Sí, yo también quiero ir Mamá ¡vamos síiiii!-.

-Vamos Serena, además sólo serán unos días y ya Lita te dijo que ella se ocuparía del lugar-. Suplicaba él también, ya que no sabía si tendría otra oportunidad para poder estar con ella, por tanto trabajo en el hospital.

Serena se quedo pensando un poco, ya que no le parecía mala la idea, además de que hace mucho que no tomaba un descanso desde que Luna murió

-Está bien iré, ¿Pero adónde es que vamos el fin de semana?-.

-No se los puedo decir porque es una sorpresa, lo único que puedo decirles es que lleven ropa cómoda, sus trajes de baño y ropa abrigada para la noche-.

-Antes de que se me olvide, los vendré a buscar el viernes por la tarde ¿les parece?-.

-Esta bien, pero espero que tanto misterio valga la pena-. comentó ella intrigada.

-Bueno me tengo que ir, ya que toda esta semana tengo mucho trabajo nos vemos el viernes-. Se despidió de Lita y de Serena con un beso en la mejilla y a Dai como siempre pasándole una mano en la cabeza.

Después se fue al hospital le tocaba hacer guardia y Serena y Dai se fueron a su casa. Horas después de que Lita se fuera a la casa de Andrew, ya que vivían juntos solo faltaban dos meses para que se casaran, quería sorprenderlo con algo delicioso.

Darien estaba revisando a sus pacientes del día, cuando terminó con el ultimo de sus pacientes fue a ver a su amigo Andrew antes de que se fuera.

-Hola amigo ¿se puede?-. le preguntó antes de entrar a su consultorio.

-Claro pasa, y veo que estas muy feliz-. comentó al verlo tan contento.

-Sí, lo que pasa este fin de semana podré decirle lo que siento por ella la voy a llevar a la cabaña y con la ayuda de Dai tengo la esperanza que todo salga bien-. respondió con mucha ilusión.

-Pero, me acuerdo que la última vez que fuimos la casa tenía unas goteras-. dijo recordando lo que pasó aquella vez.

-Lo mandé reparar hace unas semanas y el camino está bueno, además así podré decírselo sin que nadie nos interrumpa-.

Pero ninguno de ellos sabía que los estaban escuchando que sin que se dieran cuenta, se marchó para poder idear un plan para librase de esa persona ya que no dejaría que Darien fuera de nadie más que no fuera de ella.

-Bueno, te deseo que tengas mucha suerte porque lo que me ha contado Lita es que Serena ha pasado por muchas cosas-.

-Lo sé, eso mismo me dijo Dai pero de ahí no he podido saber más porque así podría tratar de quitarle un poco de esa tristezas que tiene en el corazón-

-Vamos Darien no te desanimes, posiblemente sea que el padre de Dai la abandonó o la engaño quién sabe-.

-No creo que sea eso, es como si…-

-¿Cómo si qué?, ¿En qué es lo que estas pensando?-.

-Es que si te pones a pensar ella tiene unos veintiséis y Dai no hace mucho que cumplió doce y si sacas cuentas lo tuvo como a los catorce o quince años-. eso era lo mas lógico si sacaba cuentas, pero no quería creer eso.

-Bueno quizás se enamoró de alguien mayor que ella y quedó embarazada, además no deberías darle tanta importancia al pasado-.

-Es que no me importa el pasado, lo que quiero es saber que es lo que le pasó para poder quitarle esa tristezas y ese sufrimiento que tiene en el corazón-.

-Te entiendo Darien-. él también había pasado por algo así con Lita y cuando ella estuvo lista le contó aquel dolor que tenía y lo mejor era tratar de no presionar las cosas y cuando estuviera lista diría aquello que la agobiaba.

-Trataré de que por lo menos se olvide de ese dolor y esa tristeza por unos días hasta que ella me quiera contar-.

Luego de esta conversación, Andrew se fue a casa y Darien se quedo haciendo guardia.

Por otra parte una mujer de cabello verde oscuro estaba planeando una forma de deshacerse de esa mujer de la que hablaban Darien y Andrew, decidió llamar a uno de sus contactos para que le dieran información y así ver como se deshacía de ella, de la peor forma posible, ya que no iba a permitir que le quitaran lo que le pertenecía.

Setsuna ya tenia los datos que necesitaba, de esa tipa se enteró de que tenía veintiséis años y que tenia un hijo de doce años, también se enteró de que trabajaba en una Pastelería con la prometida de Andrew y logro ver una foto de Serena, Setsuna se dio cuenta que era una rival peligrosa si se descuidaba, pero eso no iba a pasar, primero haría que se separaran, si no quería, entonces le daría por donde mas le duele que seria su hijo, ya que se notaba que lo quería, eso seria perfecto.

Por fin llegó el viernes, para Serena había sido una eternidad porque toda esa semana no pudo ver a Darien, que estaba muy ocupado en el Hospital, estaba muy nerviosa, ya eran medio día cuando apareció en su casa.

Llevaba puesto un suéter de polo de color blanco, un jeans de color azul, unas zapatillas naiki de color negro y unos lentes de sólo de color negro. Cuando Serena lo vio por la ventana de su cuarto, se sonrojó un poco ya que se veía muy guapo.

-Hola Dai y ¿Tú mamá?-.

-Hola, mi mamá se está terminando de arreglar-.

-Bueno, qué te parece si me ayudas a poner todo esto en el carro, mientras ella termina-. expreso dándole una de las maletas.

-Esta bien-. los dos subieron las maletas al carro. A los pocos minutos apareció cuando Darien la miro así se quedo sin palabras, ya que se veía muy linda.

-Hola Darien-. le dijo un poco sonrojada por la forma en que él la estaba mirando.

-H…hola Serena, te ves hermosa-. Le costaba articular palabra.

-Gracias-. respondió algo apenada.

-Bueno, que les parece si nos vamos ya-. se notaba que estaba nervioso y algo torpe cosa que le causó algo de risa a Serena.

Los tres se fueron a la casa de campo de él que quedaba a unas cuatro horas de la ciudad, en el trayecto se la pasaron o charlando de cualquier cosa y luego decidieron parar en un restaurante que quedaba de camino. Después de comer retomaron su viaje, ya que sólo faltaban dos horas, Dai se había quedado dormido en la parte de atrás del auto.

-Ya Dai se durmió-. le dijo a Darien.

-Me imagino que debe estar cansado ya que el viaje es algo largo-.

-¿Todavía no me dices adónde?-.

-Ya te lo dije, es una sorpresa no seas impaciente-. le dijo divertido viéndola de reojo.

-Dale dime por favor-. suplico.

-Serena-. la llamó, un poco serio.

-¿Sí?-.

-Me gustas mucho Serena-. esto ocasionó que ella se sonrojara, ya que no se esperaba algo así tan de repente.

-Voy a hacer que este fin de semana sea muy especial para ti y para Dai-. termino de decirle tomando la mano de ella por unos instantes.

-Darien-. esto lo dijo en un pequeño susurro.

Después no dijeron nada más, luego de unas horas llegaron cuando ella vio la casa que estaba en frente se sorprendió ya que parecía una mansión, era grande y al frente se podía apreciar un hermoso campo de flores, era un lugar increíble.

-¿Te gusta este lugar Serena?-. pregunto sin quitarle la vista.

-Que si me gusta ¡me encanta!-. expreso fascinada al ver aquel lugar.

-Y eso que todavía no has visto nada-. estaba seguro que cuando viera lo demás quedaría más que fascinada y no querría irse de aquel lugar.

-¿Es que todavía hay más?-. preguntó ella ya que era la primara vez que veía algo así.

-Sí, pero primero hay que despertar a Dai y meter el equipaje en la casa luego le muestro lo demás-. saliendo del carro para despertar a Dai.

Dai se quedó también asombrado por el tamaño de la casa y del lugar, pero como Darien les había dicho que todavía no veían la mejor parte del lugar, los guío por un pequeño sendero que quedaba atrás de la casa que conducía a una playa privada, el pequeño no lo podía creer.

-¡Esto es increíble Mamá es una playa y es sólo para nosotros tres!-. se notaba la emoción que sentía.

-Es cierto-.

-¿Entonces, le gustó la sorpresa?-.

-¡Síii!-. Gritaron a la vez haciendo que Darien se echara a reír, ya que le causó mucha gracia ver a Serena tan emocionada como una niña pequeña.

Los tres se la pasaron un rato jugando en la playa hasta que el sol se puso y regresaron a la casa para preparar algo de cenar. Luego, se fueron a acostar ya que estaban cansados por el viaje.

En el aeropuerto de Tokio acaba de llegar una mujer de unos cincuenta y dos años aproximadamente de cabello largo de azul oscuro y de unos ojos azules los cuales demostraban mucha tristeza. Cuando salio del aeropuerto, la estaba esperando el chofer de la limosina.

-Bienvenida señora Ikuko, ¿Adónde quiere que la lleve?-. preguntó el chofer.

-A casa por favor estoy algo cansado por el viaje, quiero ir a ver a mi esposo-.

-Como diga señora, además el señor Albert estará muy contento por su regreso-. le dijo mientras le habría la puerta del carro.

A la mañana siguiente, los tres después de desayunar se cambiaron de ropa para ir a la playa, cuando Darien vio a Serena con su traje de baño casi se le cae la baba ya que usaba un bikini de color azul, que dejaba mucho a la imaginación del chico, lo mismo pasaba con ella al ver a Darien sin camisa casi se desmaya, podía apreciar los bien formados pectorales que tenía y Dios estaba como para comérselo.

Darien y Dai se juntaron para mojar a Serena con unas pistolas de agua que tenían y en un descuido él la agarró de la cintura y le empezó hacer cosquillas, Dai también se sumó a eso hasta que le tocó su turno pero cuando trataron de hacerle cosquillas a Darien perdieron ya que le era más fuerte que ellos dos.

Ya entrada la noche, Dai dormía plácidamente en su cuarto y Darien acababa de salir del baño, ya que el fue el ultimo en entrar, pero cuando no encontró a Serena dentro de la casa decidió salir a la parte trasera de la casa e ir hacía la playa y la encontró sentada en la arena viendo hacía el mar. Darien la contempló un momento, se veía hermosa bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas, se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

-Que no daría por tus pensamientos-. dijo el haciendo que ella regresara de sus pensamiento.

-Darien-. sorprendida al verlo.

-¿En qué piensas?-.

-Pienso en todo lo maravilloso que me ha pasado desde que te conocí-.

-Sabes, nunca podré olvidar cuando tú y yo nos conocimos en aquel parque es como si me hubiera encontrado al ángel mas hermoso de toda mi vida-. lo dijo acercándose más.

-Darien yo…-. pero no pudo continuar ya que uno de los dedos de él se posó en sus labios para luego acariciar su rostro con su mano derecha mientras le decía.

-Serena…Serena-. le susurraba al oído mientras él se acercaban cada vez más hasta que podían sentir la respiración del otro, ella está muy sonrojada ya que podía sentir los labios de él sobre los suyos.

-Te amo-. le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Yo también te amo Darien-.

Y con estas palabras los dos se fundieron en un profundo beso, que trasmitía todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

Continuará…..


	6. Chapter 6

**Escucha a tu Corazón**

**(Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi)**

Aquí el Sexta capituló espero que sea de su agrado

Dialogo (-)

Pensamientos (" ")

Capituló 6 Una confesión de amor

Ninguno de los dos quería que ese beso terminara, pero lo tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire se miraron a los ojos por un momento como para asegurarse de que no era un sueño.

-Serena-. le dijo mientras tomaba la mano de ella y la llevaba hasta su pecho para que sintiera los latidos de su corazón.

-Te amo tanto Serena que daría mi vida por ti-. aquello era lo que él sentía con todo su ser.

-Yo también siento lo mismo por ti y a pesar de que tengo a Dai me sentía sola pero desde que tú entraste en mi vida ya no me siento sola porque te tengo a ti Darien, pero…- le dijo mientras se soltaba de su agarre.

-Pero…- repitió él, algo confundido.

-Es que tengo miedo-. le dijo agachando su cabeza.

-De qué tienes miedo Serena-. con mucha ternura le levanto la cabeza para que lo mirara.

-De que cuando sepas mi pasado, tú ya…-

-A mí no me importa saber sobre tu pasado, lo que me importa es el presente, muestro presente juntos y trataré de borrar ese pasado que te atormenta con mi amor por ti y por Dai-.

-Aunque trate de borrarlo, no puedo-. Esto lo dijo con una voz quebrantada ya que lo que pasó fue muy duro y los recuerdos son muy difíciles de borrar.

-Claro que puedes y yo..-.

-¡No se puede!, ¡Ni tu ni nadie puede!-. le grito mientras que por sus ojos las lágrimas empezaban a aparecer.

-Serena…-.

-No puedo borrar este dolor que siento aquí-. dijo señalando su corazón y ya no pudo más tenía que sacarse eso que la atormentaba.

-¡Mi madre me abandonó a los cuatro años, me sentía tan sola y que después a los catorce años me violaron tres sujetos de la peor manera!-. gritó mientras lloraba a lágrimas vivas tratando de que el dolor se apaciguara con el llanto.

Darien estaba en shock por lo que acababa de escuchar, pero al verla en ese estado no lo pensó ni un segundo mas y la atrajo hacia él y la rodeó con sus brazos mientras que de sus ojos se escapaban unas pequeñas lágrimas, que no podía creer todo lo que ella había sufrido, ahora comprendía esas palabras se juró a él mimos que la protegería a ella y a Dai.

Luego de un rato de que Serena se calmara un poco Darien se separo de ella un poco para poder mirarla a los ojos mientras que con su pulgar quitaba los rastros que había de las lágrimas.

-Serena, escúchame lo que te voy a decir-. Hizo una pausa antes de continuar.

-Antes de que te cruzaras en mi vida, yo sólo me dedicaba a estudiar y a trabajar parecía muerto en vida hasta que tú apareciste en mi vida todo cambió, me devolviste a la vida y el día en que nos conocimos no podía sacarte de mi mente, pero cuando no te encontraba me sentía sólo, triste de nuevo, pero cuando te encontré esa soledad y tristeza desapareció. Al paso de los días me fui enamorando de ti y le empecé a tener mucho cariño a tu hijo, es más daría lo que fuera por ser su padre yo lo considero un hijo de la mujer que más amo en la vida y a la única que amaré a pesar de su pasado, la seguiré amando y los pienso proteger pase lo que pase-.

Esto hizo que ella llorara de nuevo, que estaba conmovida por todo lo que había dicho, nunca se había enamorado de alguien cómo el y que a pesar de tener un pasado triste él la quería y a su hijo también.

-Te amo con todo mi corazón, ¿Serena quieres ser mi novia?-. le dijo mientras que pegaba su frente con la de ella.

-¿Qué?-.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-. volvió a preguntar.

-Es que…-.

-Se que te tomó por sorpresa la pregunta, pero hace tiempo que quería pedírtelo, pero si no…-.

-Sí-.

-Sí ¿Qué?-. preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Que si quiero ser tu novia Darien-. La abrazó con fuerza diciendo cuanto la amaba para luego besarla, pero esta vez el beso fue con mucha pasión, ternura y amor.

Los dos regresaron a la casa para descansar de tantas emociones en un día, mañana partirían por la tarde hacia la ciudad.

Darien fue el primero en despertar, no pudo dormir mucho, estaba feliz porque ella había aceptado ser su novia, pero se sentía tan impotente al saber que habían abusado de ella si tan sólo él la hubiera conocido en ese entonces, quizás la hubiera podido ayudar, eso está en el pasado y no lo podía cambiar, pero lo que si podía era darle todo su amor y cariño.

Serena se acababa de levantar y se quedó un rato contemplando a su hijo, el cual dormía profundamente. Se sentía tan feliz de tenerlo a su lado después de lo que le pasó, el era su vida y sin él no podría vivir, esperaba que le gustara la idea de que ella y Darien fueran novios, sonrió para sí misma. Luego salió para no despertar a su hijo, se decidió ir a la cocina para ver si podía hacer el desayuno, su sorpresa fue encantar a Darien preparándolo.

Al verlo le pareció gracioso ver como trataba que no se le quemaran los panqueques se acercó cuidadosamente para abrazarlo por la espalda, él a sentir los brazos de Serena sonrío y dejó lo que estaba haciendo y plantarle en los labios un beso de buenos días.

-Buenos… días… preciosa-. saludó entre besos.

-Hola amor-.

-¿Quieres que te ayude con el desayuno?-. preguntó al ver que tenía ciertos problemas.

-No-.

-¿No?-. preguntó mientras que le quitaba algo de harina de la cara.

-Porque esta vez quiero prepararte el desayuno para ti y Dai, así que tú preciosa ve a sentarte en la mesa, que esto ya va a estar listo en unos minutos-. le dijo mientras la sacaba de la cocina y la sentaba a la mesa.

Darien volvió a la cocina, mientras tanto Dai se acababa de despertar, se levantó de la cama con un poco de pereza cuando salió del cuarto escuchó unas risas y decidió ver qué era lo que pasaba, pero su sorpresa al bajar las escaleras fue ver que su Mamá y Darien se estaban dando un beso mientras comían.

-Cof …cof-. Dai empezó a toser para poder llamar su atención y lo logro porque se separaron algo nerviosos.

-Ehh… buenos días Dai-. le dijo Darien.

-Buenos días Mamá, Darien-. los saluda mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

-Y ¿que pasó anoche?-. preguntó directamente.

-Ahh… bueno es que…-

-Lo que pasa es que le pedí a tu Mamá que fuera mi novia y me dijo que sí-. le contestó.

-Hasta que al fin decidiste decírselo, ya me estaba preocupando pensé que nunca se lo dirías felicidades-. le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿No estás molesto?-. preguntó ella.

-Para nada, es más me alegra de que hayas decidido ser su novia Mamá, ya que quiero que seas feliz y además…-

-¿Además qué?-.

-Para ver cuando se casan y me dan un hermanito para jugar-. esto lo dijo muy divertido.

-No te preocupes Dai que vas a tener muchos hermanitos para jugar-. le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Darien!-. gritó apenada Serena mientras se tapaba la cara con sus manos.

En las calles de Tokio un joven de unos veintidós años de cabello largo de color negro, sujeto en una cola y caminando de regreso a su casa, se encontró a una joven de diecisiete años de cabello corto de color negro sentada en una mesa de un café, sola y decide hacerle compañía.

-Hola-.

Cuando ella escuchó la voz de la persona que la saludaba, alzó la vista de su libro sólo para encontrarse a la persona más le gustaba era Seiya Kou el hermano menor del novio de su prima.

-H…hola Seiya, ¿Cómo éstas?-.

-Muy bien y ¿tú?-.

-Bien, pero ven siéntate no te quedes parado-.

-Gracias y dime ¿qué haces por aquí tu sola?-.

-Lo que pasa es que estaba esperando a unas amigas, pero parece que me dejaron plantada-. le dijo algo triste porque no era la primera vez que lo hacían ella no tenia muchos amigos y sólo le hablaban cuando necesitaban ayuda en una materia.

-Oh, ya veo y que te parece si me acompañas a dar una vuelta por el parque ¿que dices?-. la invitó para que no estuviera triste, cuando la conoció la veía como una amiga nada más, era menor que él y no era su tipo, al pasar el tiempo ella se convirtió en una joven muy bella de la que se había enamorado pero, no se atrevía a decírselo.

-Me encantaría, pero no quisiera que tu novia se pusiera celosa-. le dijo algo ya desanimada.

-¿Mi novia?-. no entendía a que se refería.

-Sí aquella muchacha que estaba contigo en la fiesta de compromiso de tu hermano-.

-Ahh! Unazuki , ella es una amiga mía no mi novia-.

-Es que yo pensé…-

-Que era mi novia-. Hotaru le afirmó con la cabeza.

-No yo no tengo novia-. le aclaró.

-Entonces, sí me acompañas a dar una vuelta y luego te acompaño a tu casa que me dices,¿aceptas?-.

-Por supuesto-.

Los dos se fueron y pasaron las horas charlando hasta que ya era hora de que ella regresara a su casa, Seiya la acompañó hasta llegar a una gran casa que más bien parecía una mansión y antes de despedirse.

-Hotaru-.

-Sí-.

-Me preguntaba, ¿si querrías ir al cine conmigo el otro próximo fin de semana?-. le pregunto un poco nervioso.

-Sí, me gustaría mucho-.

-Perfecto, pasaré por ti como a las cuatro de la tarde de acuerdo-. le dijo muy feliz.

-De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos-. se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos-. dijo mientras tenía su mano en la mejilla y la veía entrar a su casa.

Serena estaba devuelta en su casa con Dai, después de saludar a Lita y Andrew y contarles las buenas noticias, ella le dijo que por la Pastelería todo estuvo tranquilo y sin ningún problema, eso le alegró mucho a Serena, ya que se sentía un poco culpable al dejarle tanto trabajo y que mañana podría salir más temprano.

Darien cuando llegó su, hermana lo recibió con un interrogatorio de ¿cómo le había ido?, ¿si ya eran novios? y ¿cuando planeaban casare?, en otras palabras no lo dejó en paz en toda la noche.

Después todo estuvo tranquilo hasta que cierto día en el que Setsuna se enteró de que Darien y la tipa esa, eran novios. Serena fue a visitarlo al hospital y ella los encontró dándose un beso en uno de los pasillos, esto le hirvió la sangre y se dijo a sí misma que se lo cobraría muy caro por robarle a Darien y con una sonrisa perversa decidió poner en marcha su plan, los separaría de una forma u otra y haría que ella lo odiara.

Dos días después…

No se sabía de Setsuna, al parecer se había reportado como enferma para llevar a cabo su plan.

Ese mismo día, Darien le había dicho a Serena que no podría verla porque tenia que quedarse en el hospital trabajando, ella decidió que después del trabajo le daría una visita sorpresa ya que hacía unos días que no lo veía.

Darien estaba tan concentrado en su trabajo que no se dio cuenta que alguien había entrado a su oficina, si escuchó su nombre y cuando alzó la vista se encontró con una Setsuna semidesnuda en su consultorio.

-¡Pero, qué haces Setsuna!, ¡Vístete de una vez!-. le dijo alterado y pasándole una bata para que se la pusiera, ya que si alguien entra estaría en grandes problemas.

-Vamos Darien, qué pasa porque no nos divertimos un poco-. se expresó en una forma sensual, mientras caminaba hasta él.

-Sabes Darien, tú me gustas mucho-.

-Lo siento mucho Setsuna, pero ya estoy enamorado de otra persona, así que haz el favor de vestirte por favor-. le contestó tratando de estar calmado y con la bata en la mano, esto hizo que se enfadara más y le contestó con rabia.

-¡Como puedes estar enamorado de una muchachita escupida como esa!-.

-¡Cuidado con lo que dices Setsuna no te permito que te refiera a ella de ese modo!-

Serena ya estaba llegando a su consultorio toco la puerta, entonces Setsuna aprovechó esa oportunidad y se lanzó hacía él quien perdió en equilibrio y cayó en el sillón con ella encima de él le dio un beso en la boca, cuando Serena entró y los encontró así se quedo en estado de shock. Sus ojos ya empezaban a cristalizarse y cuando él se quitó a esa mujer de encima y vio a Serena trato de explicarle.

-Serena, no es lo que tú piensas déjame expli…- pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que Serena le había dado tremenda cachetada.

-Eres un mentiroso, cómo pudiste engañarme así-. le dijo ya con las lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡No te quiero ver más en toda mi vida!-. gritó y salió corriendo de ahí ya que él era su primer amor y le hacía esto después de aquellas palabras que ahora era una vil mentira.

Continuará…..


	7. Chapter 7

**Escucha a tu Corazón**

**(Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi)**

Aquí el Séptimo capituló espero que sea de su agrado

Dialogo (-)

Pensamientos (" ")

Capituló 7 Malos entendidos y

Reconciliaciones

Luego de decir esas palabras que lastimaron a Darien, pero que para Setsuna eran perfectas, él trato de ir tras ella, pero sintió que alguien lo sujetaba de la mano.

-¡Vamos, deja que se vaya esa estúpida!-. le dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción, pero Darien se soltó del agarre y la sujetó del brazo con mucha fuerza.

-¡Aléjate de mí y de Serena!, y ¡grábatelo en la cabeza, a la única a quien amo es a ella y es la única que voy a amar por el resto de mi vida!-. la soltó con brusquedad y se fue tras Serena dejando a una molesta Setsuna.

-Esto me lo pagarás muy caro Darien Chiba, tú serás mío aunque tenga que desaparecer a esa estúpida de tu vida-. esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa malvada, tomo la bata que estaba en el piso y se fue ya que tenía otos planes en mente.

Darien trato de alcanzarla, pero no pudo ya se había ido del hospital, fue hasta su auto y se dirigió lo mas rápido que pudo a la casa de ella, al llegar empezó a tocar la puerta y a llamarla pero nadie respondió ni siquiera Dai intentó varias veces, hasta que salió la vecina de Serena de su casa para preguntar qué pasaba.

-¿Que sucede Darien?, ¿Porque tanto escándalo?-. le pregunto Molly.

-Lo siento mucho Molly pero estoy buscando a Serena no la has visto-. dijo preocupado.

-No ella no ha llegado todavía, ¿pasó algo?-. preguntó preocupada.

-Sí, lo que pasa es que hubo un malentendido y no me dejó explicárselo-.

-¿Dai tampoco esta?-.

-No se quedó a dormir en casa de un amigo-.

-Entiendo, si la ve dígale que necesito hablar con ella-. dijo antes de irse.

Luego, decidió llamar a Lita para saber si estaba con ella.

-Sí, buenas noches ¿quién habla?-. preguntó ella.

-Hola Lita soy yo Darien-.

-¡Ah! Hola Darien ¿dime qué se te ofrece?-.

-Quería saber si ¿Serena esta contigo?-.

-No ella no esta aquí pensé que estaría contigo, dijo que iría al hospital a visitarte. -explicó extrañada.

-Si fue pero hubo un pequeño problema y no la encuentro-.

-¿Pero que pasó?-.

-Te lo explico más tarde, si la vez o me avisas por favor-.

-De acuerdo-. contestó antes de cerrar la llamada.

Darien la estuvo buscando como loco y no la encontraba por ninguna parte, tenia miedo de que le hubiera pasado algo, se deshizo de esos pensamientos, ya que si le sucedía algo nunca se lo perdonaría, siguió buscando hasta que le vino a la mente un lugar, el mirador así que fue lo más rápido que pudo hasta ese lugar ya que estaba empezando a llover.

En el mirador se encontraba una triste Serena, empapada por la lluvia mientras lloraba y grito con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Darien porque me mentiste! que era la única manera de sacarse ese dolor que sentía y llorando cada vez más hasta que sintió que la abrazaban y le decían.

-Yo no te mentí, Serena-.

-¡Suéltame!-. ella trataba de zafarse de los brazos de él.

-No lo haré hasta que me escuches-.

-¡Tu me traicionaste!-. estaba enfadada y con el corazón dolido

-Yo no te traicione Serena todo esto es un malentendido, ella apareció así en mi consultorio y cuando te escuchó entrar se lanzó sobre mí y me besó-. explicó el rogando que confiara en él.

-¡Me estás mintiendo!-. no lo quería escuchar.

-No te estoy mintiendo mira a los ojos Serena y dime si te estoy mintiendo-.

Ella se quedo mirándolo a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que le decía la verdad pero había una voz en su cabeza que le decía que todo era una mentira y otra que le decía que no mentía, la estaba confundida, no sabía qué hacer decidió ignorar esas voces y escuchar la voz de corazón, el cual le decía que no le mentía y que la amaba.

-Yo te amo con todo mi corazón, tú eres la única mujer que yo amo y amaré por el resto de mi vida, sin ti no soy nadie y no voy a permitir que esa loca nos separe-. después llevó una de sus manos al rostro de ella colocándola en su mejilla mientas acercaba su rostro para besarla.

Serena pudo sentir en ese beso toda la sinceridad de sus palabras, no importaba que estuvieran empapados sólo les importaba estar juntos-. cuando los dos se separaron se miraron a los ojos hasta que ella le dijo.

-Lo siento mucho no debí dudar de ti, pero al verte así con ella me cegaron los celos y no escuché a mi corazón, que me decía la verdad-. ella no podía creer que había caído en la trampa de esa mujer y se sentía mal por no haber creído en él.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte amor nada, mientras estés con migo lo demás no importa-. expreso mientras la abrazaba. Así se quedaron por un rato bajo la lluvia, hasta que decidieron irse. Darien la cargó hasta el auto y le dijo que la llevaría a casa, pero ella lo sujeto con fuerza.

-¿No quieres que te deje en tu casa?-. le pregunto al darse cuenta de su mirada.

-No quiero quedarme sola-.

-¿Me puedo quedar contigo esta noche?-.

-Claro Rei no está en casa y puedes dormir en su cuarto-. le respondió además, él tampoco quería estar solo con todo lo que paso.

Los dos se fueron al apartamento los dos estaban tan mojados que la ropa se les pegaba al cuerpo. Darien le dijo que iría por unas toallas para poder secarse y algo de ropa para cambiarse.

Ella se quedó viendo unas fotos que había en la pared, una de ellas era de toda la familia todos se veían muy felices, en otra, aparecían él y sus hermanas cuando eran pequeños al verlo le pareció muy lindo y se imaginó tener un pequeño de él.

-Ten ponte esto-. le dijo, mientras le entregaba un pantalón largo y un suéter.

-No creo que seas de la talla de mi hermana, además tengo la sensación de que te sentirías un poco incómoda con su ropa-. comento al recordar que las piyamas de su hermana eran todas muy provocativas y que no sería buena idea darle una porque tendría un gran problema que no podría quitarse con un baño de agua fría.

-Gracias, y ¿el baño dónde está?-. pregunto temblando un poco por el frío.

-Puedes usar el de mi cuarto es el que esta al fondo del pasillo-. indicó mientras la veía desaparecer, procedió a efectuar unas llamadas.

Primero, llamó al hospital para decirles que le había surgido un problema y que por eso no podía ir, después llamó a Lita para decirle que había encontrado a Serena.

Luego, se fue a cambiar en el cuarto de su hermana, fue al suyo para ver a Serena la encontró dormida en su cama, se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la frente, decidió dormir en el cuarto de Rei, pero ella le agarró la mano y le dijo.

-No te vayas-. hablo algo cansada.

-No me voy si tú no quieres-. respondió con ternura.

-Puedes dormir conmigo, además la cama es muy grande y cabemos los dos, por favor, no quiero estar sola hoy-.

-Está bien-. contesto mientras se acomodaba en la cama y sintió como ella se abrazaba a él como una almohada.

-Buenas noches preciosa-. susurró a la vez que le daba un beso en los labios.

-Buenas noches Darien-. contestó ella también para luego colocar su cabeza sobre el pecho de él mientras el apagaba la luz.

A la mañana siguiente, Serena fue la primera en despertar pensando que todo lo que pasó ayer era un sueño, pero se dio cuenta que no estaba en su cuarto y que Darien dormía profundamente abrazado a ella. Le pareció una sensación muy agradable. Se veía tan tierno así.

Se hizo la dormida cuando él abrió los ojos se encontró con su ángel que dormía a su lado se sentía tan feliz al estar con ella de esa forma la contempló un rato antes de inclinarse para besarla.

-Buenos días preciosa-. saludó entre besos.

-Buenos días amor-. correspondió ella con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Cómo dormiste?-. preguntó mientras la pegaba más a él.

-Mejor que nunca y ¿tú?-.

-De maravilla, ya que amanecí con un ángel a mi lado-.

-Y yo con mi príncipe-.

-Qué te parece si desayunamos y te acompaño a tu casa para que te cambies y damos una vuelta-. le propuso.

-Esta bien, pero después me llevas a recoger a Dai y luego nos acompañas a la pastelería-. le dijo.

-Esta bien preciosa-.

Fueron a desayunar, Darien se cambió de ropa para salir.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde entonces nadie sabía de Setsuna. Renuncio alegando que tenía una propuesta de trabajo en el extranjero. En realidad ella estaba planeando su venganza contra Serena.

En otra parte de la ciudad se encontraba una señora de cincuenta y dos años de cabello azul sentada en la mesa de la terraza contemplando el paisaje con ojos llenos de tristeza y recordando lo que paso años atrás.

-¡Serena! Vámonos ya-. gritó Ikuko desde la sala de la casa.

-¡Ya voy!-. contestó la pequeña quien fue corriendo hasta su Mamá y le sonrío.

La mamá de la pequeña la cargó y la llevó hasta un parque, esperó a que la gente se fuera mientras su hija jugaba en uno de los columpios, a las seis y media de la tarde cuando encontró el momento adecuado abandonar a su hija ya que estaba muy entretenida con un cachorrito.

-Perdóname hija no puedo, cada vez que te miro lo veo a él, a través de tus ojos y de tu sonrisa-. empezó a llorar mientra caminaba dejando atrás a Naomi.

-Perdóname-.

Cada vez que recordaba el cargo de conciencia no la dejaba tranquila, no sabía si estaba viva y hasta trató de olvidarse de ella, aparentar que nunca tuvo una hija y se caso de nuevo. Su esposo Albert, es una gran persona que cuando se enteró de lo que hizo no la odió, sino que le dijo que la iba ayudar a encontrar la para que le pudiera explicar por qué la abandono y pudiera estar tranquila.

No aguanto más el estar encerrada. decidió sin un rumbo fijo y largo rato de estar caminando por la ciudad. Llegó a un parque, decidió sentarse en una banca, entonces los recuerdos la asaltaron de nuevo, la pobre ya no lo pudo evitar y empezó a llorar por todo ese sufrimiento que sentía hasta que escuchó la voz de alguien.

-¿Está bien señora?-. preguntó algo preocupado.

-Si estoy bien-. mintió ella tratando de sonreír.

-Pues a mí me parece que no, ya que nadie llora por nada, tenga para que seque esas lágrimas-. dijo mientras le ofrecía su pañuelo.

-Muchas gracias-. contestó, mientras se secaba las lágrimas sorprendida por la gentileza del chico.

-¿Cómo te llamas niño?-.

-Me llamo Daisuke, mucho gusto señora y ¿usted?-.

-Mucho gusto Daisuke, me llamo Ikuko-.

-¿Me puedo sentar con usted, señora Ikuko?-. preguntó, ya que por alguna razón sentía que la conocía.

-Claro, pero con una condición-.

-¿Cuál?-.

-Que no me digas señora, que me haces sentir vieja llámame sólo Ikuko de acuerdo-.

-Está bien Ikuko-. contestó, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Qué hace sentada aquí tan sola y triste?-. -peguntó una de las cosa es que era muy perceptivo y decía lo que pensaba.

-¿Porqué piensas que estoy triste?-. preguntó, sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Porque sólo la personas tristes lloran-.

-No todas las personas que lloran están tristes, a veces lloran por felicidad-. comentó ella.

-Tiene razón, pero las personas que lloran por felicidad no tienen una mirada así de tristes como la suya-.

-Eres muy listo, lo sabías-.

-Si mi mamá dice lo mismo-. trataba de animar a la señora.

-¿Tu mamá te quiere mucho verdad, Daisuke?-. preguntó con una sonrisa, pero con cierta melancolía.

-Si ella me quiere mucho al igual que Darien-.

-¿Tu papá?-.

-No es el novio de mi mamá, pero yo lo quiero como si fuera mi papá-.

-Ya veo y ¿tú que haces aquí en el parque sólo no deberías estar con tu mamá?. Pregunto con cierta preocupación.

-Lo que pasa es que le pedí permiso de venir un rato ya que donde trabaja mi mamá, no está muy lejos de aquí.

-¿Qué hace tu mamá?.

-Ella es la mejor repostera de mundo y también la mejor chef es dueña de una Pastelería que queda cerca de aquí-.

-Ya veo-. Pero ella quería saber más, tenía esa necesidad, no lo entendía.

-Porque no me acompaña y así la conoce, además estoy seguro que si se come uno de sus postres se sentirá mejor, ¿qué me dice?-.

-No sé…-

-Vamos, sí, además no quiero que se quede aquí sola-.

-Está bien te acompaño y así pruebo uno de sus pasteles-.

Los dos se fueron a la pastelería, Dai saludo a su mamá y le dijo que quería presentarle a una amiga que había conocido en el parque.

-Mamá te presento a mi amiga Ikuko.

-Hola mucho gusto en conocerla, yo me llamo Serena Tsukino-. se presentó con una sonrisa.

Ikuko estaba en shock ya que acababa de encontrar a su hija la cual había abandonado en ese lugar y que el niño que acababa de conocer era su nieto no lo podía creer esto tenia que ser un sueño.

-¿Se siente bien?-. preguntó preocupada, ya que estaba algo pálida, pero no sabía porque al tener en frente a esa señora le resultaba familiar.

Continuara….


	8. Chapter 8

**Escucha a tu Corazón**

**(Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi)**

Aquí el Octavo capituló espero que sea de su agrado

Dialogo (-)

Pensamientos (" ")

Capituló 8 Conociendo a la familia

De mi novio

-Sí estoy bien, no te preocupes-.

-¿Está segura?-.

-Sí es solo que estoy algo cansada-. mintió ella.

-Dai me dijo que haces unos dulces deliciosos y me gustaría poder probarlos-.

-Bueno, porque no toma asiento y le traigo la carta para que pueda escoger el mientras le traigo un poco de agua-.

-De acuerdo-. contestó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Dai porque no acompañas a la señora Ikuko un rato-.

-Perfecto, así puedo seguir platicando con ella-. Dai acompaño a Ikuko a que se sentara mientras esperaba a su mamá.

-Aquí tiene el menú y un vaso con agua-.

-Gracias-. dijo mientras echaba un vistazo al menú.

-Me gustaría unos Dangos por favor-. pidió ya que hace tiempo que no comía uno.

-En seguida se lo traigo-.

-¿Que pasa, Serena te vez algo preocupada?-. pregunto Lita que al verla entrar se dio cuenta que estaba rara.

-Es que Dai acaba de conocer a una señora en el parque y la trajo al local para que probara algún dulce y para que no se sintiera sola-.

-Bueno, eso no es raro ya que Dai le gusta mucho ayudar a las demás personas el tiene un corazón muy bondadoso como tú-.

-Sí lo sé pero no es eso, es más me gusta que el trate de ayudar a otros-.

-¿Entonces, qué es lo que te tiene así?-.

-No sé pero siento como si la conociera de hace mucho, siento un dolor muy grande en mi pecho y mucha tristeza, quizás es mi imaginación-.

-Quien sabe, puede que si la conozcas y no te acuerdes o a lo mejor puede ser tu madre la que estuviste buscando, uno nunca sabe lo que nos prepara el destino-.

Serena le había contado que su madre la abandonó, pero no le dijo todo lo que tuvo que pasar, consideraba a Lita como su amiga pero no quería contarle esa parte de su vida.

-Si ese fuera el caso no crees que me reconocería, además de eso hace mucho tiempo aunque yo la tuviera en frente, no la podría reconocer, ya no recuerdo como era ella, sólo sé que había un rico olor a rosas con jazmín.

-Además si llegara aparecer pienso que sería muy tarde para que ahora se preocupe por mí-. salió de la cocina dejando a Lita un poco sorprendida por sus palabras.

-Ahí viene mi mamá-.

-Perdón por la tardanza, pero aquí están sus Dangos espero que le gusten-.

-Vamos a ver-

-Están muy buenos-.

-Vez, te lo dije ahora ya está más contenta-.

-Si tenías razón ya me siento un poco mejor-.

-Que bueno-.

-Te felicito Serena está muy rico pero dime, ¿quién te enseño a cocinar a sí?-.

-Gracias, pero todo esto se lo debo a Luna, la persona que me acogió como su hija, ella era la dueña del lugar y la que me enseñó todo lo que sé-.

-Entiendo-. se dio cuenta por la forma en la que se refería que ya no estaba en este mundo, pero daba las gracias en el fondo de su corazón por haber ayudado a su hija.

-Bueno, yo me voy tengo que seguir trabajando-. mientras Ikuko comía su dulce, le preguntó a Dai ¿a qué escuela iba? y ¿qué edad tenía?.

-Bueno, Dai ya me tengo que ir-.

-Tan pronto te tienes que ir-. se la estaba pasando muy bien con ella

-Si lo que pasa es que no le avise a mi esposo que iba a salir, así que debe estar algo preocupado-.

-Entiendo, ¿pero vendrás de acuerdo verdad?-.

-Claro que vendré-. dijo mientras se paraba de su asiento para pagar la cuenta y despedirse de Serena.

-Bueno Serena me dio mucho gusto conocerte y ten por seguro que vendré cuando pueda-.

-A mi también me dio gusto conocerla y es pero verla pronto-.

-Bueno, hasta luego y Dai muchas gracias por tu compañía la disfruté mucho-. se despidió con beso el la mejilla.

-A mí también me gustó mucho estar contigo, regrese pronto-.

Después de despedirse de Ikuko, Serena se sintió algo triste.

Darien estaba de camino a la floristería de su madre hace rato que no iba por ahí y de paso le compraría un ramo de rosas rojas a Serena.

Cuando llego al lugar lo recibió su madre Reiko.

-Hola, hijo, ¿Cómo estás?-. lo saludó con un fuerte abrazo.

-Muy bien mamá y ¿tú?-.

-Con mucho trabajo, pero bien y dime ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-.

-Es que un hijo no puede visitar a su madre-. dijo con cara de reproche.

-Si puedes, pero es raro verte por este lugar, ya que siempre estás en el hospital y nunca tienes tiempo-.

-Bueno lo que pasa es…-

-Lo que pasa mamá es que tu querido hijo ya tiene novia y es por eso que está como en la luna-.

-¡Cómo está eso de que tienes novia y porque no me la has presentado, ah!-. le dijo con las manos en la cintura y poniendo una cara de tristeza.

-Bueno he estado algo ocupado últimamente y es por eso que no te lo había podido comunicar jejeje-. dijo riendo un poco nervioso, cuando usaba ese tono de voz no era muy bueno, a pesar de que era un hombre hecho y derecho no podía negar que su madre le daba algo de miedo-.

-¿Cómo se llama?-. preguntó más cerca de su hijo y con una cara ahora de pocos amigos.

-Serena Tsukino-. respondió con algo de temor.

-¿Tsukino Serena… ella no fue la que me hizo el pastel de cumpleaños?-. pregunto alzando una de sus cejas.

-Si es ella mamá y es una persona encantadora y aún no entiendo que le vio al tonto de mi hermano-.

-Por lo menos es encantadora y muy amable no como cierta persona que conozco hasta ciento lastima por el pobre de Nicolás-. le dijo y entonces Rei iba a protestar, pero su madre los interrumpió.

-¡Pero qué les pasa compórtense no son unos niños de cinco años por Dios-.

-Pero si ella comenzó-.

-No es cierto-.

-¡Que si!-.

-¡Que no!-.

-¡Que si!-.

-¡Que nooooooo!-.

-¡Que siiiiiiiii!-.

-¡Ya basta!-. le dijo, mientras los separaba.

-¡Ya compórtense los dos no, ven la vergüenza que me están haciendo pasar con los clientes!-. dijo muy avergonzada, haciendo que sus hijos se apenaran y se disculparan con las personas.

-¿Dime Darien, cuando la vamos a poder conocer?-. le pregunto con algo de curiosidad ya mas calmada.

-No sé todavía-.

-Que te parece este fin de semana, así puede conocer a toda la familia. Tu prima viene de visita y hasta le puedes decir a Andrew y Lita que vengan que hace mucho que no los veo-.

-Suena genial, mamá pero es que no se si ella y Dai puedan ir tendría que preguntarles-

-¿Quién es Dai?-. preguntó ella sintiendo que se había perdido de algo.

-Dai es el hijo de Serena, mamá, y cuando lo conozcas te va a caer muy bien ya que yo lo quiero como se fuera mi hijo-. aquello sorprendió mucho a Reiko.

-¡Que emoción ya tengo un nieto!-. dijo muy feliz.

-¡Mamá!-. Darien y Rei la miraban asombrados.

-Porqué me ven así, si es más que obvio, que cuando se casen él será mi nieto además, me gusta la idea de ser abuela y por lo que puedo ver en tus ojos, estas muy enamorado. Eso me gusta mucho así que cuenta con migo que te apoyo-. de algún modo Darien no podía sentirse tranquilo por la conducta de su madre en algunas ocasiones le daba escalofrío pero ella era buena madre.

-Me alegra escuchar eso-.

-Bueno, yo me retiro para poder avisar a los demás-.

-Todavía me sorprende la reacción de mamá-. de dijo a su hermano.

-Sí, yo también no esperaba que se pusiera así-.

-Me pregunto cómo reaccionara papá-.

-Ni me lo quiero imaginar-. dijo Darien.

-Bueno, yo regreso al trabajo-.

-Espera me puedes dar un ramo de rosas rojas para Serena-.

-Esta bien, pero me tendrás que comprar un dulce de limón-.

-De acuerdo-. le dijo resignado ya que si no lo hacía ella se la iba a desquitar con él.

En otro lugar de Tokio, una mujer de cabello azul acababa de llegar a su casa le esperaba su marido, preocupado.

-¿Dónde te metiste?, ¡Me tenías muy preocupado!-.

-No me lo vas a creer Albert, la encontré, encontré a mi hija-.

-Estas hablando en serio, no te habrás equivocado-.

-No, era ella lo puedo sentir-. puede que haya crecido pero su apellido, sus ojos y su sonrisa eran la misma.

-¿Pero cómo fue?-. Preguntó y Ikuko le empezó a contar como fue que la encontró…

-No lo puedo creer como es curioso el destino, ¿no?-..

-Si así es-.

-Pero, porqué no le dijiste que eras su madre y…-

-¡Como quieres que le diga!, ¡Hola Serena soy tu madre, la que te abandono cuando tenías cuatro años!, yo no le puedo decir eso-.

-Pero, tarde o temprano se lo tendrás que decir y afrontar la realidad Ikuko no puedes mentirle, cuando se entere que le has estado mintiendo te puede ser peor-.

-Y crees que no me va a odia haberla abandonado-.

-Pero eso tú no lo sabes-. se acercó a su esposa tomándola de la mano.

-Se lo diré cuando lo crea prudente mientras tanto sólo quiere conocerla más y también a nieto antes de decirle la verdad-.

-Yo sólo te digo que deberías decírselo, pero si esa es tu decisión yo te apoyo-.

-Gracias Albert-.

Después que salió de la floristería fue a ver a Serena y que estaba hablando con Lita, hizo una seña para que no dijera nada, se acercó despacio y le dijo al oído.

-Hola, amor-. dándole un beso en la mejilla asiendo que se estremeciera un poco.

-¡Darien!-. dijo muy feliz y dándole un gran beso y un abrazo.

-Esto es para ti amor-.

-Gracias son bellísimas-. a ella le encantaba mucho ese lado romántico y detallista.

-No tanto como tú-.

-V…voy a poner las rosas en agua, ahora vengo-.

-¡Hola Lita, Dai!-.

-Hola-.

-Serena, este fin de semana va a ver una reunión familiar en la casa de mis padres y mi mamá quiere que vayas, te quiere conocer a ti y a Dai-.

-También me pidió que fueras Lita, ya que hace rato no te ve ni a Andrew-.

-¡Es pera un momento, Darien!-.

-¿Qué pasa Serena?-. preguntó el al notar su tono de voz.

-E…en…serio tus padres quien conocerme-.

-Claro que sí-.

-¿Mamá no me digas que estas nerviosa por conocerlos?-.

-Sólo un poco ya que no se si les agradaré-.

-No te preocupes amor, mi familia te va adorar, ya lo veras-.

-Tú tranquila, que le vas agradar, además yo también pasé por lo mismo con la familia de Darien-. comento Lita.

-¿En serio?-. preguntó ella.

-Lo que pasa es que mis padres consideran a Joe como uno más de la familia y pues querían conocer a la que sería su prometida-. contestó Darien.

-Es cierto, es más yo al principio estaba como tú, pero la familia de Darien es muy agradable, como ya conoces a Rei y a Hotaru no tendrás ningún problema-. aclaró ella.

-Tan sólo espero que todo salga bien-.

-Todo saldrá bien amor-.

-Antes de que me olvide Rei me pidió un dulce de limón y si no se lo llevo, esta vez me mata-.

-Yo te traigo el dulce, ahora vengo-. dijo Lita.

-Como le puedes tener miedo a tu hermana si es una persona muy agradable-. comento Dai sin entender porque le tenía miedo.

-Es que tú no conoces a la verdadera Rei y eso sólo sucede cuando se enoja y créeme que no es nada agradable-. aquello ocasionando que Serena se riera por la cara que puso.

-No le veo la gracias sabes-. dijo cruzando los brazos.

-Lo siento cariño, pero tu cara era muy graciosa, además no me lo puedo imaginar-.

-Aquí tienes Darien-.

-Gracias Lita, me salvaste las vida-. Aquello ocasionó que todos rieran.

Darien estuvo un buen rato conversando con Serena pero antes de irse le dio un beso de despedida. El sábado la pasaría a buscar a las tres de la tarde.

Llegó el gran día en el que Serena iba a conocer a la familia de Darien, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, que no sabia que ponerse ya que quería dar una buena impresión así que al final opto por algo casual.

-Darien-.

-Hola Dai ¿como estás?-.

-Muy buen-. dijo y en eso Serena entra al auto.

-Hola cariño-. saludó con un beso.

-Hola amor, ¿estás lista para conocer a mi familia?-. preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Sí-.

-Vamos no estés nerviosa además estás muy guapa-.

-Tú también te vez bien-.

-Bueno, andando antes que los demás lleguen-.

Cuando llegaron Serena y Dai quedaron asombrados pensaban que la casa de campo era una mansión, ésta era mas grande ya adentro se podía percibir un ambiente tranquilo y acogedor. Darien los guió a la sala para esperar a que bajara su madre, la cual no tardó mucho tiempo, era una mujer que dejaba una fuerte impresión, tan elegante, de un porte esbelto, de cabello largo de color negro y unos ojos de color gris claro y tenia una piel blanca y tersa.

-Hola mamá-. la saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola hijo-. correspondió aquel gesto.

-Mamá, te presento a mi novia Serena Tsukino-.

-Hola, mucho gusto en conocerte Serena-. contestó con una sonrisa al ver a la chica que conquistó a su hijo.

-El gusto es mío señora Chiba-. Trató de controlar los nervios que tenía.

-Oh, vamos estamos en confianza puedes llamarme Reiko, además no me gusta mucho formalismo si ya casi somos de la familia-. lo dijo quiñado un ojo.

-¿Y quien es este muchacho tan apuesto?-. preguntó al ver a Dai.

-El es mi hijo Daisuke-.

-Mucho gusto en conocerla Reiko-. saludo con mucha cortesía.

-A mi también me da mucho gusto conocerte-. aquel niño era un encanto mientras le daba un abrazo.

-¿Mamá y los demás?-. preguntó ya que no veía a sus hermanas ni a su papá.

-Bueno, tu padre no tarde en bajar y tus hermanas y Seiya fueron a buscar a tu prima y cuñado al aeropuerto. Amy llamó para avisar que llegarían un poco tarde, ya que Taiki tiene un seminario-.

-¿Qué pasó con Andrew y Lita?, no me digas que no les avisaste-. preguntó esta vez Reiko.

-Si les avisé, lo que pasa es que querían comprar algo para Michiru es por eso que no han llegado-. le contestó y en eso apareció el padre de Darien.

Era un hombre alto y apuesto, lo que le sorprendió a Serena fue lo parecido que era Darien a su padre los dos tenían el mismo color de cabello, lo único que los diferenciaba era el color de los ojos, los de el eran de color azul claro, pero del resto eran muy parecidos y era como si vieras a Darien en el futuro cuando tuviera la edad del padre.

-Hasta que al fin bajas-. le reclamó a su marido.

-Lo siento, querida, hola hijo-. se disculpó por su demora.

-Hola papá mira te quiero presentar a mi novia Serena Tsukino y a su hijo Daisuke-. pero al escuchar que ese niño era su hijo no le agradó mucho, pensó que ella sólo le interesaba su dinero y que luego se largaría con el padre del niño.

-Mucho gusto, señor Chiba-. saludó primero Dai.

-Es un placer conocerlo, señor Chiba nunca imaginé que Darien y usted se parecieran tanto-. ella no salía de su asombro.

-Verdad que sí-. contesto Reiko ya que su esposo ni siquiera los saludó.

-¿Y dígame señorita Tsukino de que parte de Japón es usted ya que su forma de hablar no es de la ciudad?-. aquello sorprendió a su esposa e hijo ya que ni siquiera se había molestado en saludar ni por cortesía.

-Yo soy del pueblo de Kobe, pero desde de los catorce años vivo en la ciudad de Tokio-. le respondió al darse cuenta su cambio de actitud y empezó a sentir algo de nerviosismo bajo la mirada de el.

-¿Entonces, sus padres viven también aquí en la ciudad?-. pregunto con cierta curiosidad.

-¡Pero papá que es esto un interrogatorio!, ni siquiera los has saludado-. claro que aquello a Darien le molesto en la forma que se estaba comportando.

-Darien guarda silencio que tan sólo quiero conocerla-. le dijo algo serio.

-Papá, hay otras maneras de…- Serena puso su mano sobre el hombro de el.

-Esta bien Darien-. dijo con cierta seriedad.

-Serena-. era la primera vez que la veía así, pero para Dai no, sabía que de algún modo su madre estaba molesta por la forma en la que le habló ese señor.

-Con respecto a lo que me preguntó antes, mis padres no viven en la ciudad-. contesto con firmeza.

-¿Entonces, decidieron regresar a Kobe?-. volvió a preguntar.

-No señor Chiba, mi padre murió cuando yo era muy pequeña no lo recuerdo, por otra parte mi madre me abandonó a los cuatro años. Pero a pesar de eso encontré un gran apoyo y amor de una muy buena mujer, que en paz descanse, le debo todo lo que soy y todo lo que he aprendido fue gracias a ella, ¿así si tiene alguna otra pregunta señor Chiba con gusto puedo contestársela?-.

Reiko río disimuladamente era la primera vez que alguien le habla así a su marido. Darien sonrío para su adentró al saber que con Serena nadie podía meterse y de la manera que había contestado era digno de admirar sobre todo por el hecho de que había puesto en su lugar a su padre. Endymion estaba sorprendido de las agallas que tenía esa mujer para hablarle de esa manera, pero tenia que reconocer que le gustaba y que su hijo tenía un buen ojo para elegir a las mujeres.

-Sí-. mirándola a los ojos.

-Lo escucho señor Chiba-. contestó con la misma seriedad, pero con un tono tranquilo.

-¿Estás enamorada de mi hijo? o ¿sólo lo quieres por conveniencia?-. aquella pregunta ocasionó que Darien y su esposa se molestaron con él.

-Es suficiente Endymion, que falta de respeto-. no podía creer que dijera algo así.

-Lo siento mucho Serena, no sé que le sucede a mi marido-. le pidió una disculpa.

-No te disculpes Reiko, quiero saber qué es lo que trama, eso es todo-. lo dijo de la manera mas cínica posible.

-¡Cómo te atreves a decir semejante cosa de ella papá, si ni siquiera la conoces!, ¡Qué pasa contigo tú no eres así!-. gritó molesto por su actitud.

-¡Y tú, sí la conoces lo suficiente!, ¡estás seguro que te quiere y no se va a ir con el padre de este niño cuando consiga lo que quiera!-. esto fue lo que derramó la gota del vaso para Dai, ya que no aguantó más lo que le decía a su madre.

-¡No vuelva a decir eso de mi madre!-. gritó en un tono desafiante a la vez que apretaba sus puños.

-¡Daisuke, por favor, contrólate!-. le pidió ella tratando de controlar a su hijo.

-¡No mamá, ya me cansé de que el señor te esté diciendo todo eso si ni siquiera te conoce y no sabe lo equivocado que está!, ya que a mí me consta que tú lo quieres mucho, yo también lo quiero como un amigo y un papá para mi y no me párese justo que él te diga toda esas cosas y tú no le digas nada!-. estaba tan molesto que se zafó del agarre de su madre y le pegó a Endymion en el estómago.

-¡Daisuke Tsukino!.- le grito Serena, pero el salio corriendo.

-Estás contento Papá-. Darien fue por Dai.

-Me importa muy poco lo que usted piense de mí, pero está usted en un error y me disculpo por la conducta de mi hijo y el golpe que le dio-. ella también quería salir de ahí para hablar con Dai.

-¿Sí? y ¿cuál es mi error según usted?- preguntó impidiendo que se fuera de la sala, ella hizo que la siguiera hasta llegar donde estaban Darien y Dai.

-Mire a su hijo-

Darien estaba actuando no como un amigo sino como un padre y Endymion recordó que su hijo estaba actuando de la misma manera que él cuando lo regañaba cosa que le causó algo de gracia.

-Su hijo ama tanto a Dai como su fuese su propio hijo y esa bondad, amor y corazón, son las que me cautivó de su hijo, no su dinero, y piense lo que piense yo amo a Darien con todo mi ser y eso no lo va a poder evitar-.

-Daisuke-. Al escuchar la voz de su madre, se tensó ya que sabía que había hecho mal, pero ella se acercó y lo abrazo.

-Gracias-. Susurró y él apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombro de su madre.

-Papá yo no sé qué te pasa pero, al igual que Serena, yo la amo más que a mi propia vida y no sólo a ella sino también a Dai, y aunque tenga que enfrentarme a ti, a todo el mundo por estar con ella lo haré-.

.

-Muy bien hijo, eso es lo que quería oír-. le dijo acercándose hasta donde estaba Serena y Dai.

-Ciento mucho lo que te dije Serena, es sólo que quería ver cuanto amabas a mi hijo y me quedó muy claro eso y bienvenida a la familia Chiba-. le dijo mientras le daba un gran abrazo.

-¿Papá?-. Darien no entendía que era lo qué pasaba.

-Lo siento hijo, sólo los estaba poniendo a prueba y creo que se me fue la mano-. le dijo para luego ponerse a la altura de Dai

-¿Oye Daisuke me puedes perdonar por lo que dije?-. Dai se quedo mirándolo unos segundos, antes de contestarle, pero luego vio a su madre.

-Siento haberle pegado no debí hacer eso y lo perdono por lo que dijo-. claro que le costó disculparse.

-Eres un buen muchacho y por lo del golpe descuida-. él sabía que se había pasado y que esa reacción era por defender a su madre.

-Por favor, querido, para la próxima sé más suave, sí-. aconsejó Reiko.

-¡Mamá, tu sabías que nos estaba probando!-. dijo indignado ya que cómo pudo apoyarlo en algo así.

-Si, lo siento hijo, pero no me pude resistir al plan de tu padre y Serena perdónanos, no queríamos que pasaras un mal rato y sólo espero que algún día te cases ponto con mi hijo-. expresó con una sonrisa.

-No se preocupe Reiko, los entiendo-. ella no los culpaba

Después de eso empezaron a llegar los demás familiares de Darien, los primeros en llegar fueron su hermanas y Seiya el novio de su hermana menor, los cuales traían consigo el equipaje de la prima mayor de el y del primo de Andrew.

Serena al conocerlos se enteró que los dos estaban casados y que esperaban a su primer hijo. Supo que Michiru era una gran violinista y que su esposo era el mejor corredor de formula uno, el apodo a ella de "Gatita" lo que ocasionó que Darien se pusiera celoso.

Al rato apareció Lita y Andrew y los demás de la familia y fue conociéndolos a todos, pero a la única que no pudo conocer fue a la hermana de Andrew, por cuestiones de trabajo.

Los amigos y la familia Chiba estaban muy contentos con que Serena fuera la novia de Darien y el que más halagos se llevó fue Dai, ya que todos no paraban de decirle que era muy tierno y lindo, en otras palabras todo salió perfecto.

Lo que no sabían era que una persona estaba tratando de destruir esa felicidad.

En la otra parte de Japón específicamente en la ciudad pesquera de Kobe se encontraba una mujer de cabello verde caminado por las calles más peligrosas del lugar buscando a unos amigos que le debían un favor, era hora que se lo pagarán, siguió hasta llegar a una bodega abandonada en la cual aparecieron "sus preciados amigos".

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí muchachos-. expreso el primer hombre con una sonrisa.

-Si es nuestra querida Setsune, ¿qué te trae por aquí?-. pregunto el tercer hombre.

-He venido a cobrar un favor que me deben-. hablo con mucha sensualidad.

-¿Y se puede saber de qué se trata, para que hayas tenido que recurrir a nosotros?-. preguntó el segundo hombre.

-Necesito que eliminen a un estorbo de mi camino-. dijo caminando hacia uno de los sujetos.

-¿Quién es esa persona?-. preguntó el segundo hombre.

-Tengan es una foto de la que necesito que eliminen-. les dijo mientras le entregaba la foto.

-Bueno no esta nada mal-.

-Tienes razón hermano-.

-Hay algo que me resulta muy familiar-. comento el tercer hombre.

Los tres examinaron mejor la foto de la chica y fue el segundo hombre que se dio cuenta de quien era ya que a pesar de los años tenia esos lindos ojos y esa esplendida boca que nunca olvidaría.

-Jajajaj Rubeus, Jedite es la chica del callejón de hace años atrás-. dijo Neflyte.

-Pero que sorpresa si es la preciosa de aquella vez-. hablo Jedite.

-Si es cierto, pero hora esta más buena que antes seguirá siendo tan excitante como aquella vez-. expreso de una manera grotesca Rubeus.

-Esta bien Setsune, te vamos ayudar cuál es tu plan ya que esta preciosa nos trae buenos recuerdos-. dijo Neflyte recordando como se divirtieron con ella.

-Perfecto.- ¨ Esta vez Darien será mío y tú desaparecerás para siempre jajajajaj ¨.esto era lo que ella pensaba

Continuara…


	9. Chapter 9

**Escucha a tu Corazón**

**(Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi)**

Aquí el Noveno capituló espero que sea de su agrado

Dialogo (-)

Pensamientos (" ")

Capituló 9 Papá por un día

-Muy bien, esto es lo que tienen que hacer…-

-¡No sería mejor eliminarla de una vez!-. expreso con impaciencia Rubeus.

-No, quiero que sufra de la peor manera-. respondió ella con una sonrisa

-¿Y cómo es el mocoso?-. preguntó Rubeus.

-Aquí tengo una foto-. dijo mientras se lo entregaba a Neflyte.

-¿Y tú crees que tu plan va a funcionar?, si es un muchacho de unos once o doce años no creo que funcione-. dijo no muy convencido Jedite.

-Claro que va a funcionar y estoy segura de que será fácil eliminar…-

-No crees que es mejor si matamos al mocoso de una vez, luego nos divertimos con ella, después la matamos, así de fácil y tú tienes el camino libre en vez de darle tanta vuelta-. dijo con desesperación Rubeus.

-Tan impaciente como siempre Rubeus nunca puedes disfrutar del espectáculo-. le dijo mientras se acercaba a el.

-No has cambiado nada-. le sonrió antes de posar sus manos sobre su parte íntima.

-Lástima, que no puedo decir lo mismo ya que te has suavizado con el tiempo-. dijo dándole un beso.

-Yo concuerdo con Rubeus, además ¿para qué nos sirve el mocoso?-. preguntó Jedite interrumpiéndolos.

-Porque lo que yo quiero que sufra y después la quitaremos del camino y que mejor manera mientras ve a su hijo morir lentamente en su brazos y luego, la eliminamos a ella-. explicó Setsuna con un brillo en los ojos.

-¿Y tú que opinas, Neflyte?-. le pregunto Rubeus, pero no recibió respuesta.

Él estaba sumido en sus pensamientos desde que Setuna le había entregado la foto de Dai por su mente le pasaba una idea que lo estaba inquietando y quería comprobar que lo que estaba pensando era cierto. Pero salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar que lo estaban llamando.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto él.

-Que hace rato te estamos llamando y no respondías-. le dijo Jedite algo molesto.

-¿Qué opinas del plan de Setsuna?- preguntó de nuevo Rubeus.

-Vamos hacerlo como Setsuna dijo-.

-Perfecto-

-Pero lo haremos a nuestro modo, así que primero le haremos una pequeña visita-. les dijo Neflyte para ver si así poda ganar algo de tiempo y averiguar lo que necesitaba.

-Háganlo como quieran, mientras sigan el plan-. ordenó mientras se alejaba de Rubeus y caminaba hacía la salida.

-No fallen-. les advirtió.

-¿Cuando te hemos fallado querida?-. pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Parten mañana a Tokio yo los alcanzo, después tengo que resolver otras cosas-. dijo antes de irse.

A la mañana siguiente, los tres habían llegado Tokio solo esperando el momento indicado, Neflyte los estaba buscando aparte, sin decirles nada a sus compañeros.

Tan solo faltaban un mes mas para la boda de Andrew y Lita, Serena le dijo que podía tomarse todo el mes para organizar lo que le faltaba y que cuando regresaba de su luna de miel podía seguir trabajando.

La semana fue de mucho trabajo, Darien también estaba muy ocupado, pero hoy sería diferente, como era viernes le prometió que a ella y a Dai los llevaría a cenar.

A los pocos minutos entró en la Pastelería una mujer de cabello corto de color rojo con una niña en brazos de unos tres años.

-Hola Molly, ¿como estás?-. pregunto saludándola con un gran abrazo.

-Muy bien, Serena, ¿y tú?-. dijo mientras se sentaba en una de las mesas.

-Muy bien, ¿y cómo esta pequeñita?-. dijo mientras le hacía cosquillas a la pequeña Sara.

-Dime Molly, ¿quieres acompañarme a tomar un poco de té?, ya que por lo visto hoy no tendré mucho trabajo-. preguntó.

-Claro-. contesto mientras Serena iba a servir el té.

En la Secundaria Sakaino se encontraba una niña de unos once años de edad de cabello largo de color rojo que le llegaba hasta la mitad de los hombros, que estaba esperando a su amigo Dai, ya que quería enseñarle su lugar favorito, pero en eso aparece un niño más alto que ella junto con sus amigos los cuales solo se la pasan molestándola.

-Hola, pulga-. saludó el primer niño.

-No molestes Koji-. le dijo enojada.

-¡Hay que miedo, la pulga se enfadó!-. expresó fingiendo temor mientras sus amigos se reían.

-¡Déjala tranquila!-. ordeno Dai, el cual acababa de llegar.

-¡Pero, si es Dai el niño de mamá!-. expresó mientras sujetaba la mano de la niña.

-¡Suéltame!-.

-¡Te dije que la dejaras tranquila!-. era claro que estaba molesto a la vez que caminaba hasta ellos.

-Si no quiero qué, me vas acusar con tu mamá-. dijo en forma de burla.

-Te la veras conmigo-. apretando sus puños con fuerza.

-Tú, por favor no me hagas reír-. le dijo mientras la soltaba haciendo que la niña se fuera al lado de Dai.

-Mejor vámonos Dai-. ella no quería que él se metiera en problemas.

-Sí, mejor vete con tu mamá y tu papá ¡ups!, lo siento tu no tienes papá-. aquel comentario hizo que Dai se molestara aún más de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Porqué será que no tienes papá?, ¿Será que se cansó de tu tonta mamá? o ¿se arrepintió de tenerte como hijo?, y decidió tener otro, jajajajja, vámonos chicos-. Dai ya no podía aguantar mas y estaba apunto de golpearlo, pero sintió que alguien lo detenía.

-No le sigas la corriente Dai, que eso el lo que el quiere-. dijo mientras Koji y su grupo se iban.

-¿Estás bien, Diana?-. preguntó muy molesto todavía. Tenía el seño fruncido y apretaba con fuerza su puño.

-Estoy bien, pero no me gusta verte así-. dijo mientras tomaba su brazo izquierdo.

-Es que ya no lo soporto más, cada vez que aparece es lo mismo y siempre se sale con la suya-. era algo que le molestaba.

-Es mejor que nos marchemos o no podré enseñarte lo que te prometí. Dijo mientras tiraba de su brazo.

-Esta bien, pero si lo veo que te está molestando de nuevo me las pagar caro ya que no permitiré que te haga algo-.

Los dos se fueron al parque ya que Diana le quería mostrar algo a el y estaba segura que le gustaría los dos, caminaron hasta llegar a un gran árbol que estaba situado en una colina, de ahí se podía ver todo el parque.

-Ya llegamos y bien ¿que te parece?-. peguntó ella.

-Es increíble, se puede ver todo desde aquí-. expreso ya mas calmado.

-Este es mi lugar favorito aquí vengo cuando estoy triste o cuando quiero pensar, además, es un lugar que transmite mucha tranquilidad es por eso que quería mostrártelo. Le dijo, mientras se sentaba debajo del árbol.

-Es verdad es un lugar muy tranquilo-. dijo para luego sentarse a lado de ella.

-Diana puedo hacer una pregunta-. dijo mientras posaba su vista al cielo.

-Claro. Miró fijamente a Dai-.

-¿Me puedes decir que se siente tener un papá?-. preguntó con cierta melancolía.

-Dai-. dijo un poco sorprendida, ya que desde que lo conocía nunca lo había visto de esa manera tan triste.

-Te sorprende verdad, yo el que nunca le muestra importancia de no tener un padre que te lo pregunte-.

-Claro que no, ¿es por eso que estás tan triste?-. preguntó ella.

-No, es sólo que me dio curiosidad, es todo-. mintió.

-No puedes mentirme, Dai, te conozco y sé que cuando estamos en la escuela o damos un paseo y vez a un niño chiquito jugando con su papá te pones triste, y sobre todo, por lo que te dijo Koji, te lastimó mucho es por eso que te enfadaste, por lo general, siempre lo ignoras además siempre dices que tienes algo mejor que un papá y que es tu mamá-.

-Tanto se me nota que realmente quiero tener un papá-.

-No, lo que pasa es que te conozco por algo somos amigos no-.

-Tienes razón-. sonrió un poco.

-Además tienes a tu mamá y a Darien que te quiere mucho-.

-Si es cierto, tengo a la mejor mamá del mundo y a Darien que lo quiero mucho ya que es cariñoso, divertido, se preocupa por mí y por mi mamá. Es mi amigo y, sobre todo, que quiere mucho a mi mamá es por eso que lo quiero como un papá, pero aunque diga que lo quiero así no sé como es, ya que nunca he tenido uno-. dijo un tanto desanimado.

-Pues, yo pienso que te equivocas ya que si has tenido un padre durante este tiempo y ese es Darien, porque un papá es todo lo que has dicho que es él, así que no puedes decir que nunca has tenido uno porque no es verdad desde que entró en sus vidas lo has tenido, lo único que tienes que hacer es pasar mas tiempo con él y te darás cuenta que todo lo que te he dicho es verdad-.

-Gracias-.

-Porqué, si yo sólo dije lo que pensaba-.

-Porque me has ayudado mucho y es por eso que te lo agradezco-.

-Es mejor irnos ya, antes de que se preocupe tu hermana-.

-Es cierto, ya se nos hizo un poco tarde-. dijo y con ayuda de Dai se levantó del suelo.

Los dos bajaban de la colina, Diana le propone una carrera a Dai para ver quien llega primero a la Pastelería, ella se le adelantó y no se percató de que alguien estaba al frente suyo, por esa zona no pasan muchas personas hasta que chocaron y cayeron los dos.

-¡Auch!-.

-¡Niña tonta, ten mas cuidado!, ¡Mira lo que has hecho!-. le dijo enfadado un joven de unos catorce años, ya que toda su malteada le había caído en su camisa nueva.

-Lo siento mucho fue sin querer-. se disculpó, muy apenada.

-Sí, como no-. dijo de muy mala gana.

-En serio no fue a propósito y de verdad lo siento mucho-.

-¡Era mi camisa nueva, ahora está arruinada y todo por tu culpa niña tonta!-. gritó ya que la camisa era blanca y era difícil quitarle la mancha. Dai interviene ya que estaba exagerando mucho y eso no era razón para que la insultara, si le había pedido disculpas.

-Oye, no es para tanto, además fue un accidente-.

-¡Y a ti quien te llamó, esto no es de tu incumbencia, lárgate!-. a la vez que lo empujó.

-Me meto porque es mi amiga y ella ya ti pidió disculpas-. le dijo enojado y tomó la mamo de Diana para irse de ahí.

-¡Adonde creen que van!-. dijo mientras tomaba la otra mano de Diana para impedir que se fueran, ya que él quería que le pagara la camisa.

-Es mejor que la sueltes-. poniéndose en frente de ella, ya que se estaba hartando de ese joven.

-Ella me tiene que pagar la camisa, así que no estorbes-. le dio un puñetazo a Dai que hizo que cayera con el labio partido.

-¡Dai!-.

-Tú no vas a ningún lado hasta que me pagues la camisa-. pero no esperaba el golpe que Dai le dio haciendo que la soltara, éste le regresó el golpe logrando que cayera de nuevo.

-¡Vete de aquí, Diana!-. mientras se ponía de pie.

-Pero, Dai…-.

-¡Vete de una vez!-. gritó antes de recibir otro golpe del joven, Dai le regresa le golpe y los dos caen y se empiezan a dar el uno a al otro.

Diana se fue corriendo para buscar ayuda y por cosas del destino pasó por ahí Neflyte, que al ver lo que sucedía se aproximó y cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Dai decidió intervenir en la pelea, ya que el joven estaba ganando.

Se acerco hasta ellos y sujetó del brazo al joven que estaba arriba de Dai para luego lanzarlo al suelo y le lanza una mirada asesina provocando que saliera corriendo del lugar. Neflyte saco de su bolsillo un pañuelo y se pone a la altura de Dai, se sentó en el suelo y le extiende el pañuelo.

-Toma, límpiate que estás sangrando-. pero cuando Dai tomo el pañuelo y toco la mano de él los dos sintieron un escalofrío que les recorrió todo el cuerpo.

-Gracias-. dijo mientras se limpiaba un poco y se ponía de pie, ya que algo de ese hombre no le gustaba es mas le tenía miedo pero no entendía porqué, si lo acababa de ayudar.

-¿Estás bien?-.

-Sí, no se preocupe-. respondió sin dejar de mirarlo.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?-.

-Sí, estoy bien y muchas garcías por su ayuda-. dijo mientras le regresaba su pañuelo.

-La próxima vez, ponte en esta posición y si te tumba la mejor manera es contrarrestarlo con un golpe bajo o también le puedes dar un golpe a un costado o en la quijada-.

-¿Porqué me dice esto?-.

-Para que no quedes como una bolsa de boxeo, es sólo un consejo-.

-Bueno tengo que irme-. dijo dejando atrás a Neflyte, el cual no dejaba de mirarlo.

-Perfecto con esto podré aclarar mis dudad-. se dijo a sí mismo, mientras miraba el pañuelo el cual tenía la sangre de Dai.

-¡Darien!-. grito Diana al verlo bajar de su auto.

-¿Qué sucede Diana?-. preguntó al verla que se acercaba.

-¡A Dai le están dando una golpiza, ven rápido!-.

Al escuchar Darien se preocupó mucho y fue atrás de Diana, pero antes de llegar apareció caminando, poco a poco, ya que estaba muy golpeado tenía el labio partido, un ojo morado y sangraba por la nariz.

-Dai-. le dice mientras lo revisa para saber si está bien.

-Gracias a Dios que estas bien-. los golpes que tenía no eran nada graves, ni tenía ningún hueso roto.

-Ven, hay que llevarte a casa para curarte esas heridas-.

Cuando Serena lo vio así, se preocupó mucho, pero Darien le dijo que estaba bien que sólo necesitaba curarle las heridas por su parte Molly y Diana regresaron a su casa, pero esta última no quería irse. Dai le dijo que estaba bien y que se fuera a descansar y que no era su culpa, le dijo que lo visitaría mas tarde.

-¡Ah mi niño!-. dijo mientras lo terminaba de curar.

-Estoy bien mamá-. le dijo un poco molesto de que lo tratara como un bebé.

-Pero mira como te dejó si tienes el ojo morado-.

-¡Ya déjame de tratarme como un bebé!-. gritó, mientras se levantaba del sillón.

-Dai-. Susurró ya con los ojos cristalizados, ya que nunca le había contestado de esa manera.

Dai no sabía porqué le dijo eso a su mamá así se sintió muy mal trato de decirle algo, pero no pudo, no soportaba verla así se fue corriendo a su habitación, Darien al escuchar a Dai salio de la cocina, sólo para ver a una Serena muy triste iba a subir, pero él se lo impidió.

-Espera Serena-. la tomó de la mano.

-Es que Dai…-

-Déjame, yo voy hablar con el, ¿sí?-. mientras, le removía algunas lágrimas.

- Dai, soy yo Darien. ¿Puedo pasar?-.

-…-no le contestó.

-Dai, voy a entrar, ¿sí?-. lo encontró sentado en su cama con la cabeza agachada, al verlo así lo ponía triste se acercó hasta él y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Dai que pasó?-.

-…-

-¿No me vas a contar?-. preguntó de nuevo.

-…- él no respondió.

-Sabes, Serena, se comportó así contigo porque estaba preocupada por ti y se que tú lo sabes ya que tu eres lo mas importante para ella yo también me preocupo mucho por ti-

-…-

-Dai a ti te pasa algo, tú no eres así-. se dio cuenta de que era algo más le molestaba.

-Tú no sabes como soy-. contestó un tanto molesto pero sin mirarlo.

-Claro que lo sé Dai, eres un gran niño todos te queremos y nos preocupamos por ti, es más no sólo eres mi amigo sino que eres mi hijo aunque no de sangre, pero lo somos de corazón o ¿es que tú no piensas lo mismo?-.

-…- guardó silencio

-¿Dai dime quieres que me vaya?-. preguntó ya que ese silencio lo estaba matando.

-…-

Al no recibir respuesta, le dolió mucho porque para él ese silencio le decía que se fuera, cuando Dai sintió que Darien se iba ya no pudo más.

-¡No te vayas Darien!-. dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

-¡No te vayas, no me dejes, solo papá!-. gritó llorando y aferrándose a Darien, él entendió porqué actuó de ese modo, él en este momento no necesitaba a una madre ni a un amigo, lo que necesitaba era un padre que le hacía mucha falta.

-No te voy a dejar nunca Dai, ni a tu madre-. dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Voy a estar contigo hijo-. dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

No sabían que Serena los había escuchado, se sentía culpable de que su hijo estuviera sufriendo, así decidió dejarlos solos y esperar a que Darien bajara a la sala. Después de un rato, Dai se durmió en los brazos de Darien, lo arropó antes de salir de la habitación, se dirigió a la sala donde Serena lo estaba esperando.

-Serena Dai ya se dorm…-

-Gracias Darien-. Fue lo único que dijo para luego darle un abrazo con algunas lágrimas él le dijo que mejor que se fuera para que ella pudiera descansar y que mañana con mas calma pudiera hablar con Dai.

Por otro lado se encontraba Neflyte realizándose los análisis de ADN para con la muestra de sangre del pañuelo para salir de sus dudas, ya que si resultaba ser el padre cambiaría los planes de Setsuna, ya que él tuvo un hijo al que mataron y él mato al maldito que le arrebató la vida de su hijo, pero por eso estuvo en la cárcel, lo mató de la peor forma posible, allí conoció a Rubeus y Jedite y se unió a ellos, sabía que si los traicionaba le esperaba la muerte, en otras palabras, no tenia elección, pero si Dai era su hijo no le importaba nada.

No sabía que Setsuna lo estaba vigilando, ya que no confiaba en él si se enteraba de que la estaba traicionando, ella mismo lo mataría.

Dai despertó algo adolorido, recordó lo que sucedió y la forma en que trató a su madre, no tenía el valor de verle a la cara así pasó todo el día, la ayudó en la Pastelería más no se atrevió a hablarle, ya que no sabía como decirle que lo sentía.

Serena no lo culpaba, ya que ella se sentía algo culpable por no darse cuenta de que su hijo sufría; Darien al ver esto quiso hacer algo por los dos, ya que no quería verlos así y decidió pedirle un consejo a su madre.

-Hola mamá-. la saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Darien, ¿qué te pasa? te veo deprimido-. se percató al ver la cara que tenía.

-Necesito que me des un consejo-.

-¿Dime qué pasa?-.

Entonces, el le contó lo que sucedió…

-¿Qué puedo hacer?-.

-Tú me estas diciendo que Dai lo que necesita es un papá y lo tendrá aunque sea por un día-. expresó con una sonrisa.

-No te entiendo-. dijo un poco confundido.

-Lo que quiero decir es que Dai se quede a dormir contigo hoy y Rei se quedará con nosotros. Mañana por la mañana los dos se divertirán como si fueran padre e hijo, así él podrá tener un papá aunque sea por el día de mañana y tú te puedes hacer a la idea de cómo es tener un hijo-. explicó ella riendo un poco.

-Gracias mamá-. le dio un gran abrazo.

-Se lo voy a comunicar a Serena, nos vemos-.

Cuando él regresó a la pastelería le contó la idea, Darien le dijo a Dai que iba a dormir en su departamento, ya que mañana sólo serían ellos dos durante todo el día como un padre y un hijo.

Al llegar al departamento, Dai se quedo asombrado del tamaño, jugaron algún juego de mesa y algunos video juegos, así pasó el resto del día. A la mañana siguiente, Darien llevó a Dai a un partido de futbol y le presentó al capitán que era un amigo de el ya que él había ayudado a su pequeña hija hace algún tiempo, Dai no lo podía creer después los dos fueron al parque de diversiones y al cine.

Dai se había divertido como nunca estaba sumamente feliz, pero tenia que pedirle perdón a su mamá por haberle gritado le pidió a Darien que lo llevara a casa para hablar con su mamá.

-Darien-.

-Sí-.

-Quiero decirte que hoy me divertí mucho contigo y que eres el mejor papá del mundo, aunque sólo fuera un día y ¿me preguntaba, si te puedo decir de ahora en adelante, papá?-. preguntó un tanto tímido.

-Claro que sí, me puedes llamar papá, ya que eso me haría muy feliz, ya que tú eres el hijo más maravilloso del mundo-. acto seguido le daba un abrazo a su querido hijo.

Serena acababa de regresar a su casa, ya que es tuvo mucho trabajo en la Pastelería, estaba algo cansada, decidió darse una ducha antes de preparar algo de comer, lo que no sabía era que la habían seguido hasta su casa los tres hombres que la violaron hace doce años, era hora de poner el plan de Setsuna en marcha.

Ella había salido de la ducha mientras se secaba el cabello y se dirigía hacía su gaveta para buscar su ropa interior cuando escuchó unos ruidos que provenían de la cocina, luego escuchó unas pisadas que subían por las escalera estaba tan asustada que su piernas no le respondían, trató de moverse, su corazón latía rápido cuando se movió se encontró con la peor de sus pesadillas frente a ella estaban los mismos hombres que la violador ya que por mucho tiempo nunca pudo olvidar los rostros de ellos y estaba en un estado de shock.

-Hola preciosa veo que no nos has olvidado-. saludo Jedite con una sonrisa.

-¿Te sorprende vernos preciosa?-. pregunto Neflyte.

-Dios, al verte así me excitas mucho más que la última vez-. dijo Rubeus el cual se acercó a ella y le pasó su asquerosa lengua por la cara rozando sus labios, Serena al sentir esto salió de su estado de shock.

-¡NOOOO!, ¡Aléjate de mí!-. gritó mientras que lo empujo lejos de ella y trató de salir corriendo, entonce Neflyte la sujetó y le tapó la boca.

-Tranquila, que no te vamos a hacer nada-. mientras Serena trataba de zafarse de él hasta que logro morderle la mano.

-¡Adonde crees que vas maldita!-. gritó Neflyte jalándole el cabello con fuerza y le dio una bofetada que la dejó tirada a orillas al pie de la cama.

-Eso te pasa por portarte mal, sólo hemos venido a saludarte-. dijo a la vez, que se ponía a la altura, de ella para luego susurrarle algo al oído.

-Otra cosa mándale saludos a muestro hijo y dile que papá lo va a visitar muy pronto-. luego de decir esto la besa en la mejilla dejando a una Serena sorprendida ya que esos malditos ya sabían de la existencia de Dai.

-Bien muchachos, es hora de irnos-. ordenó Neflyte ya que sólo querían asustarla.

-Nos vemos después, ya que tengo ganas de probar una vez más tu cuerpo preciosa-. dijo Rubeus de una forma despreciable.

-Hasta luego, muñeca-. se despidió Jedite.

Antes de irse destrozaron toda la casa, los sillones y todo lo rompieron en mil pedazos, dejando a Serena aterrorizada, la cual no paraba de llorar ya que tenia miedo de que le hicieran algo a Dai.

Cuando los dos llegaron se dieron cuenta que la puerta estaba entre abierta, esto los alarmó se encontraron con la casa toda destrozada. Darien se preocupó y corrió hasta el cuarto de Serena, al igual que el Dai, solo para encontrarla tirada en el piso llorando.

-¡¿Serena estás bien?!, ¡¿que paso?!-. preguntó algo desesperado, cuando alzó la cara Darien, se enfureció al ver que le habían pegado.

-¡Quién te pegó Serena!-. gritó furioso, ella no le contestó y abrazó a su hijo.

-¡Porque tenían que Regresar, porque!-. dijo llorando a lágrimas vivas, mientras seguía abrazando a Dai, él entendió lo que se refería su madre, al igual que Darien y los abrazo a los dos.

-Yo los protegeré, cueste lo que cueste-. les dijo.

Continuara…


	10. Chapter 10

**Escucha a tu Corazón**

**(Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi)**

Aquí el Décimo capituló espero que sea de su agrado

Dialogo (-)

Pensamientos (" ")

Capituló 10 La Traición De Neflyte Y

Verdades reveladas

Darien llamó a la policía, ella no les dijo quien fue, así que la policía se marchó ya que no podían hacer nada en estos momentos luego de que se fueran, les dijo que recogieran sus pertenencias porque se iban con él a su departamento. Cuando estuvieron listos los tres se fueron al departamento de Darien, allí estaba Rei.

-¿Pero, qué paso?-. le preguntó al acercarse.

-Rei por favor tráeme una bolsa de hielo y en vaso con agua-.

-Luego te explico-.

-Sí, ya voy-.

-Es mejor que descanses-. le dijo mientras ponía las maletas en le piso y acomodaba a Serena en la cama junto con Dai.

-Serena aquí traje lo que me pediste-.

-Gracias, Rei-.

-Ten, tómate esto primero y luego ponte la bolsa de hielo-. le dio una pastilla.

-¿Qué es?-. preguntó ella.

-Es uno antiinflamatorio para que se te baje un poco la hinchazón de la cara-.

-Te espero en la sala-. dijo Rei.

-Es mejor que descanses, ahora los dos van a vivir aquí-.

-Pero Darien, yo no pued…-.

-¡No pienso permitir que regresen a esa casa, qué pasa si se les ocurre regresar-. esto lo dijo algo molesto.

-No voy a permitir que les pase nada esta vez-.

-Darien-. susurró.

-No pude ayudarte hoy-. expresó mientras le acariciaba con cuidado su mejilla.

-Y no voy a permitir que te lastimen de nuevo, ni voy a permitir que le hagan algo a Dai-. habló ya un poco mas calmado.

-Me quedaré aquí hasta que se duerman-.

-Papá, tiene razón mejor descansemos-. mientras se abrazaba más a su mamá.

Al cabo de unos minutos, los dos se quedaron dormidos. Darien se fue a la sala, donde su hermana lo estaba esperando.

-¿Como está?-. preguntó ella.

-Está bien para mañana se le debe haber bajado un poco la hinchazón-.

-Qué bueno… ¿pero ahora dime que fue lo que paso?-. preguntó con seriedad.

-Lo que pasó es que entraron unos hombres a la casa de ella y la destrozaron…

-¿Pero no llamaste a la policía?-.

-Si lo hice, pero ella tiene mucho miedo que le hagan algo a Dai si les dice quien fue… ellos ya la habían atacado antes es por eso que les dijo nada a la policía-.

-Espera un momento cómo es eso, cuando fue que la atacaron-. su preocupación era clara y sabía que algo no le estaba diciendo su hermano.

-Rei…es algo muy delicado-.

-Darien, dime qué es lo que estaba pasando, ella también me preocupa es parte de nuestra familia-.

-Es que…-

-¡Es que Darien!-. dijo ya algo desesperada.

-¡Que esos malditos fueron los que violaron cuando tenia catorce años!-. estaba tan furioso que se desquitó, golpeando la pared.

-No puede ser-. aquello tuvo un impacto muy grande en ella.

Ella se acercó a su hermano y lo abrazó tratando de que se tranquilizara.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?-.

-Por el momento, ellos se quedarán a vivir aquí hasta que no sepamos qué es lo que se traen esos sujetos-.

-Ellos se quedaran en mi habitación y yo en el estudio, sólo tendría que acomodar algunas cosas y….-.

-No-.

-¿Ah?-. fue lo único que dijo para luego darse la vuelta.

-No necesitas hacer eso yo me iré-.

-Pero, no es necesario que te vaya…-

-Darien ya no te acuerdas que yo me mudé aquí sin tu permiso así que puedo irme cuando quiera-.

-Pero Rei…-

-La única razón por la que me mudé contigo fue porque mamá estaba preocupada por ti y me mandó a mi para que te cuidara hasta que encontraras a alguien y como ya la encontraste no tengo nada que hacer aquí así que me regresó mañana a la casa-. le contó la verdad para luego dejarlo solo mientras ella arreglaba su cuarto.

-¨ Rei a pesar de que a veces me sacas de mis casillas eres una grandiosa hermana y, aunque no lo admitas sé que la que estaba preocupada eras tú ¨.- era lo que pensaba

Después de cambiarse de ropa y buscar lo que necesitaba se acercó a la cama para ver si estaban bien, luego de un rato se fue descansar.

-¡Bien, Setsuna aquí nos tienes habla de una vez!-. Rubeus impaciente como siempre.

-He, decidido cambiar un poco el plan-. aquello desconcertó un poco a Neflyte.

-¿A qué se debe este cambio tan repentino?-. pregunto Neflyte con un poco de curiosidad.

-¡No es de tu incumbencia, solo confórmense con saber que he cambiado de planes!-.

-¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer?-. preguntó Jedita.

-Dentro de tres días se llevaran al mocoso a la bodega que esta abandonada cerca del muelle de la bahía de Tokio, mientras yo me encargaré de hacer que la estúpida de Serena llegue a ese lugar para que presencie la muerte de su querido hijo-. con una sonrisa malvada y posando la mirada en Neflyte quien se puso tenso al escuchar esto.

-Perfecto, ya era hora, yo me encargaré de matarlo-. expresó Rubeus mientras jugaba con su navaja.

-Tú no-. lo frenó ella.

-Porque no, si soy el más apto para esto, es más si quieres lo puedo degollar o mejor lo descuartizo en pedacitos-. con cada palabra sus ojos se iluminaban ya que hace rato que no mataba a nadie.

-Será para la próxima-.

-No me digas que lo vas a matar tú por…-

-Lo hará Neflyte-. ocasionando que él la mirara a los ojos a la vez que se acercaba a él.

-Más te vale que lo mates por tu propio bien-. susurró ella antes de alejarse de él.

-¿Porqué tiene que ser él?-. se quejó Rubeus.

-Vamos, deja que se divierta un poco, ya tendremos nuestra oportunidad, además todavía podemos divertirnos con nuestro juguete antes de matarla-. expreso Jedite para calmarlo un poco las cosas.

-Tienes, razón todavía nos queda la muñeca-. le dio la razón a su hermano, al recordarla.

-Pueden irse, menos tú Rubeus-. lo detuvo mientras Jedite y Neflyte se marchaban.

-Bien, ya estamos solos ahora sí dime-. dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y la subía a la mesa.

-Si vez que Neflyte no lo mata o se le ocurre hacer algo estúpido, mátalos a ambos-. ordeno a la vez que metía sus manos en él pantalón de el, ya que no confiaba en Neflyte.

-Dalo por hecho-. contestó Rubeus antes de besarla en la boca mientas le rompía la blusa.

Por otro lado, Neflyte estaba desesperado, estaba entre la espada y la pared.

-¡Maldición!, ¡maldición!, ¡maldición!-. dijo frustrado, golpeando la pared.

-Si ya sabe la verdad no tardará en matarme, lo mas seguro es que lo hará Rubeus pero no puedo matar a mi propio hijo, ¿qué puedo hacer?-. se decía a si mismo ya que tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados ya que hace poco supo la verdad al leer los resultados.

Al día siguiente, en el departamento de Darien…

La primera en despertar fue Serena, estaba un poco confundida, se espantó un poco ya que no veía a Dai, hasta que lo vio durmiendo al otro lado de la cama, y se tranquilizó un poco, así que decidió ir a la cocina por algo de tomar. En la sala se encontró con Darien se acercó y se quedo mirándolo con una sonrisa ya que le gustaba verlo dormir.

-Te amo, Serena-. susurró entre sueños.

-Yo también, te amo Darien-. le susurró al oído antes de darle un beso que el correspondió.

-Buenos días, preciosa-.

-Tramposo, tú ya estabas despierto-. protestó ella un tanto divertida.

-Sí, pero te recuerdo que tú también hiciste lo mismo ese día-. le dijo con una voz gruesa mientras le besaba la punta de su nariz.

-Yo estaba profundamente dormida hasta que mi príncipe me despertó-. expresó ella con una sonrisa.

-A, pues yo también estaba profundamente dormido hasta que mi amada princesa me despertó-. se empezaron a reír cuando hizo mueca de dolor.

-Lo siento, Serena-. Dijo mientras posaba su mano en la mejilla donde se podía ver el moretón.

-Esto no es tu culpa Darien, no lo es-. susurro ella hundiendo su rostro sobre el pecho de él.

-Serena…- él la abrasaba con más fuerza hasta que fueron interrumpidos.

-Cof…cof , podrían dejar eso para la noche chicos-. expresó Rei.

-¡Oye, no es lo que te imaginas!-.

-Mira, yo confío en Serena pero en ti no-.

-No sé porque pensé que era una hermana grandiosa, si en vez de eso tengo es un monstruo como hermana-.

-¡Que dijiste hermanito!-.

-¡Nada Rei!, nada jejejej…-

Darien le aconsejó a Serena que no fuera a trabajar, ni que Dai fuera a la escuela, que no sabían si aparecerían esos sujetos, ellos se fueron a la florería.

Allí Reiko se enteró de lo sucedido se enfureció mucho y llamó al pobre de Darien para reclamarle porque no la había ayudado, pero Serena le dijo que no era su culpa que no se enfadara con él.

A la cena Endymion, Andrew y Lita se habían enterado también y les aconsejaron que les dijera a la policía quienes habían sido para que los aprendieran lo más pronto posible.

Tres días después Llegó el día en que Neflyte tendría que llevar a cabo el plan de Setsune, todo estaba listo sólo tenían que esperar que Dai estuviera solo para llevárselo, él que se iba a encargar de eso era Jedite, quien estaba en las afueras del colegio, Rubeus y Neflyte estaban en la bodega.

Dai acababa de salir de su práctica de futbol y no se percató de que lo estaban siguiendo solo sintió como lo sujetaban y le tapaban la boca, trató de librase pero le fue inútil, se quedo sin fuerzas y perdió el conocimiento su mochila cayó al suelo mientras se lo llevaban lejos.

Serena dejo caer la tasa de té que tenia y se llevó la mano al pecho.

-¿Serena, que tienes? te vez pálida-. pregunto Lita preocupada por su amiga.

-¿Serena, qué pasa?, ¿Qué tienes?-. preguntó Darien preocupado.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió Lita?-. preguntó esta vez Andrew.

-No se estábamos hablando y de repente se puso así-.

-Será mejor que la llevemos al hospital para revisarla, Darien…-

-¿Serena qué sucede?-. preguntó de nuevo logrando que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Dai…- fue lo único que puedo pronunciar ya que en su rustro se reflejaba una angustia muy grande que por todo su cuerpo sentía una corriente de aire fría como si algo malo estuviera a punto de suceder.

-Quédense con ella-. sin dar mayor explicación salió del lugar a toda velocidad hacía la escuela de Dai.

Cuando estaba por llegar se encontró la mochila de Dai la tomó y preguntó por él, pero dijeron que ya se había ido hace rato, él se estaba desesperando porque no lo encontraba, llamo a la policía y decidió regresar con Serena. Cuando ella lo vio entrar con la mochila de Dai, se lanzó sobre él con mucha angustia.

-¿Donde esta Dai?, ¡Dime dónde está mi hijo Darien, dime!-. ella estaba desesperada mientas lloraba cada vez más al pensar que esos sujetos lo tenían luego se escuchó que se rompía uno de los vidrios a causa de una piedra con una nota y las llantas de un auto a toda marcha.

-¿Todos están bien?-. preguntó Andrew.

-Sí-. respondió Darien el cual protegía a Serena.

-Darien-. le llamo Lita entregándole la nota que decía que esperaban a Serena en la bodega abandonada que estaba cerca de la Bahía de Tokio y que no se le ocurriera llamar a la policía y al leer su contenido no espero más.

-Se las encargo y entréguenle esto a la policía-.

-¡Espera un momento, Darien!, ¡¿Dónde crees que vas?!-. lo retuvo antes de que hiciera alguna locura.

-¡A rescatar a mi hijo!-. estaba decidido hacer todo lo posible para que nada le pasara a Dai.

-¡Estás loco, esos sujetos pueden estar armados hasta te pueden matar es mejor que esperes a que lleguen los policías!-. Darien no los escuchó y paso de lado.

-Serena traeré a Dai sano y salvo cueste lo que cueste-. y con estas palabras se fue.

-Espera Darien…- Ella fue tras él pero fue muy tarde.

-¡DARIEN!- gritó, mientras caía de rodillas.

-¨ Aguanta Dai ya voy en camino no permitiré que nada te pase y si mi vida depende de eso, lo haré ¨.

Jedite ya había llegado a la bodega y cargaba a Dai atado de pies y manos y con la boca amordazada.

-Porque tardaste tanto para traerlo-. se quejo Rubeus.

-Aquí lo tienes no te quejes-. lanzándolo al suelo con brusquedad haciendo que reaccionara un poco.

-¡Ten más cuidado idiota!-. gritó Neflyte acercándose a Dai para revisar que estuviera bien.

-No se porqué te preocupas tanto por el maldito mocoso, si de todas formas lo vas a matar-. esa actitud que Neflyte tenía estaba levantando sospechas y jedite no era el único en percatarse de ello.

-Puede que le recuerde a su hijo muerto-. esto ocasionó que Neflyte se molestara.

-¡No lo vuelvas a mencionar!-. se acercó a Rubeus de forma amenazante.

-¿Qué?, tu estúpido hijo murió porque no lo pudiste ayudar-. el quería provocarlo.

-¡Maldito infeliz!-. y le dio un puñetazo en la cara que le partió el labio.

-¡Hijo de puta, me la vas a pagar!-. Rubeus lo iba amatar con su navaja, pero Jedite se lo impidió.

-Contrólate, que tú te lo buscaste-. le dijo tratando de controlar a su hermano.

-¡Ya, suéltame!-. conociéndolo Jedite lo soltó y tanto Rubeus como Neflyte se fueron del lugar, dejándolo solo con el muchacho.

-Ya despertaste mocoso, pero te hubieras quedado como estabas para que no presenciaras tu propia muerte-. aquello asustó a Dai.

-No podrás escapar de aquí, aunque lo intentes-. poco a poco Jedite se le fue acercando.

Darien había llegado, cuando era más pequeño el solía ir ahí a jugar en ese lugar así que para él era mas fácil moverse sin que se dieran cuenta, cuando llegó vio como Jedite tenia sujeto a Dai del cabello y lo lanzaba al suelo, esto lo puso furioso y con mucho cuidado para que no se diera cuenta, se acercó pero antes de seguir se encontró un pedazo de madera, y le dio en la cabeza a Jedite dejándolo fuera de combate.

-Tranquilo, Dai ya estoy aquí-. dejó dejándolo caer el pedazo de madera, pero no se percató que Jedite se había recuperado.

-¡Papá, cuidado!-. Darien había reaccionado tarde y Jedite le había pegado en la espalda con el trozo de madera para luego darle una patada.

-¡Maldito me las pagarás!-. se fue contra él, pero Darien lo tumbó y los dos se estaban moliendo a golpes.

Jedite sacó su arma y Darien trató de quitársela, escaparon algunos tiros, los que hizo que Rubeus y Neflyte aparecieran, este último esperando la oportunidad de ayudar a Dai, se escuchó otro disparo que le dio a Darien en un costado, Rubeus se acerca y lo levantó para luego sujetarlo.

-Es todo tuyo hermano-. dijo mientras Jedite lo golpeaba en la herida repetidas veces.

-¡AHHH!-.

-¡PAPÁ!-. gritó al ver como lo golpeaban salvajemente, Rubeus lo lanzó contra un montón de cajas.

-A éste lo mato yo-. Jedite se acerco hasta Darien con la pistola en la mano dispuesto a matarlo, pero no esperaba que este le diera un golpe con una barra de hiero haciendo que soltara la pistola, luego le dio otro golpe en el estómago, iba a seguir pero Rubeus lo atacó con un golpe en la cara haciendo que se cayera al suelo mientras recibía los golpes, Neflyte aprovechó ese momento para liberar a Dai.

-Listo, ya está-. termino de soltar los amarres.

-Tú…-

-¡Vamos, que esperas vete, de una vez!-. gritó.

-No puedo, tengo que ayudar a mi papá-. entonces sitió que lo sujetaban de la mano y lo jalaban hacia atrás.

-Yo me encargo de esto mientras trata de huir… hijo-. esto ultimo dejo frío a Dai, mientras veía como ese hombre corría para ayudar a Darien que se había abalanzado contra Jedite.

-¡Vamos, que esperas ponte de pie y sácalo de aquí!-. le grito a Darien quien trataba de ponerse de pie.

-¡Eres un maldito traidor!-. se fue con todo Rubeus y dio un golpe a Neflyte este se lo regresó, a la vez que Darien se acercaba a Dai para salir de ahí pero no contaron de que Jedite se había recuperado y tenía su arma.

-Te dije mocoso que de aquí no saldrías-. dijo antes de disparar contra Dai no se imaginó que Darien se pusiera en su camino recibiendo el impacto que le dio en el hombre derecho.

-¡Papá, no!-. corrió hasta donde estaba Darien.

-¡Vamos, váyanse de aquí de una vez!-. dijo Neflyte librándose de Rubeus y sujetando a Jedite.

-¡Suéltame traidor!-. tratando de zafarse mientras que ellos se escapaban del lugar como podían, ya que Darien estaba mal herido.

Darien y Dai estaban algo alejados cuando escucharon dos disparos más.

-Va…vamos…ahí… qu…que… seg…seguir-. tenía dificultad para hablar y llegaron al auto de él, ya no pudo aguantar más desplomándose en el suelo.

-¡Papá!, Resiste-. se podían escuchar las sirenas de la policía y de la ambulancia que llegaron al lugar.

-¡Dai!, ¡Darien!-. gritó Serena con lágrimas en los ojos y tirandose al suelo.

-¡Maldición Darien resiste!-. decía Andrew al llegar a su lado y ver que estaba muy mal ya que había perdido mucha sangre.

-Traigan rápido una camilla, hay que llevarlo al hospital-. ordenó el detective.

-Vamos papá abre los ojos-. Dai ya estaba llorando en los brazos de su madre.

-¡Maldita sea Darien si me dejas nunca te lo perdonaré!-. grito ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-S…Serena…- susurró débilmente Darien.

-Darien-.

-¡Darien!-. gritó al no recibir respuesta temiéndose lo peor, ya que no quería perderlo.

-¡Hay que llevarlo de inmediato al hospital!-. gritó Andrew.

La policía encontró el cadáver de Jedite con dos impactos de bala en el corazón, Rubeus escapó por uno de los pasadizos del lugar, mientras que Neflyte no pudo llegar muy lejos ya que fue emboscado por algunos Yakuzas que trabajaban para Setsuna que lo llevaron cerca de la playa.

-Muy mal Neflyte-. meneó su cabeza en forma negativa.

-Eres una estúpida, tu plan nunca funcionará y me alegra haberte arruinado la fiesta-. ya no le importaba lo que le pasara, ya tendría cuentas que saldar en el otro mundo.

-Sabes qué es lo que le pasa a los traidores como tú-.

-¡Vete al infierno, maldita!-. le escupió.

-Mala respuesta-. acabó con él de un tiro en la cabeza.

-Regresemos que Rubeus ya debe haber llegado, tengo que cobrarle los golpes por parte de Darien-. le dijo a uno de sus hombres caminado hacia su auto.

-¿Qué hacemos con él?-. preguntó el otro hombre.

-Deja la basura ahí tirada, que se lo coman los perros-. fue lo único que dijo.

En el hospital, estaba toda la familia de Darien ya que necesitaban más sangre tanto Hotaru, Andrew y Endymion había donado lo suficiente para que se recuperara.

-Dime Ben, ¿como esta Darien?-. pregunto Endymion con temor.

-Esta fuera de peligro, sólo hay que esperar a que recobre el conocimiento-. comunicó Ben.

-Además, Darien es fuerte y se recuperara pronto-. aquellas palabras eran de apoyo para su amigo.

-Gracias Ben-.

Luego se fue con el resto de la familia a la sala de espera, al ver a su esposo Reiko se levantó del asiento.

-¿Que te dijo Ben?-. preguntó con la mano en el corazón.

-Que está fuera de fuera de peligro y que sólo hay que esperar que reaccione-. comunicó haciendo que se aliviaran un poco.

-¿Lo puedo ver?-. pregunto Serena con los ojos rojos.

-Todavía no, aun sigue en cuidados intensivos-. contestó el.

-Pero dijo que ya estaba bien-. cuestionó ella.

-Si pero hoy pasará la noche allí por si algo pasa, mañana lo trasladarán a una habitación-. aclaró él para que se calmara un poco y descansara.

-Yo quiero verlo-. esta vez insistió Dai.

-No se puede Dai-.

-¡No me importa, yo quiero estar con mi papá!-. lloraba con más fuerza abrazando a su mamá y haciendo que los demás sentirán su tristeza.

-Dai-. susurró con lágrimas en los ojos, ella también quería estar con Darien.

Darien no despertaba todos tenían miedo que quedara en estado de coma.

-Darien por favor despierta-. pedía Dai, pero no le respondía.

-Por favor Darien, no me dejes solo-. suplicó ya llorando.

-Nunca te voy a dejar solo hijo-. pudo hablar con una voz ronca, haciendo que Dai se quedara estupefacto.

-Darien-. pronunció al verlo despierto.

-¿Qué sucede, ya no quieres que sea tu papá?-. preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Papá!-. gritó llorando a la vez que lo abrazaba con cuidado.

Los demás que estaban afuera de la habitación entraron por el grito de Dai solo para encontrase con la sorpresa que ya había despertado.

-Darien-. dijo Serena con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras corría a su lado.

- Por Dios no me hagas esto otra vez-. decía sin poder evitar el llanto.

-Te… lo prometo-. apretó la mano de ella y cerró los ojos por un momento, en eso entró Rei.

-¡Darien eres un tonto, nos tenias muy preocupados!-. reclamó ella tratando de ocultar el llanto.

-Yo también te quiero mucho hermanita-. sabía que no se lo diría con todos enfrente.

A dos meses después Darien estaba recuperado de sus lesiones y estaba de vuelta en su trabajo. Lita y Andrew se habían casado unos días más tarde se enteraron que serian padres, los dos estaban muy felices. Serena y Dai vivían con Darien ya que el no le permitió que se regresara a su casa.

En una casa grande una mujer de cabello largo de color azul bajaba por las escaleras para ir a desayunar al comedor.

-¡Pero, qué haces fuera de tu cama!, el doctor te dijo que guardaras reposo-. le reclamó a su esposa.

-Ya estoy harta de estar todo el día ahí, si me voy a morir en unos mese más prefiero hacerlo en otro lugar que no sea en esa maldita cama-. contestó ya cansada.

-Ikuko-.

-Necesito que hagas algo por mí, antes de que me muera-. pidió a su esposo.

Ikuko se había reunido de valor para hablar con Serena y contarle toda la vedad antes de morirse, tan sólo quería tener el perdón de su hija ya cerca del lugar empezó a sentirse mal, pero no le dio importancia y siguió hasta entrar en la Pastelería.

-Hola señora Ikuko, hace tiempo que no la veíamos-. la saludo con un abrazo.

-Serena necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante-. no podía dejar de estar nerviosa.

-¿De qué se trata señora Ikuko?-.

-Aquí no podemos hablar-. su tono de voz había cambiado.

-¿Le pasó algo señora Ikuko?, ¿porqué no podemos hablar aquí?-.

-Es de suma impotencia que lo sepas-. trataba de no reflejar su malestar.

-¿Que sepa qué?-. preguntó confundida.

-Te lo diré sólo si me acompañas a mi casa, si te lo dijo aquí no me creerías-.

-De acuerdo, la acompañare-. se sentía afligida, no sabia como expresarlo, pero algo le decía que fuera.

Le informó a Lita que estaría afuera un rato con la señora Ikuko. En la casa de la señora le pidió que la acompañara hasta su cuarto para poder conversar más tranquilas, al entrar percibió un aroma que le era familiar.

-Este olor es de rosas con jazmín-. susurró ella.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-No es nada tranquila-.

-Muy bien, Señora Ikuko, ¿qué me quiere contar? y ¿qué es eso tan importante que tiene que decirme?-. pregunto ella, ayudando a la señora a que se sentara sobre la cama, ya que se notaba que estaba fatigada.

-Serena…esto no es fácil de decir-. no sabia por donde empezar, aquella situación era complicada.

-¿Qué sucede dígame?, ya me está asustando-.

-Veras hace… ventiléis años yo abandoné a mi hija de tan solo cuatro años de edad en el parque de Kobe, luego de esto viví mi vida como si ella nunca hubiera nacido, pero la verdad es que no pude más, los remordimientos me estaban matando, pensando en mi hija, ¿Cómo estaba?, ¿Qué le había pasado? o ¿Si estaba muerta?, mi esposo me ofreció buscarla, pero no la pudimos encontrarla hasta que un día lo hice, por casualidades de la vida me encontré con mi nieto, el cual me llevó hasta ti, Serena tú eres mi hija-. dijo al fin.

Serena no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ella quedó conmocionada cómo era posible que esa mujer tan amable resultara ser la persona que la abandonó de niña.

-Serena, yo soy tu madre-. ella quiso tocarla, pero el rechazo fue inmediato.

-¡Usted no puede ser mi madre!-. gritó con lágrimas en los ojos

Continuara…


	11. Chapter 11

**Escucha a tu Corazón**

**(Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi)**

Aquí el Onceavo capituló espero que sea de su agrado

Dialogo (-)

Pensamientos (" ")

Capituló 11 Preguntas, Respuestas y

El perdón de una Hija

-¡Es mentirán usted no puede ser!-.

-No es mentira te dijo la verdad… hija-.

-¡No me llame hija, porque no lo soy!-. al decir estas palabras lastimaron mucho a Ikuko, más que su propia enfermedad.

-Tienes razón, no merezco llamarte así, aunque lo eres. Se levantó de la cama para buscar una foto en una gaveta, que dejó en la mesa al lado de Serena, cuando la vio no pudo más con sus lágrimas-. en la foto podía ver a un hombre joven de cabello chocolate que sostenía a una pequeña de cabello rubio, a su lado estaba Ikuko.

-Esa foto fue de lo único que no pude deshacerme en todo este tiempo…al verla me traía muchos recuerdos felices y a la vez, triste por lo que hice, quizás, esa fue la razón por la cual no me deshice de ella o quizás fue por…-

-¡¿Por qué me abandonó?, si dice que eran momentos felices dígame, que fue lo que hice para que me odiara y me abandonara como lo hizo, dígame!, ¡¿Por qué?!-. exigió, ya que durante todos esos años quería saber el porque de su abandono.

-…Tu no hiciste nada, yo soy la única responsable de todo ya que estaba tan desvastada por la muerte de Kenji…, tu padre te protegió con su cuerpo y murió por salvarte, yo… estaba tan cegada por el dolor, que lo único que pensé fue deshacerme de ti, ya que me lo recordabas cada vez que te miraba, pero fue lo peor que puede hacer porque los remordimientos de conciencia me estaban matando, yo estaba tan dolida que…- esto lo decía con mucha tristeza y con un dolor muy grande en su corazón, cuando iba a continuar, Serena se lo impidió.

-¡Que hay de mí, mis sentimientos no importan, no tienes idea lo que tuve que pasar desde que me abandonó!-. gritó dolida, ya que esa mujer sólo pensó en su dolor, pero no se detuvo por un segundo en pensar en el dolor que ella sentía.

-Perdóname, yo pensé que si te dejaba en ese lugar alguien te encontraría y se encargaría de ti, yo no sabía lo que hacía estaba cegada de tanto dolor que no pensé las consecuencias, aunque mi conciencia nunca estuvo tranquila y la ignoré e hice como si no existías, pero fue lo peor que puede haber hecho en toda mi vida-. decía con lágrimas en los ojos mientras trataba de acercarse a su hija.

-Usted no tiene la menor idea de lo que tuve que pasar desde aquel día-. dijo limpiándose las lágrimas de su rostro porque esa mujer ya no merecía más lágrimas de ella.

-¡Aquel día tuve que dormir en una caja ya que empezaba hacer frío y no encontraba a mi mamá, después me encontré con alguien quien me ayudó, era una gran amiga, ella me estuvo ayudando a encontrar a mi madre, todas los noches lloraba llamándola, nunca aparecía, hasta que no la pude recordar cada vez que veía a los niños con sus padres me preguntaba, ¿Qué era lo que había hecho para que me dejarán sola?, ¿Porqué no me quería?, me preguntaba lo mismo, mi amiga Aiko siempre me decía que la encontraría algún día, pero perdí las esperanzas el día que ella murió, aunque le prometí que la buscaría, pero la verdad era que ya no quería seguir sufriendo por alguien que no recordaba!-. aquellas palabras estaban cargadas de mucho dolor y sufrimiento.

-Serena yo…-

-¡Espere que todavía hay más!, después de que mi amiga murió, yo me fui de ahí para conseguir un trabajo y tener algo de dinero para buscarla pero un día vi como mataban a mi jefe de un tiro y cuando trate de escapar uno de ellos me atrapó y me golpearon para que me callara y me violaron de la peor forma con tan solo catorce años!-. ya Serena no pudo más y dejó salir todo ese dolor que desde hace años tenían guardado.

Ikuko se había llevado las manos a la boca y estaba anonadada por lo que acababa de oír, esto la hacía sentir peor de lo que ya estaba porque por su culpa… a su hija, la violaron.

-Dios, todo esto es mi culpa y tienes todo el derecho de odiarme, pero ya estoy pagando todo lo que te he hecho pasar, todo ese dolor y sufrimiento que yo te he causado, tan sólo quiero que medes tu perdón-. ya no puedo más con toda esta culpa. De decía llorando a lágrimas vivas ella se sentía responsable de todo lo que le había pasado a su hija.

-Sabe a pesar de todo lo que pasó puede conoce a una gran amiga que nunca podré olvidar y una gran mujer que me brindó su ayuda cuando más lo necesitaba. Ella fue una madre para mí, pero de todo lo que viví, gané lo más preciado que tengo en la vida que es mi hijo-. le dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta para luego mirarla a ella.

-Además, yo no podría odiar a la persona que me dio la vida a pesar de lo que me hizo, pero tampoco la puedo perdonar tan fácilmente-. dicho esto salió de la habitación para salir de esa casa.

-¡Serena espera por favor!-. ella salió detrás pero fue muy tarde ya que se había ido.

-¡Serena!-. gritó llorando tenía un gran dolor en el pecho al no poder tener el perdón de su hija, que era lo que mas le importaba, ella misma se lo había buscado por haberla abandonado, es más lo que quería era morirse de una vez ,ya no soportaba sufrir más.

-¡Serena!-. la llamo una vez más antes de caer inconciente en el piso.

Serena trataba de aguantar las ganas de llorar y de ser fuerte pero, le dolía y sin querer, sus lágrimas empezaron a salir.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?-. preguntó el señor del taxi.

-Ah sí, descuide no es nada sólo una pestaña en el ojo-. contestó quitándose algunas lágrimas y poniendo su mejor cara, pero su voz expresaba otra cosa.

Trató de controlarse ya que no quería llegar a casa y que la vieran llorando cuando llegó camino lentamente hasta la puerta de su apartamento la abrió y no pudo más, dejándose caer al suelo con las manos en la boca, tratando de sofocar su llanto, pero no pudo.

-¡Ahhhh!, ¡ahhh!-. dejó escapar su llanto y todo lo que sentía en ese momento.

Estuvo así por un buen rato hasta que tomó fuerzas para levantarse daba gracias de que tanto Darien como Dai no estuvieran ahí, dejó sus cosas en la sala y se dirigió a su cuarto abrió la puerta del balcón y se sentó en la silla subiendo sus pies sobre el borde y abrazándose se quedó con la vista fija en la ciudad.

El tiempo pasó lentamente no sabía cuanto llevaba ahí sentada hasta que se fijó en su reloj, era hora de que Darien y Dai llegaran, fue a preparar la comida.

-¡Serena, ya llegamos!-. avisó desde la entrada Darien.

-¡Mamá mira lo que te traje!-. gritó mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina seguido por Darien.

-¿Qué me trajiste cariño?-.

-Toma mamá ábrelo-. le entrego una pequeña caja.

-Para ver qué es-. expreso con una sonrisa, le costo un poco disimular que no le pasaba nada.

-Dai cariño, pero esto es…-

-A Dai se le ocurrió la idea, ya que me dijo que esa foto era la que más te gustaba-. comentó Darien con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Gracias cariño me gustó mucho-. se le habían salido un par de lágrimas cuando le estaba dando un gran abrazo, el regalo era un portarretratos en la que aparecía la foto de ellos tres el día que fueron a la casa de campo de Darien.

-Sabía que te gustaría-.

-Que te parece si te vas a cambiar mientras coloco los platos-.

-Está bien-. contestó de camino a su cuarto.

-¿Que pasa, Serena?, ¿has estado llorando?-. le preguntó sosteniendo el mentón de ella, ya que se notaba que había llorado.

-Darien…- se abrazó con fuerza a él.

-¿Serena, qué tienes?-.

-No me dejes sola.

-Nunca lo haré-. dijo mientras la estrechaba más.

En la cena la única que no había probado bocado era Serena, se veía tan triste que Dai le preguntó que tenía.

-¿Que tienes mamá?-..

-Nada cariño, ¿Por qué?-. trataba de sonar como si no tuviera nada, pero no era muy buena mintiendo.

-Es que no has comido nada-.

-Es que estaba pensando en un pedido que me encargaron-. trató de mentir pero Darien se percató de que algo pasaba.

-Ah, bueno. Dai contestó no muy convencido de aquella respuesta siguió comiendo.

-Mamá, ¿Cómo está Ikuko?, Lita nos dijo que saliste a hablar con ella-. aquello ocasionó que Serena se pusiera peor y que sus ojos se cristalizaran.

Sin decir ni una palabra, ella se levantó de la mesa y se fue a su cuarto.

-¿Serena?-. Darien fue tras ella.

-Mamá-.

-Dai, tú quédate aquí-

-Pero…- el iba a protestas, pero Darien no lo dejó y le dijo que terminara de cenar que él iba a hablar con ella, claro que a Dai no le gustó aquello y sin muchas ganas regresó a la mesa.

Cuando entro al su cuarto se encontró a Serena en el balcón abrazándose a ella misma.

-Serena-. al escuchar su nombre ella, volteó dejando ver su rostro lleno de lágrimas apoyando su frente sobre el pecho de él.

-¿Porqué lloras?-. preguntó levantándole el rostro y con el pulgar quitándole los rastros de lágrimas.

-Es…es que-.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-.

-Hoy me enteré de que la señora Ikuko la que Dai se hizo amigo es mi madre-. lo que ella sentía era un dolor mezclado con rabia.

-Serena-. dijo a la vez que la abrazaba.

-También me enteré de porqué lo hizo, me dijo que fue porque estaba dolida por la muerte de mi padre y me culpaba de su muerte, ya que el me protegió es por eso que me abandonó y ahora aparece después de mucho tiempo pidiendo que la perdone y que está arrepentida por lo que hizo-. lo dijo llorando en los brazos de Darien.

-¡No quiero volver a verla nunca!-.

-Estás siendo muy dura Serena ella…- pero al instante ella se separó de él y lo miró con mucha rabia reflejada.

-Injusta yo, tú que vas a saber, tú lo has tenido todo en la vida, una familia que te ama y unos padre amorosos, no sabes nada no tienes derecho a decir que soy injusta con una mujer que me abandonó-. descargó toda su rabia con él.

Darien suspiró y se fue alejando de ella en estos momentos era mejor dejarla sola hasta que se tranquilizara.

-Ella cometió un error y lo está reconociendo, no todo el mundo es perfecto tal vez deberías pedirle perdón porque a pesar de todo lo que viviste ahora tienes muchos amigos, mi familia que te adora que es tu nueva familia, a un hijo maravilloso que te ama con todo su corazón y me tienes a mí a la persona que más te va amar por toda la eternidad y que nunca te va a dejar sola jamás en la vida-. fue entonces que ella percató de que había dicho cosas muy horribles y que Darien tenía razón pero no podía verlo a los ojos después de haberle dicho aquello.

El se quedó con la mirada fija en ella por un rato, antes de retirarse para que se tranquilizara, ella al darse cuenta de que se iba se puso triste y dejó que se fuera.

-Y, ¿mi mamá?-.

-Dijo que le dolía un poco la cabeza así que déjala descansar, ya mañana amanece mejor-. le dijo, pero sabía que Dai no se comería ese cuento.

-De acuerdo-. contestó pero su mirada estaba puesta en la puerta del cuarto.

-Vamos ayúdame a guardar la comida para poder ayudarte con la tarea-.

Definitiva mente él ya estaba actuando como un padre cosa que a Dai todavía no se acostumbraba, pero le gustaba hacer la tarea con él porque Darien lo hacía muy divertido.

Darien ya había terminado de ayudar a Dai y también de asegurarse de que ya estuviera dormido para cuando entró al cuarto y se encontró con Serena sentada al pie de la cama con la mirada agachada y al verla así suspiró de nuevo y se sentó a su lado, y la abrazó logrando que ella reaccionara.

-Darien yo…-

-Shhh tranquila no importa-. Susurró.

-Lo siento-. se disculpó al final antes de caer dormida.

-Estaré contigo pase lo que pase-. la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó a la cama. Él se quedó velando el sueño de ella hasta que el sueño lo venció a él

En el hospital, se encontraba un hombre de unos cincuenta y tres años, alto de tez blanca, de cabello naranja en la que se podría ver unas cuantas canas y unos ojos chocolates. Sentado en una silla a lado de una mujer que permanecía recostada en la cama, algo pálida, mientras recordaba lo que el doctor horas antes le había dicho.

-Doctor, ¿cómo está mi esposa?-. preguntó Albert preocupado.

-Señor Albert, su esposa está delicada debido a su enfermedad no podemos hacer mucho por ella-.

-¡Cómo que no pueden hacer nada por ella!-. alzó la voz enfadado, ya que no quería perderla.

-Como ya se lo hemos dicho anteriormente su esposa sufre de cáncer de páncreas es uno de los más difícil de localizar pero dado que se le detectó tarde, está en su fase terminal. Existen tratamientos que podrían hacer que viva un poco más pero ella se rehúso-. era algo muy difícil de comunicar.

-Eso no puede ser. No lo podía creer ella se estaba dejando morir.

-El problema es que el cáncer ha seguido avanzando y a afectado a los demás órganos, sus posibilidades de vida es mínima lo único que podemos hacer es aliviar un poco su dolor, sólo le quedan unos días de vida. En verdad, lo siento mucho, señor Albert-. el médico también sentía mucha tristeza de perder a su paciente.

-Entiendo y muchas gracias por todo lo que a hecho-.

-¿Por qué Ikuko?, es que no te das cuenta de que yo te necesito conmigo-. decía mientras le sujetaba la mano.

-Serena por favor perdóname no te vayas…- decía en sueños.

-Ikuko-. pronunció su nombre llorando, él también estaba sufriendo al verla así.

-A…lbert.- susurró débilmente.

-Estoy aquí-.

-Por… favor Albert…. necesito ver… a mi hija una vez… más antes de irme-.

-Tú todavía no te vas a ir-. le decía con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Claro… que sí…. sé que me voy… a morir pronto.

-Quieres dejarme solo tan pronto-. bromeó con ella como siempre lo hacía

-Eres… una gran persona, amor…. me has amado a…pesar de todo lo que he echo, te… voy a extrañar mucho… te pido que cuides… a mi hija y nieto cuando… no esté-.

-Por favor, no hables así-.

-Prométeme… que los vas a… cuidar-.

-Te lo prometo, pero es mejor que descanses.- trataba de no desmoronarse en ese momento.

-Por favor…quiero ver a mi… hija por última vez…tráemela-.

-Ikuko…-

-Albert… te lo suplico… quiero verla-.

-Te la traeré… te lo prometo, pero descansa-. Pidió ya que él se encargaría de traer a Serena.

-Gracias… - fue lo que dijo antes de que sonaran los aparatos.

-¡Ikuko!, !Ikuko resistes por favor!, ¡Ikuko!-. decía mientras los doctores trataban de ayudarla.

Serena despertó con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar pero cuando se trató de mover no pudo ya que Darien la tenía sujeta con fuerza para que no se escapara.

-Darien-. Lo llamó, pero él parecía profundamente dormido.

-No escapes de esto Serena, sé que no es fácil pedir perdón a pesar de todo ella es tu madre y está arrepentida, también ha estado sufriendo, no justifico lo que hizo, ahora que está aquí deberías hablarle con más tranquilidad y conocerla mejor. …No pienso presionarte, cuando estés lista para hablarle estaré con tigo, suceda lo que suceda. La decisión que tomes yo respetaré-. esa fuero sus únicas palabras antes de darle un beso en la frente.

-Gracias Darien-. ella sabía que quería animarla y tenía que aceptar que lo que él había dicho era verdad.

-Ya puede ir a ver a Dai-

Antes de ir con su hijo ella le dio un beso a Darien el cual se fue profundizando mas pero el tuvo que terminar aquel beso porque sino paraba la calentura no se le quitaría con un baño de agua fría y por más que quisiera estar con ella, el la respetaba y sabía que tenía que ir despacio dado por al experiencia traumática que sufrió.

-Te amo-. le recordó él.

Al paso de los días la condición de Ikuko empeoraba, Albert decidió ir por Serena y fue cuando llegó a la Pastelería.

-¡Serena, espera por favor!-

-¿Quién es usted?-

-Soy el esposo de Ikuko-

-¿Qué sucede Serena?-

-Es que este señor dice ser el esposo de la señora Ikuko.

-Por favor, necesito que me acompañes al hospital-

-¿Qué pasó?-

- Ikuko, ella… se está muriendo y quiere verte-. explicó él mirándola a los ojos.

-No puede ser-. se puso algo pálida.

-Serena-. Darien la tuvo que sujetar para que no cayera.

-No…le queda mucho tiempo.

-Lléveme por favor.

-Bien.

-Yo también voy-. dijo Dai.

-No, Dai tú te quedas con Lita-. dijo tomando las manos de su hijo.

-Pero…-

-Dai hazle caso-. pidió Darien

-Está bien-. dijo algo molesto.

-Por favor, Lita cuida de Dai hasta que regresemos-.

-Vayan, yo me encargo-.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Ikuko, salía el doctor que al ver a Albert se le acercó.

-Señor Albert, lamento decirle que a su esposa sólo le quedan unas horas, lo lamento mucho-. la señora Ikuko se acababa de despedir de él y dándole las gracias por todo lo que hizo.

-Comprendo-. estaba devastado, pero tenía que ser fuerte para verla por última vez.

-Es mejor que entremos-. dijo encaminándose hacia la habitación.

-¿No me vas a dejar sola verdad?-. preguntó a Darien mientras le sostenía la mano.

-Claro que no estaré contigo hasta el final-. al entrar en la habitación, a Serena se le aguaron los ojos, se veía tan frágil, no podía ser la misma persona que la abandonó y por la que tanto sufrió.

-Ikuko-.

-A…albert-. habló abriendo sus ojos lentamente.

-Mira… como te lo prometí, traje a Serena conmigo-.

-M…muchas….gracias… Albert…muchas gracias-. decía con dificultad.

-Hola….Serena…veo…..que…trajiste….a…alguien…dime, ¿cómo te llamas….muchacho?-. le preguntó.

-Hola señora, Ikuko, mi nombre es Darien Chiba-. contestó a la vez que sentía como Serena le apretaba la mano.

-¡Ah!…eres el novio de mi hija…Dai me ha contado…..mucho….de ti-. era todo lo que su nieto le había contado y estaba feliz de haberlo podido conocer.

-Ya veo de donde sacó tanta belleza su hija-. aquel halagó logró que Ikuko sonreía un poco.

-Gra…cias, pero… tú no te… quedas atrás-. bromeo haciendo que Albert riera.

-¿Me harías…un favor….Darien?-.

-Dígame-.

-Que….hagas muy….feliz a mi hija…..y a mi nieto….como yo no lo…..pude dijo llorando.

-Se lo prometo, los haré muy felices-.

-Mi niña….lo siento….mucho…no podré estar…contigo-. Serena no podía más y corrió a su lado.

-Por favor mamá, no te vayas yo te necesito con migo por favor no me dejes ya no me importa lo que pasó, pero no me dejes, te perdono y si te quiero y siempre te espere mamá-. decía llorando.

-No sabes lo…..feliz que….me haces…..al escucharte decirme así-. dijo con mucha dificultad, se sentía contenta y en paz.

-¡Mamá no me dejes!-.

-Te….quiero….mucho….mi pequeña….te…amo….hija-. y esas fueron sus últimas palabras.

-Mamáaaaaaa!-. gritó llorando con todas sus fuerzas mientras Darien la abrazaba y Albert lloraba sujetando la mano de su esposa.

Estaban regresando del funeral de Ikuko, Dai estaba muy triste había perdido a su abuela y amiga. Ya en casa mientras Serena se dirigía al balcón para leer una carta que le entregó el señor Albert.

-Serena, ¿estás segura que la quieres leer ahora?-.

-Sí, debo hacerlo, aunque me duela lo que esté escrito aquí-. respondió con la vista perdida.

-Te dejaré para que la leas-. se iba a retirar, pero ella lo retuvo.

-No te vayas quédate-. expreso abrazándose a él.

-¿Segura quieres que me quede?-.

-Sí-.

Al escuchar aquella respuesta, él se sentó en la silla que estaba en el balcón mientras se sentaba en las piernas de Darien quien la abrazaba y la pegaba a su pecho para leer la carta:

Querida Serena si estas leyendo quiere decir que ya no estoy en este mundo y que quizás no pude tener tu perdón o si lo conseguí, te he vuelto a dejar sola, no sé cómo decirte que lo siento mucho, nunca debí abandonarte, estoy pagando muy caro lo que te hice, este es mi castigo por hacerte sufrir.

No sé como remediarlo le pedí a Albert que te entregara todo lo que te corresponde como mi hija. Tu padre Kenji era un gran chef y su sueño era tener su propio restaurante, no lo pudo cumplir ya que murió antes de verlo terminado, sé que tu podrás hacer su sueño realidad, es por eso que te lo he dejado a tu nombre.

Puedes hacer lo que desees con él, que es tuyo, es tu restaurante y también me tomé el atrevimiento de conseguirle una beca a mi nieto para la universidad que él elija y la carrera que él escoja.

Sé que esto no es la forma de remediar todo lo que te hice, no sé de que forma puedo ayudarte, ya que todo lo que has sufrido ha sido por mi culpa es por eso que quiero darte esto como un regalo de mi parte.

Quiero que sepas que yo te quiero mucho hija y que fui una idiota por haberte abandonado. Al verte me doy cuenta de que te has convertido en una excelente madre y una mujer luchadora. Estoy segura que tu padre estaría muy orgulloso de ti como yo lo estoy, aunque me haya dado cuenta tarde.

Te deseo que seas muy feliz a lado de la persona que amas.

Te quiere, tu mamá con todo su corazón.

Luego que desde Serena leyó la carta de su madre, fue a hablar con el señor Albert para decirle que había tomado la decisión de que por el momento no se ocuparía del restaurante, no estaba lista para manejarlo, él le dijo que no se preocupara, que se tomara todo el tiempo que quisiera, le dijo que podía contar con él en lo que fuera, como su padrastro estaba contento de tener a una hija como ella.

Una mujer de cabello largo de color verde se encontraba sentada en su escritorio hablando con un hombre de los planes que tenia en mente para sacar de una vez por todas a Serena Tsukino de la vida de Darien.

-¡Porque demonios no la matamos, ya me está hartando tus estúpidos planes que no funcionan!-. grito Rubeus, harto de tanta espera, por culpa de esos planes había perdido a su hermano.

-Contrólate de una vez, si no quieres perder el otro ojo-. le recordó.

-Maldita-. dijo apretando con fuerza sus puños.

-Eso te pasó por desobedecer mis ordenes, especifiqué que no lo lastimaran y fue lo primero que hicieron, además tengo unos asuntos pendientes que resolver, tú solo cumple con lo que te encomendé y vigílala bien e infórmame de todo lo que pase mientras no estoy, porque ya sabes lo que te puede pasar si me fallas otra vez, ya que no será el otro ojo que te falte esta vez-. le aconsejo.

-Ahora retírate de mi vista-. le exigió a Rubeus quien se marchó enojado

-No seria mala idea visitar a mi querido Darien antes de irme-. se dijo a sí misma.

Darien había terminado con sus pacientes ante de lo previsto así que iría por Serena. Cuando estaba en los estacionamientos no esperaba en contarse con Setsuna.

-¡Darien mi amor!- se abalanzó a él abrazándolo.

-¡Aléjate de mí, Setsuna!-.

-¿Pero qué te sucede amor, es que no te alegra de verme?-. preguntó con cara de inocente.

-Claro que no me alegra de verte, es mas me acabas de dañar el día con tu presencia-. decía mientras se montaba en su auto.

-Sabes deberías de cuidar más a tu noviecita, ya que uno no sabe que puede pasar si la dejas sola mucho tiempo querido-. dicho esto se fue del lugar dejando a un Darien preocupado. De ella se podía esperar lo que fuera como lo que sucedió en su consultorio. Darien salio del hospital a toda prisa para llegar a su departamento.

-¡Serena!-. gritó buscando por la cocina, el cuarto, el balcón pero nada.

-¡Serena, ¿dónde estas?!-.

-¿Qué sucede Darien?, ¿porqué gritas?-. le preguntó saliendo del cuarto de él con una toalla, el al verla la abrazo con fuerza con el corazón en la mano.

-Pensé que te había pasado algo-. le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Darien-. dijo sonrojada por la situación en la que estaban.

-No voy a dejar que nos separen-. le dijo antes de darle un beso.

Se encontraba Setsuna abordando su vuelo rumbo a los Estados Unidos para resolver unos asuntos pendientes.

-Disfruta de tu querida Serena, mientras puedas ya que tiene los días contados y pronto serás mío-. se decía con una sonrisa.

En el parque se encontraba una niña muy hermosa de cabello largo de color rojo que se le podía ver que estaba algo triste. Y en eso escucha que alguien la llama.

-Diana, qué te pasa, ¿porqué estas triste?-. le preguntó Dai, sentándose a su lado. De un tiempo para acá no sabia porque cada vez que estaba con ella sentía como su corazón latía muy rápido.

-Lo que sucede, Dai es que dentro de dos días tengo que regresar a los Estados Unidos con mis padres-. le contó con la mirada en el suelo y esto ocasionó que él se sintiera mal.

-Pe…Pero vas a regresar, ¿cierto?-. preguntó él.

-No lo creo ya que mis padres decidieron que mejor termine mis estudios allá, además hace tiempo que nos los veo-. ella quería ver a sus padres pero estaba triste porque tenía que irse.

-Ya veo-. dijo triste.

-Pero no me quiero ir, aquí están mis amigos y no me quiero separar de ellos ni tampoco de ti Dai-.

-Te gustaría tener una cita conmigo Diana-. lo dijo sin pensar ya qué el tampoco quería que se fuera, y quería que tuviera el mejor día de su vida para que no se olvidara de él.

-¿Qué?-. fue lo único que atinó a decir ya que siempre quiso tener una cita con el ya que ella estaba enamorada de Dai y esto le parecía un sueño.

Continuara…..


	12. Chapter 12

**Escucha a tu Corazón**

**(Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi)**

Aquí el Doceavo capituló espero que sea de su agrado

Dialogo (-)

Pensamientos (" ")

Capituló 12 La primera cita de Dai

Y

Una despedida

-Que si quieres tener una cita con migo-.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-.

-Si, es en serio-. contestó con una sonrisa haciendo que se sonrojara.

-Claro que me encantaría-. contestó lanzándose a los brazos de Dai y haciendo que esta vez el se sonrojara.

-¡Ah!, lo siento-. se disculpo apenada al darse cuenta de que se había lanzado a los brazos de Dai.

-Bu…Bueno, paso por ti mañana a las diez de la mañana, ¿de acuerdo?-.

-De acuerdo, te estaré esperando-. dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de irse a su casa dejando a un Dai súper sonrojado.

-Hasta mañana-.

-¡Ay!, no se me ha echo tarde-. pegó un grito al darse cuenta de la hora.

Salio corriendo para poder ver si tomaba un taxi ya que se le había echo tarde pero no podía dejar de pensar en Diana y antes tomar un trasporte se detuvo y se queda mirando un lindo collar que tiene una forma de mariposa de color lila y se la imagino a ella con ese collar puesto, decidió entrar a la tienda y preguntar cuanto costaba para poder cómpraselo y dárselo como regalo. Para suerte de el estaba de oferta y Dai lo pudo comprar. Para retomo la ida a su casa.

Cuando llegó, su madre y Darien lo estaba esperando desde hace una hora.

-Hola papá, mamá, siento llegar tarde me voy arreglar-.

-Ahora que le dio, primero llega tarde y luego nos saluda como si nada-. decía Serena.

-Vamos, no es para tanto quizás nos quiso dejar un tiempo a solas-. expresó él dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Darien!-.

-Jajajaja-.

-¿De que te ríes?-.

-Es que cada vez que te digo algo así te pones roja y pones una cara graciosa-.

-Pues yo no le veo lo gracioso-.

-No te enfades amor, sabes que te amo mucho-.

-¿De verdad?-.

-Claro que te amo, es más te amo más que mi vida-.

-Darien no, Darien ajaja para Darien jajajaja ajajaj-.

-No hasta que me digas que me amas-.

-Yo jaja también te amor-.

-Me encanta cuando me lo dices-.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo-.

-Y yo ti mi ángel-. con estas palabras los dos se besaron apasionadamente.

-Ya nos podemos ir o si quieren regreso más tarde-. les dijo sólo para molestar un poco.

-No, ya nos vamos-. contestó tomando la mano de Serena.

Cuando llegaron Reiko y Rei regañaron a Darien por haber llegado tarde y para que no se lo comieran vivo Endymion tuvo que intervenir.

-Rei, Reiko vamos déjenlo pasar ya que hasta Serena y mi nieto se están congelando a fuera-.

-Gracias papá-.

-Es lo mínimo que un padre puede hacer por su hijo-. le dijo revolviendo su cabello como lo hacia cuando era pequeño.

-Vamos papá, ya no soy un niño-. se quejó él.

-Pues para mí todavía sigues siendo un niño el cual su padre lo tiene que defender de su hermana y de su madre, jajajaj-. le dijo caminado hacia la sala.

-Ahora si me van a contar, ¿porqué llegaron tarde?-.

-Lo que pasa es que estábamos esperando que llegara Dai y lo que me recuerda que todavía no me has dicho, ¿dónde te habías metido?-. preguntó mirando a hijo quien se puso algo rojo al recordar a Diana.

-Quizás estaba con su novia-. esta vez molestó Darien ya que se dio cuenta del sonrojo de Dai.

-¡Ah!, pero que picarón-. dijo Rei para molestar.

-Diana no es mi novia es mi amiga-. dijo con mucha pena.

-Darien, Rei deja de molestarlo… aunque pensándolo bien, Dai y Diana se ven bien juntos-. expreso Hotaru.

-Tú también, Hotaru-.

-Pero hay algo más, ¿verdad Dai?-. le preguntó Serena, ya que conocía muy bien a su hijo.

-Sí-. cambiando su expresión por una triste.

-¿Qué pasa, Campeón por qué esa cara?-. pregunto Endymion, ya que se percató de su cambio.

-Es que Diana regresa a vivir con sus padres a los Estados Unidos en dos días-. su madre lo abrazó.

-Sé que la verás muy pronto, ya lo verás, además los dos se quieren mucho y estoy segura que no importa donde estén, los dos seguirán siendo los mejores amigos-. dijo para animarlo.

-Tu mamá tiene razón, además todavía no se va así que tienes tiempo-. le dijo Reiko guiñándole un ojo.

Dai se había levantado temprano para estar puntual donde Diana, no sabía porque pero sentía mariposas en el estómago al pensar que pasaría todo el día con ella, sacudió la cabeza para dejar de pensar en eso. Se despidió de su mamá y papá y se fue a la casa de Diana.

Tocó el timbre de la puerta y se llevó una gran sorpresa, al ver la así se veía tan linda que Dai no podía creer que fuera ella.

-Hola Dai-.

-Hola Diana-.

-Que linda te vez-.

-Gracias, tú también te vez bien-.

-Nos vamos-.

-Claro-. dijo agarrando la mano de Dai.

Los dos se fueron primero a la pista de patinaje en la que no le fue muy bien a Dai ya que no lograba mantenerse en pie, de ahí cine. Luego fueron a dar una vueltas por la playa y por ultimo al parque.

-Diana yo quería…-

-Dai antes de que sigas quisiera decirte algo yo primero-. pidió ya que después de pensarlo mucho había tomado una decisión.

-Claro no hay problema-.

-Cuando yo llegué aquí me sentía muy emocionada, siempre quise conocer este país, nunca pude hacer amigos, siempre se burlaban de mí, hasta que te conocí Dai. Desde ese día has sido mi mejor amigo, con el tiempo empecé a sentir algo aunque todavía soy muy chica quizás, pero me enamoré de ti, no sé como ni cuando empezó pero lo que si estoy segura es que tú me gustas mucho-.

-Diana yo…-.

-Sabes, me divertí mucho el día de hoy-.

-Muchas gracias, Dai-. le dio beso pequeño en los labios el cual se sorprendió por esto.

-Adiós, Dai-.

-Espera, Diana.

-¡Diana!, ¡Diana! ¡Dianaaaa!-.

-Espera Diana-. decía en susurro.

Cuando Dai llegó a casa su madre al verlo lo notó triste.

-¿Que tienes, Dai? pareces triste-

-…-.

-Bueno, si me quieres decir que te ocurre estaré en la cocina-.

-Mamá, te puedo preguntar algo-.

-Sí, dime cariño-.

-¿Cómo sabes que…Cómo sabes que te gusta alguien?-.

-¿Es con respecto a Diana?-.

-Algo así, pero dime, ¿cómo te distes cuenta de que te gustaba papá?-.

-Es fácil, porque nunca dejaba de pensar en él en su sonrisa, sus ojos, cuando estaba cerca de él sentía como mariposas en el estómago y todavía las siento, es más siento como el corazón se me acelera cada vez que lo veo-.

-Te entiendo, pero es muy confuso y no estoy seguro-.

-Lo que tienes que hacer es poner en orden tus sentimientos y cuando los tengas sabrás que es lo qué sientes-. le aconsejó.

-¿Pero cómo?-.

-Sólo escucha a tu corazón y él te dará la respuesta-. repitió las misma palabras que le dijo la señora Luna.

Dai se quedó pensando en lo que su mamá le había dicho. Se dio cuenta que la quería siempre estaban juntos desde que se conocieron, la defendía de los demás, no soportaba que la molestaran y cuando se peleó con aquel sujeto, lo hizo para defenderla, había algo que le inquietaba y era que cómo todavía eran unos niños quizás ella encontraría a otra persona. Esto eran los pensamiento que lo perturbaban, al final el sueño lo venció.

Dai se despertó exaltado ya que se le había hecho tarde. El vuelo de Diana salía en cuarenta minutos, salió a toda prisa de su cuarto.

-¿Cuál es el apuro Dai?-. preguntó Darien.

-Papá me podrías llevar al aeropuerto, sino no podré despedirme de Diana por favor-. pidió con desesperación.

-Claro, ¿cuándo sale su vuelo?-.

-En cuarenta minutos papá-.

-Entonces, vámonos o no llegamos-. tomó sus llaves y salió con Dai rumbo al aeropuerto.

Llegaron unos minutos antes de que el vuelo partirá, Dai salio corriendo para buscarla, no quería que se fuera sin decirle lo que sentía por ella. Se subió a uno de los puestos para tratar de localizarla, buscó por todos los alrededores hasta que la localizó.

-¡Diana, espera!-. gritó logrando que ella volteara.

-Dai-. dijo sorprendida, pensaba que no llegaría.

-Diana…-

-Tú también me gustas mucho Diana, nunca lo olvides-. le dijo en el oído de ella.

-De verdad, Dai..-

-Sí Diana, me gustas mucho-.

-¿Nunca me vas a olvidar verdad Dai?-.

-Nunca-.

-Diana, antes de que te vayas tengo algo para ti-.

-¿Qué es?-.

-Es una sorpresa, sé que te va a gustar para que no me olvides, pero no lo abras, todavía ábrela el veinticinco-.

-De acuerdo-.

-Diana, ya nos tenemos que ir-.

-¡Ya voy!-. respondió, limpiándose las lagrimas.

-¿Regresarás algún día?-.

-Quizás, pero te prometo que te escribiré y te llamaré-.

-¡Estaré esperando por ti!-. gritó.

En eso Darien llegó.

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro que volverá-. le dijo Darien despenándolo un poco.

-¿En serio, lo crees papá?-. le preguntó mirándolo.

-Claro que sí, campeón-.

Eran las doce cuando la primera campana sonó dando así el inicio a la navidad se desearon Feliz Navidad y elevaron sus copas para un brindis todos, estaban muy contentos ya que se enteraron de que el cuñado y Prima mayor de Darien esperaban una niña.

-Estoy muy feliz-. dijo Serena abrazada a Darien.

-Yo también porque estoy contigo-.

Luego de un rato los dos subieron a sus habitaciones para descansar un poco pero entonces los dos se besaron muy apasionada mente ya que ninguno de quería alejarse del otro, el beso se hizo mas intenso a cada minuto y los dos entraron al cuarto de Darien que al entrar en el este cerró la puerta tras de el.

Darien le empezó a quitar la camisa mientras le besaba el cuello, le decía cuanto la amaba, Serena no se quedo atrás ya que ella también le había quitado su camisa y le aflojaba el cinturón con temor.

Serena estaba semidesnuda, enfrente de el cual todavía tenia sus pantalones, Darien empezó a bajar poco a poco besando cada parte de ella con mucha ternura, con sus manos recorría sus largas piernas hasta que de pronto, el se detuvo ya que se dio cuenta de que ella estaba temblando y pequeñas lágrimas recorrían su rostro. Se sentía mal por haberse dejado llevar por sus impulsos, no se dio cuenta de que Serena todavía no estaba lista entonce se detuvo y se acomodo a su lado.

-Darien…-

-Todavía, no-.

-¿Porqué no?-.

-Serena, yo no te quiero forzar a nada, además no puedo al sentirte así con miedo todavía, quiero que cuando estemos justos sea porque tú quieres no por complacerme-.

-Es que yo…- Pero Darien no le dejo continuar, y le dio un beso.

-Que te parece si vamos poco a poco-.

-Ven ponte mi camisa si no quieres tener frío-. Darien se dio la vuelta mientras ella se ponía la camisa antes de tomarle la mano.

-Serena cierra los ojos un momento-. dijo son una sonrisa

-¿Para?-.

-Es que te tengo una sorpresa, así que cierra los ojos y no hagas trampa-.

-Está bien-.

-Serena no hagas trampa-. dijo al pillarla intentando abrir los ojos

-Está bien, está bien-. decía resignada

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos-. lenta mente ella empezó a abrir los ojos.

-Ten, ábrelo-. le entrego una cajita a Serena.

-¡Darien, qué hermoso es un relicario en forma de corazón!-.

-Ábrelo y mira lo que tiene adentro-. Ella lo abrió y su mayor sorpresa fue que al lado derecho había una foto de ellos tres abrazados y, a su lado izquierdo tenia algo grabado.

-" Para la mujer que más amo en todo el mundo, mi vida, mi ángel y mi luz por siempre tuyo, Darien"-.

-Qué hermoso Darien, gracias-.

-Ven déjame ayudarte a ponértelo-.

-Jamás me lo quitaré-.

-Me alegra que te gustara amor, pero creo que tendrás que cambiarle la foto-.

-Porqué, si es perfecta-.

-Sí, pero cuando tú y yo nos casemos y tengamos muchos hijos tan lindos como su madre, tendrás que cambiarla por otra donde estamos todos, ¿no te párese?-. esto se lo dijo al oído haciendo que se sonrojara.

-¡Darien!-.

-Te amo tanto mi ángel-. y con estas palabras los dos se abrazaron y luego de un rato el sueño les gano.

Dai se despertó y fue a al cuarto de su mamá pero no la encontró, luego encontró que su mamá y su papá que estaban durmiendo plácidamente abrazados. Salio de la habitación para que pudieran dormir tranquilamente, cuando él bajó las escaleras ya estaba toda la familia Chiba reunida. Cuando bajaron era de esperarse Rei y Darien empezaron a "pelear", ya que ella lo empezó a molestar.

Tres semanas después Darien estaba planeando hacer una noche muy especial para Serena, con la ayuda de sus hermanas, Lita, Andrew y Dai. Tanto Hotaru como Rei se habían ofrecido para ayudar a su hermano con la decoración de la casa de campo donde la llevaría, mientras que Lita era la encargada de la gran cena para los dos tortolitos y Joe era el que preparaba lo más importante de la noche, Dai no podía quedarse atrás ayudó a convencer a su madre de que se fueran solos, él le dejo dicho que se quedaría con sus abuelos hasta que regresaran de su viaje.

Serena aceptó ir con Darien a una cita ya que nunca salieron oficialmente lo dos solos. Le avisaron a Darien que todo estaba listo, él se apresuró a salir con su linda novia a la casa de campo.

-Amor, te voy a vendar los ojos-.

-¿Pero para qué cielo? o ¿es que es otra de tus sorpresas?-.

-Pues acertaste es una sorpresa-.

-Tú siempre estas rodeado de sorpresas amor-.

-Claro, ya que para le persona que más amo en este mundo le tengo muchas sorpresas todavía-.

Llegaron de noche era lo que él quería, luego de despidió a de sus hermanas y de Lita, le dijo que Joe las esperaba en la playa con la otra parte del plan. Sin que Serena enterara, fue por ella la cargó como si estuvieran recién casados hasta la entrada de la casa.

-Bien, ya llegamos-.

-Darien, esto es…bellísimo. Todo el lugar estaba decorado con velas y el piso cubierto de pétalos de rosas rojas y blancas. Era como se lo había imaginado Serena, muchas veces junto a su príncipe azul.

-Esto es solo el comienzo de nuestra noche mi amor- le susurro al oído haciendo que ella se estremeciera por sus palabras.

Continuara…..


	13. Chapter 13

**Escucha a tu Corazón**

**(Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi)**

Aquí el Treceavo capituló espero que sea de su agrado

Dialogo (-)

Pensamientos (" ")

Capituló 13 Una Noche Especial

-Ven, vamos a cambiarnos, ya que como es una noche muy especial no podemos estar así-. le dijo con una sonrisa mientras la volvía a cargar hasta llegar a los cuartos en donde se de tubo en frente a uno y bajo a Serena de sus brazos.

-En este cuarto encontrarás todo lo que necesitas, así que estaré esperando en la terraza, mientras me voy a cambiar nos vemos dentro de un rato mi ángel-.

-¨ Qué estás planeando esta noche mi príncipe ¨-. pensaba ella ya que el siempre la sorprendía con algo nuevo

Al entrar se dio cuenta de que todo estaba para que usara esa noche pero algo le llamó la atención, sobre la cama estaba una caja grande de color rojo con una rosa blanca encima. Con una nota que decía: ¨ Para la mujer que más amo en todo el universo y la que le dio luz a mi vida, Darien ¨

-Mi príncipe-. dijo oliendo la rosa antes de abrir la caja.

Cuando abrió la caja, se sorprendió al encontrarse con un hermoso vestido de noche largo hasta los tobillos de color blanco, con un estampado de rosas suave en la parte de abajo que tenía un ruedo de alto bajo y el cuello en forma de U dejando al descubierto su espalda. Después de ver el vestido tan hermoso fue a arreglarse.

Darien había salido del baño y se dirigía a buscar su ropa pero cuando a sonó su teléfono.

-Dime, Andrew-.

-Te llamo sólo para decirte que todo esta listo, y que las chicas han hecho un gran trabajo, todo está para la hora acordada-.

-Perfecto, y me costó mucho convencer a Rei de que me ayudara-.

-Ya me imagino y dime Serena todavía no sospecha nada, ¿verdad?-.

-Todavía no, y me imagino que ya habrá visto lo que le compré y también la sorpresa que se va a llevar cuando la lleve ahí-.

-Sí, pero solo si ella…-.

-Claro que sí, no tengo duda de ello-.

-Entonces, te dejo y suerte amigo-.

-Gracias amigo, nos vemos-.

-En tan solo unas horas más, Serena ya nadie nos va a poder separar-.

Ya él estaba listo así que fue a la terraza mientras ponía la cena en la mesa y abría una botella de champaña y servía un poco pero no tuvo que esperar mucho. Serena acababa de llegar al lugar, y al verla así se veía mucho mejor de lo que se había imaginado, Llevaba el cabello recogido en una cola alta y con ese vestido de color blanco la hacía parecer como un ángel de verdad.

Le resaltaba sus hermosos ojos azules que lo volvían loco y lo mismo le pasó a ella, ya que Darien se veía guapo con su pantalón negro y su camisa de manga larga color negro.

-Qué hermosa te ves, mi ángel-. le decía a la vez que se a secaba más a ella para poder besarla.

-Gracias, pero tú no te quedas atrás ya que estás muy guapo-.

-Ven, hagamos un brindis antes de la cena-.

-Y, ¿Porqué brindamos?-.

-Brindemos por nosotros y por este amor tan grande que sentimos los dos…-

-El cual nada ni nadie podrá destruir-. término de decir ella.

-Salud-.

Luego de este hermoso brindis los dos tomaron asiento para continuar con la velada la cual fue muy romántica ya que no solo el piso estaba de rodeado de rosas, sino que la mesa también y lo que le daba ese toque especial era que todo el lugar estaba iluminado por las velas, las luz de la luna y de la estrellas. Después de la cena, Darien puso una música romántica.

-Me concede esta pieza mi bella dama-.

-Será un placer, mi querido príncipe-. tomando la mano de él mientras los dos bailaban al ritmo de la música.

-Gracias, Darien me has dado la mejor de todas las noches y no quiero que termine nunca-.

-Esta noche todavía no termina-. le dijo pegándola un poco más a él

-Darien-.

-Si-.

-¿Tendremos muchos noches como esta verdad?-.

-Tendremos muchas noches más como ésta, mientras estemos juntos-. él también lo deseaba.

-Te amó, Serena-. pronuncio en una voz grave y sensual acercándose cada vez más a ella.

-Yo también, te amo Darien-. cerrando los ojos lentamente mientras se acercaba hacia el.

Al final los dos se besaron con mucha pasión y ternura. Cuando acabó la canción los dos se separaron algo agitados.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a caminar por la playa?-.

-Me parece perfecto-.

Así los dos se encaminaron a la playa agarrados de las manos hasta que Darien se detuvo en una parte de la playa y haciendo que ella quedara en frente de él, mientras la miraba a los ojos ya que estaba seguro de lo que iba hacer y no iba a dar marcha atrás por nada del mundo.

-¿Qué sucede Darien?, ¿porqué te detuviste?-.

-Serena-. le dijo, mirándola fijamente.

-Sí.

-Te traje a este lugar, específicamente porque fue aquí donde te pedí que fueras mi novia y también te prometí que te protegería a ti y a Dai y es por eso que quiero decirte lo mucho que te amo y demostrarte hoy que estoy dispuesto a todo por ti, ya no puedo vivir sin ti ni un minuto más-.

-Ya no tengo más palabras para demostrarte cuanto te amo y lo único que me queda por decirte es, Serena Tsukino, quieres casarte conmigo y ser la madre de mis hijos-. le pidió mirándola a los ojos mientras le colocando un precioso anillo aquello.

-Nada me haría más feliz que ser tu esposa y la madre de tus hijos Darien Chiba-. dijo lanzándose hacia los brazos de el.

-Te amo, Darien, te amo-.

-Yo también te amo Serena, te amo más que mi propia vida y te prometo que te haré la mujer más feliz sobre la tierra-. separándola un poco para poder besarla en los labios mientras la cargaba.

-¿Qué haces amor?-. le preguntó al darse cuenta de que el la tenia en sus brazos.

-Serena, ¿De verdad, te quieres casar conmigo?-.

-Por supuesto que sí me quiero casar contigo-.

-Entonces, vamos-.

-¿Adónde?-.

-A casarnos-. le dijo muy feliz viendo a Serena.

Los dos habían llegado a la otra parte de la playa, allí se podía apreciar un camino de rosas que llegaba hasta un pequeño arco de rosas blancas, todo estaba iluminada con unas antorchas al final los estaban esperando Hotaru, Rei, Lita y Andrew. Serena no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, todo era como lo había soñada. El cielo estaba cubierto con un manto de estrellas la una luna se veía preciosa en todo su resplandor.

-¿Ustedes sabían todo esto verdad?-.

-Si, todos participamos en esto, hasta Dai-.

-Dai también, entonces ¿está aquí?-.

-Se tuvo que quedarse en casa de mis padres para distraer a mi mamá, porque sino ya te hubieras enterado, ya que no puede guardar un secreto-. comentó Rei.

-Darien, ya los están esperando-. recordó Andrew.

-Entonces, vamos-. tomó a Serena de la mano.

-Sí-.

-Dai me pidió que estuvieras muy feliz esta noche, además tengo la sospecha de que mi madre ya se enteró y estoy seguro que está organizando una boda para nosotros en la iglesia-.

-Entiendo, pero sabes a mí no me importa donde sea la ceremonia, lo que me importa es que hoy me voy a casar con el hombre más maravilloso del mundo y un padre extraordinario, mientras tú estés conmigo, yo seré feliz-.

-No, yo que tuve la suerte de encontrarme a mi ángel, tú me distes una vida y me abriste las puertas de tu corazón y me has hecho padre de un maravilloso niño que a pesar de que no lleva mi sangre, lo quiero como tal es por eso que si les llegara a parar algo yo me moriría ya que ustedes son mi vida, mi luz y mi esperanza-. al decir estas palabras Serena empezó a llorar de la felicidad ya que le llegaron a lo mas profundo de su corazón.

En cuestión de segundos de los dos ya estaban frente al notario, quien empezó la ceremonia, era algo sencilla y perfecta para los dos. El notario los hizo firmar y los declaró: marido y mujer.

-Felicidades-. dijo Andrew, abrazándolos.

-Gracias, pero todo se los debo a ustedes-.

-Para eso esta los amigos y la familia para apoyarse unos a otros, además estoy muy contenta por ustedes-. dijo Hotaru.

-Hotaru-. abrazó con mucho cariño a Serena.

-Les deseo lo mejor a los dos-.

-Espero que sean muy felices y no se olviden de darme otro sobrino pronto-.

-Tenlo por seguro-.

-¡Darien!-.

Ellos se despidieron de los chicos

Y cuando llegaron a la casa los dos se besaron muy pero muy apasionadamente mientra que Darien la pegaba mas a el para profundizar más el beso luego de unos minutos se separaron por falta de aire así que Darien aprovecho esto para cargar la hasta su cuarto en el cual se siguieron besando hasta que se tuvieron que separar de nuevo en eso el se da cuenta de que Serena le empezaba a desabotonar la camisa, él la detuvo antes de que siguiera.

-¿Estás segura, Serena?-.

-Sí, quiero que me hagas tuya y solamente tuya-. dijo muy segura de sus palabras. Mirando lo a los ojos, el cual se dio cuenta de que estaba segura de hacer esto ya que en sus ojos ya no se reflejaban el miedo ni la duda de la ultima vez.

El la volvió a besar pero esta vez era un beso cargado de amor y de pasión. El cual sentía el uno del otro mientras que Darien le desataba la única tira del vestido para poder tener más exceso a la piel de ella a la vez que sus besos fueron bajando por el cuello de ella.

Darien tomo a Serena entre sus brazos y coloco en la cama con mucho cuidado a la vez que la seguía besando, con sus manos recorría su cuerpo mientras que ella le terminaba de quitarle la camisa la cual fue a parar en el suelo de la habitación y con sus manos acariciaba los bien formados pectorales de él y con los dientes iba deslizando la parte de arriba del vestido hasta dejar al descubierto los perfectos pechos, de Serena los cuales empezó a masajear.

Arrancándole un pequeño gemido por parte de ella para luego introducir uno de los pechos en su boca y con la otra mano masajeaba el otro haciendo que a Serena se le escaparon unos gemidos. Ella trataba de quitarle el pantalón pero no podía ya que la sensación que estaba experimentando era muy agradable y lo único que puedo hacer fue quitarle el cinturón y el botón del pantalón mientras trataba de bajarle la cremallera. Darien se lo impidió bajándolo el mismo y quitándose los pantalones a la vez que le terminaba de quitarle el vestido a ella.

Al poco tiempo Darien termino de quitar el vestido, se puso sobre ella mientra le besaba cada parte su cuerpo, sus ojos, su boca, el lóbulo de la oreja en una forma muy sensual que hacía que ella se estremeciera, su cuello, sus pechos los cual besó, mordisqueó y lamió como si de un dulce se tratara. Siguió bajando hasta llegar a su ombligo mientras que con sus manos acariciaba las largar piernas de ella, esta llegar a rosar su intimidad con sus manos haciendo logrando sacarle algunos gemidos, por aquel rose y con cuidado empezó a quitarle la ultima prenda que dejo caer al suelo al igual que las demás prendas.

Se quedo mirándola así desnuda frente a el por unos segundos para luego seguir besándola hasta llegar a su intimidad, la cual besaba y lamia en una forma tan sensual que la pobre de Serena no pudo más ya que su cuerpo se empezó a estremecer dando paso al primer orgasmo, y luego de esto Darien subió de nuevo hasta donde estaban sus labios para besarla con mucha pasión.

-Eres hermosa, Serena-. susurró mirándola a los ojos.

-Hazme tuya Darien-. pidió muy excitada.

Con estas palabras Darien se deshizo se su boxer y se colocó entra las piernas de Serena que al sentir el rose de su miembro se estremeció, ya que podía sentir la erección de él.

-¿Estas lista?.

-Si.

Darien se acomodó en la entrada de ella y la empezó a penetrar con mucho cuidado como si se fuera a romper, ya dentro de ella se empezó a mover, al principio Serena se sentía con algo de temor ya que le estaban viniendo a la mente esas escenas que la perturbaban pero entonces escuchó la voz de Darien diciendo cuanto la amaba y esos pensamientos se empezaron a esfumar dando paso a la pasión de lo que estaba viviendo. La embestidas empezaron a hacerse más rápidas y los gemidos se hicieron más fuertes los cuales se podían escuchar por toda la habitación.

-¡Da..Dariennn!-. gritó.

-Sere…Serenaaa!-. gritó también a la vez cuando alcanzaron el clímax juntos y ella pudo sentir toda la esencia de él que recorrer todo su cuerpo. Se quedaron unidos todavía ella arriba de el y luego de un rato los dos se separaron lentamente llevándose un largo gemido por parte de cada uno de lo dos.

-Te….amo….Darien…Chiba-.

-Y….yo a ti….mi…ángel…Serena Chiba-. al igual que ella seguía agitado a la vez que acariciaba su cabello hasta que el sueño los venció.

Darien fue el primero en despertar, se quedó admirando a su ahora esposa mientras dormía placidamente entre sus brazos.

-Darien-. decía en sueños y abrazándose más a él.

-Mi adorada Serena-. susurró antes de darle un beso logrando que despertara.

-Amor-. pronunció todavía adormecida.

-¿Cómo amaneció hoy la señora Chiba?-.

-De maravilla, ya que amanecí a lado de mi príncipe-.

-Todavía no puedo creer que ya estemos casados, qué sorpresa me distes anoche-. ya que de todas las cosas que podía esperar esa era una que no se esperaba.

-Todavía, te tengo algo más-. comento acomodándose un poco para poder sentarse y decírselo.

-¿Otra sorpresa?-. es que nunca acabaría de sorprenderla.

-Sí-.

-¿Dime qué es?-. le preguntó mientas se sentaba encima de Darien.

-Bueno, veras es que llevo mucho tiempo pensado en esto y me gustaría reconocer a Dai como mi hijo y darle mi apellido cuando regresemos a la ciudad,¿dime que te parece?-.

-Estas hablando en serio, Darien, ¿quieres reconocerlo auque no lleve tu sangre?-.

-Sí, quiero ser el padre de Dai, lo quiero mucho y no me importa si no es hijo mío, ya que he aprendido a amarlo como si lo fuera-.

-Dios, Darien-. Dijo llorando de la felicidad a la vez que era abrazada por su ahora esposo.

-Cuando Dai se entere se va a poner muy feliz Darien-.

-No puedo espera para ver su cara cuando le demos la noticia-.

Regresaron a la casa de los padres de Darien para darle la noticia a Dai. Reiko se había enterado de la boda de ellos ya les estaba organizando una boda por la iglesia con toda la familia.

Ellos le dijeron que no era necesario pero nadie puedo convencerla de lo contrario, estaba muy entusiasmada con la idea de ver a Serena caminando por la iglesia vestida con su traje de novia.

-Por favor, Reiko, entiende que ya están casados y son muy felices, aunque la boda no haya sido por la iglesia-.

-Es que yo quería…- decía algo desilusionada, lo que le agrado mucho a Serena ya que ellos eran muy buenos con ella y con su hijo.

-Darien que te parece si nos casamos por la iglesia y así tu mamá estaría muy feliz-.

-Yo también estoy de acuerdo con tigo, además me casaría contigo todas las veces que fuera necesario, eres la mujer que más amo-.

-Señora Reiko, Darien y yo hemos decidido que también nos casaremos por la iglesia, ¿que le párese?-.

-¿Lo dicen en serio?-. preguntó súper ilusionada.

-Claro que sí mamá, sólo te pido que invites sólo a la familia y a los amigos queremos una boda algo sencilla-.

-Me parece una estupenda idea y ¿que les parece celebrar la boda en dos meses más poder organizarlo-.

-Me parece perfecto,¿tú que opinas Darien?-.

-Para mí esta bien-.

-Perfecto, entonces desde ya empezaré a organizar todo-.

-Mamá, espera quiero comunicarles algo muy importante-.

-¿Qué sucede hijo?-. le preguntó Endymion.

-Bueno, esto que les voy a decir les concierne a toda la familia y sobre todo a ti, Dai-. dijo dirigiéndole su mirada.

-Dai me gustaría ser tu papá de verdad y darte mi apellido y aunque no compartamos lazos sanguíneos, te quiero como si fueras mi propio hijo, te gustaría la idea de que fuera tu padre de verdad?-.

-Desde aquella vez en que tu y yo nos hicimos amigos y cuando arriesgaste tu vida por salvarme yo te he visto y te he llamado papá porque te considero como tal un padre cariños y amable en el cual puedo confiar y nada me haría mas feliz que fueras mi papá de verdad-.

-Te quiero papá-.

-Y yo a ti hijo, no sabes lo feliz que me haces-.

Darien reconoció a Dai como su hijo, toda la familia Chiba estaba muy feliz de que el pequeño formara parte de ella. Dai recibió una correo por parte de Diana, contaba lo que había pasado desde su despedida.

Que le encantó el regalo que le había dado para navidad y desde que el recibió ese correo, se comunicaban cada vez que podían a diario pero por la diferencia de hora era algo complicado, eso no era impedimento para ellos.

En otra parte de la ciudad se encontraba un hombre hablando por teléfono con una mujer dándole todos los detalles de los últimos meses.

-Así como lo oyes, tu querido Darien se casa en dos semanas-. informo Rubeus con una sonrisa.

-¡Maldita sea, no lo voy a permitir si él no es mío no cera de nadie!-.

-Estaré de vuelta para el día de la boda, así que no hagas nada estúpido hasta que yo regrese-. le dijo cerrando la llamada.

-No sabes lo que te espera, tú y ese maldito me las pagaran muy caro-.

Todos los invitados habían llegado, sólo faltaba que llegara la novia en eso entra a la iglesia el chofer de la familia Chiba. Muy mal herido, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. Lo invitados empezaron a inquietarse al ver al hombre en ese estado. Darien fue el primero en correr hasta el para tratar de ayudarlo, seguido por su padre.

-¿Tomás, qué sucedió?-. le preguntó mientras trataba de parar la hemorragia.

-Joven…Darien…..perdóneme…la…señorita…..Serena-. decía con dificultad.

-¡¿Dónde está Serena?! ¡Respóndeme Tomás!-. dijo alterado.

-Hijo, mantén la calma no vez que ya casi no puede hablar ha perdido mucha sangre-. Darien no le escuchó ya que tenía un mal presentimiento.

-¿Tomás donde está Serena?-.

-Se…la…llevó….un…..hombre y….me…dio esto.-

Darien al ver la nota decía que lo estaba esperando en un lugar especifico y se apresura o ella no lo contaría, no lo pensó más y se fue en tras ese maldito y nadie pudo impedir que se fuera. Dejando en el suelo aquella nota manchada de sangre.

Acababa de llegar de los Estados Unidos Setsuna ella no tenía idea de los planes de Rubeus contra ella y contra Darien, gracias a él fue que perdió su ojo

Rubeus no sabía que ella ya lo tenía vigilado desde hace tiempo y sabía cada movimiento que hacía así que le hizo creer que había caído en su trampa. Ella siempre lo estuvo manipulando a su antojo, decidió que era tiempo de ajustar cuentas con el y con la maldita de Serena Tsukino.

Darien iba lo mas rápido que podía para llegar donde estaba Serena.

-Es hora de que despiertes muñeca-. dijo tirándole un balde de agua fría.

-toc…toc-. tosió.

-Hola muñeca, me recuerdas-. Serena se percató de que era Rubeus, se asustó y trató de correr, pero estaba algo débil.

-Adónde crees que vas muñeca, hoy me voy a divertir contigo-.

-No suélame-. tratando de soltarse y haciendo que el vestido se desgarrara permitiéndole huir de él.

-Que empiece el juego-. quería jugar con ella antes de matarla.

Continuará…..


	14. Chapter 14

**Escucha a tu Corazón**

**(Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi)**

Aquí el Catorceavo capituló espero que sea de su agrado

Dialogo (-)

Pensamientos (" ")

Capituló 14 Mi vida junto a ti

Serena trataba de escapar, no encontraba la salida, se sentía un poco mareada y no sabía donde estaba, en eso pudo visualizar un pequeño escondite detrás de unas cuantas cajas y decidió esconderse hasta que pudiera encontrar la forma de salir.

Rubeus estaba disfrutando sabía que muy pronto llegaría su príncipe para rescatarla, y era lo que él quería el para poder ajustar cuentas con ese maldito, por el momento se las cobraría con ella.

-Mmm…-. adónde podrá estar la muñeca. Decía caminando cerca de Serena.

-¡Estará aquí!-. dijo tirando unas cajas.

-No, ¿está aquí, quizás?. Se preguntaba sacando de su bolsillo su navaja.

Serena estaba asustada, no sabía adonde esconderse, entonces pudo ver que a unos metros de ella había una puerta en la parte superior antes de salir de su escondite con mucho cuidado, se fijó si Rubeus andaba cerca, pero no lo vio, hasta que…

-¡Te encontré!-. gritó detrás de ella con su navaja en la mano haciendo que Serena se espantara y salió corriendo rumbo hacía las escaleras.

-¡Adónde crees que vas!-. logró alcanzarla en las escaleras.

-¡Ven acá!-. la jalo del cabello haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera por las escaleras.

-¡Ahhh!-. se quejó ya que se lastimó la mano al tratar de proteger su vientre de la caída.

-Ya te dije que no podrás escapar de aquí-.

-¡Suéltame maldito!-. lo enfrentó, tratando de soltarse.

-Estate quieta, si no quieres que te corte la garganta ahora mismo-. mientras presionaba un poco su navaja sobre el cuello de ella.

-Déjame…infeliz-. hablaba con algo de dificultad, le dio una patada entre las piernas, logrando que la soltara y agarrando la navaja mientas que corría así la puerta.

-Mal…maldita-. se puso en de pie con dificultad, él trataba de ir tras ella, cuando Serena llegó la puerta esta no abría.

-Por favor, abre-. decía tratando de abrirla.

-No tienes escapatoria-.

-Aléjate-. le decía con la navaja en la mano, él seguía avanzando.

-¡No te acerques más! o ¡te juro que te mato!-. grito con miedo amenazándolo con la navaja.

-Vamos no me hagas reír muñeca-.

-¡Que te alejes!-. ella movía la navaja de un lado a otro, a la vez que trataba de empujaba la puerta.

-Te tengo-. la sujeto de la mano haciendo que se retorciera de dolor por la presión que ejercía en su muñeca, logrando que soltara la navaja pero entonces ella le mordió la mano.

-¡Ahh!- aquello había resultado, ya que logró que la soltará.

-¡Perra!-. le dio una bofetada y haciendo que se golpeara contra la puerta mientras que se acercaba hasta ella pero sin que el se percatara ella tomo de nuevo la navaja.

-¡Aahh!-. se quejó ya que Serena le había clavando la navaja en su pierna derecha y aprovechó esa oportunidad para salir por la puerta que se abrió un poco por aquel golpe.

-¡Maldita perra!-. estaba furioso logró sacar la navaja de su pierna y antes de que ella pudiera cruzar la puerta por completo la logro agarrar del vestido.

-¡De aquí tu no te vas!-. jalando mas el vestido del otro lado Serena trataba de soltarse hasta que el vestido se rompió así ella pudo escapar por el momento.

-¡Maldición!-. apretó los dientes con rabia y con el trozo de la tela se vendó la herida para luego derribar la puerta e ir tras ella.

Serena siguió corriendo hasta que llegó a un pequeño pasillo, no sabía a que lado ir, fue entonces que escuchó cuando él se empezaba acercar así que se fuer por el lado izquierdo, llegó a unas escalera pero cuando empezó a bajar por ella esta se empezó a desbaratar haciendo que retrocediera.

No tuvo más opción que ir por el otro lado, llegando a otro pasillo en el que había varias puertas pero ninguna abría, fue entonces que se encontró con una que logró abrir y la cerró con algunos muebles que estaban en el cuarto pero eso solo le daría algo de tiempo para tratar de encontrar otra salida.

-Aquí no estaré a salvo por mucho-. se decía mientra buscaba una forma de salir pero las ventanas estaba atascadas.

-Esta ventana también está cerrada-.

-Darien, ayúdame-. rogaba con lagrimas en los ojos y en eso ve algo que le llama la atención, cuando se acerca un poco se da cuenta de que hay un ducto de ventilación, allí podía pasar.

Por otro lado Darien había llegado al lugar indicado en la nota, tomo el arma que le habían dejado en el auto junto con una nota misteriosa que decía "departe de un servidor", al entrar empezó a buscar por todos los lados del lugar hasta que encontró algunas manchas de sangre por el piso y una puerta abierta.

Rubeus estaba cuando dio con el escondite empezó a forcejear con la puerta logrando que se asustara y con movimientos torpes por sus nervios logró quitar la tapa del ventilador, entró en él, pero Rubeus logró entrar en la habitación y vio por donde se había ido ella, la empezó a seguir a través del túnel logrando sujetarla de la pierna derecha.

Darien había perdido el rastro de sangre y ya se estaba desesperando al no poder dar con ella pero empezó a escuchar algunos unos gritos que provenían de la otra dirección.

-¡Noo!, Suéltame, ¡nooo!-. gritaba mientras trataba de quitarse a Rubeus de encima.

-Crees que ibas a escapar de mí-. le decía sujetándola de las muñecas.

-¡Por favor, déjame ir!-. dijo llorando y cerrando los ojos.

-Eso ni soñarlo, además hace rato que no me divierto-. el quiso darle un beso pero se de tuvo al sentir un metal frío en su cabeza.

-Si le pones una mano encima, te mato-. Darien llegó a tiempo.

-¡Ahora, suéltala!-.

-Piensas matar a alguien desarmado y de espalda-. dijo mientras Serena se iba a lado de Darien.

-Yo no soy un asesino como tú, no vales la pena-. dijo bajando su arma.

-Que pena, pero nunca…- dijo sacando su navaja.

-¡Darien cuidado!-.

-¡Bajes tu guardia!-. logró lastimarlo en la mano en la que tenía el arma logrón que la soltara y le dio un golpe en la cara.

Darien alejo a Serena de él antes que le diera el golpe, cuando ella iba por el arma, le dijo que escapara, ella no le hizo caso, Rubeus y el seguían peleando hasta que el usó un truco sucio arrojándole algo de tierra en los ojos, logrando que perdiera la visibilidad mientras que aprovechó la oportunidad dándole un golpe en el estomago que lo dejo de rodillas.

-¡Ya te tengo, donde quería maldito!, por tu culpa me arrancaron el ojo infeliz-. dijo con toda la intención de clavarle la navaja que tenía, pero se escucho un disparo.

-¡Ahhh!, ¡cómo te atreves maldita perra!-. sujetándose el hombro derecho.

Serena estaba temblando de miedo, nunca le había disparado a alguien y la situación se ponía peor Rubeus avanzaba hacia ella y con lo asustada que estaba empezó a disparar, pero falló, él ya estaba a escasos metros de ella hasta que Darien se lo impidió, lanzándose contra él.

-¡A qué esperas!, ¡corre Serena!-. gritaba dándole un golpe a Rubeus, pero este se lo devolvió y logro quitárselo de encima.

Darien estaba algo cansado, siguió peleando hasta que lanzó a Rubeus unos cuantos metros de él, y aprovechando esa oportunidad, fue al lado de Serena para tratar de escapar, el piso se les vino abajo junto con ellos, ya que el lugar era muy viejo.

El primeo en caer fue Rubeus y luego Serena y Darien, él trato de protegerla con su cuerpo, quedaron inconscientes los dos, mientras que Rubeus quedo sepultado bajo los escombros.

Serena logró abrir los ojos para encontrarse con Darien, muy lastimado.

-¡Darien, respóndeme!, ¡Darien!-. dijo acercándose.

-Serena…!ahhh!-. se quejó, llevándose la mano a la cabeza, en la cual tenia una herida.

-¿No te pasó, nada Serena?-. le preguntó preocupado tratando de ponerse de pie.

-No…Darien-. dijo con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ahm-. se quejó un poco.

-¡Darien!-. dijo preocupada.

-No te preocupes estoy bien-.

-Sólo me lastimé un poco, eso es todo-.

-Hay que tratar de salir de aquí antes de que esto se derrumbe-. dijo mientras que los dos se dirigían hacía una pequeña escalera que parecía que era segura.

Los dos siguieron caminando hasta que escucharon la sirenas de las patrullas de la policía acercándose cada vez mas, pero no se percataron de que Setsuna también estaba en ese lugar llegando dende estaba Rubeus el cual se empezó a levantarse de los escombros y solo para encontrarse con ella.

-¿Qué sucede, Rubeus?, pareciera que has visto un fantasma-.

- ¨ Pero como pudo sobrevivir ¨.- era lo que pensaba él ya que le había colocado una trampa en aquel lugar de Estados Unidos.

-Te equivocaste, Rubeus, conmigo no se juega-. le dio un tiro en el pecho y otro en la cabeza, para luego ir tras ellos dos.

La policía había llegado al lugar y un grupo de agentes entraba rumbo hacia la azotea donde habían podido detectar a dos personas en aquel lugar

En la azotea se encontraban Darien y Serena esperando a la policía, él no se podía mover mucho debido a la caída Serena estaba un poco mareada y cansada.

-¿Serena, qué tienes?.

-Estoy bien, sólo un poco mareada-. Contestó abrazándolo con cuidado.

-Estaba asustada y pensé que no te volvería a ver ni a Dai-.

-Pero ya estoy aquí y muy pronto los dos estaremos con muestro hijo-.

-Darien tengo que decirte algo-.

-¿Que pasa, Serena?-.

-Darien es que yo….- no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que de repente escucharon una risa y como pudo se puso de pie protegiéndola.

-¡Ah!, pero que tiernos se ven los dos juntos-. expresó con sarcasmo.

-Fuiste tú todo este tiempo-. nunca pensó que fuera ella la que había planeado todo esto.

-Cariño, todo esto lo hice por ti, yo te amo-. decía acercándose un poco a el mientras que Darien y Serena se alejaban.

-Estás muy equivocada Setsuna, eso no es amor, una persona que dice amar a alguien nunca haría lo que tú hiciste, mandar a matar a un niño inocente y también a ella, para qué, si yo no te amo y nunca lo haré; tú estas enferma-.

-¡Eso no es cierto!, yo se que tú me amas!-.

-¡Todo es tu culpa maldita!-. gritó apuntando a Serena.

-¡Setsuna por favor, baja esa arma!-. le pidió mientras colocaba a Serena detrás de él y en ese preciso momento llegó la policía.

-¡Setsuna Meiou arroje su arma!-. ella les empezó a disparar ocasionando que los policías se cubrieran pero en eso llegan los refuerzo los cuales le llegaron a disparar, antes de caer dio su un ultimo disparo, el cual iba dirigido hacía Serena, Darien la llego apartar recibiendo el impacto, que le dio muy cerca del corazón.

-¡Darien, Nooo!-. gritó al ver como el caía desplomado al suelo en un charco de sangre.

-¡Maldición, traigan rápido una ambulancia, hay un herido!-. gritó el sargento mientras corría hacia ellos.

-¡Resiste, Darien no te mueras!-. decía Serena mientras hacia presión sobre la herida con un pedazo de tela de su vestido.

-¿Porqué no llegan todavía?!-. preguntó el sargento con frustración ya que aquel hombre se les iba.

-Ya están llegando-.

-Que lleguen rápido, sino este muchacho morirá-. trataba de ayudarlo.

-Darien, por favor no me dejes ahora por favor-. con la voz ya quebrantada por el llanto.

-S…ere…na-. decía con mucha dificultad.

-Resiste Darien, la ayuda ya viene en camino-. pero la presión que ella ejercía sobre la herida no funciona y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.

-Per…dó…name…Sere…na….cof…cof-. dijo tosiendo algo, de sangre.

-Creo…que…no….. po…dré... e…star….con…. tingo-. decía mientras que posaba su mano en su mejilla la cual estaba empapada por las lágrimas.

-No digas eso tú no puedes morir, ¡no ahora que estoy esperando un hijo tuyo Darien!-.

-Un….hi….jo…tu yo….y mío….Serena…- hablaba con dificultada y con algunas lagrimas en los ojos, ya empezaba a ver borroso y luchaba por mantenerse despierto, pero le era muy difícil.

-Como…me…hubiera…gus….tado….verlo….crecer…-pronunciaba mientras que se le estaban cerrando los ojos y ya no pudo ver mas Serena sólo aquella oscuridad.

-¡Qué pasa, porqué no llegan!-. gritó el sargento.

-Ahí están-. dijo mientras que llegaban hasta Darien.

-Te….amo…Serena-. fue ahí que su mano caía pesadamente desde la mejilla de Serena al suelo.

-¡Noooooooo!, ¡Dariennnnnn!-. gritó llorando amargamente.

Unos meses después…

-Hola, ¿cómo has estado?-. dijo mostrando un crecido vientre.

-Como pasa el tiempo ya han pasado cinco mese de aquel día y han pasado tantas cosas, sabes estoy esperando gemelos y ya se como los voy a llamar ¿te lo digo?-. Pregunto ella con su mano sobre su vientre.

-Estas bien, te lo voy a decir pero será un secreto de acuerdo-.

-Se llamarán Take y Takeo, ¿te gustan?-. pregunto nuevamente,

-Bueno ya me tengo que ir porque si no Dai se va a preocupar y para la próxima vez lo traeré con migo, ¡ay!, tienes que verlo, cada vez está más alto y guapo, quién sabe quizás la próxima vez te los presente-. dijo acariciando su vientre con una sonrisa,

-Te prometo traerlos a todos la próxima vez-. dijo colocando una rosa blanca en aquella tumba antes de irse.

Serena estaba de regreso a su casa.

-Hola mamá, ¿cómo te fue?-. le preguntó saludándola con un beso en la mejilla y otro en su vientre.

-Muy bien, ya le prometí que la próxima vez iríamos todos-.

-Me parece perfecto y, ¿dime cómo se portaron hoy mis hermanos?-.

-Se han portado muy bien con mami hoy-. acariciando su vientre.

-Me alegro, pero es mejor que te vayas a descansar un poco mamá-. le ordeno.

-Pero, hijo estoy bien y no me siento cansada-. le hacia gracia como le hablaba.

-No importa, el doctor te dijo que debías descansar-. le decía mientras que la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba a su dormitorio para que descasara.

-Dai-. le dijo acariciando su cabeza.

-Como mi papá no está, yo soy el hombre de la casa y te voy a cuidar y a mis hermanos también-.

-Gracias Dai, sabes cada vez te parece más a tu papá-. le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Tú crees?-.

-Claro que sí-.

-Sabes, ya sé que es lo que quiero estudiar cuando me gradúe-.

-De verdad, pero todavía falta mucho, ¿pero dime qué es lo que quieres estudiar?-.

-Quiero estudiar medicina y ser un gran pediatra como mi papá-. le dijo feliz.

-Estoy muy feliz y si esa es tu decisión cuenta con mi apoyo y estoy segura de que tu papá estará muy feliz.

Serena se levantó con algo de hambre, fue a la habitación de Dai para preguntarle si quería algo de comer pero lo encontró durmiendo placidamente en su cama y decido dejarlo dormir mientras que ella iba a la cocina a preparar algo de comer. Una vez término de cocinar la cena fue a despertar a su hijo para que fuera a comer y así paso una cena tranquila con su hijo.

Cuando los dos terminaron de cenar se quedaron viendo la tele por rato hasta que Dai se fue a su cuarto a dormir ya que todavía estaba algo cansado y se despidió de su mamá mientras que ella se fue un rato al balcón para poder ver la hermosa luna que hacía ese día ya que le recordaba la noche en la que se caso con Darien.

-Darien no sabes cuanta falta me haces, quisiera que estuvieras aquí para decirte cuánto te amo y darte muchos besos-. suspiro mirando al cielo.

-Cuánto te extraño-. susurró esta vez.

-Yo también te he extrañado mi ángel-. dijo desde la puerta del balcón, ocasionando que Serena se diera la vuelta y lo mirara a los ojos muy feliz.

-¡Darien!-. dijo muy feliz mientras que los dos se abrazaban.

-Decidí, regresar antes ya que no podía soportar un día más lejos de ustedes-. dijo acariciando el vientre de su esposa.

-Me voy por unas semanas y ya están más grandes-. les dijo a sus hijos que al escuchar la voz de su padre dieron unas pataditas haciendo que el se pusiera muy feliz.

-Pero, ¿y la conferencia?-. le preguntó.

-No es tan importante como estar con mi familia, además ya habrán otras a las que pueda asistir aquí-. le dijo acariciando su mejilla con su mano derecha.

-Todavía no veo que cumplas con lo que decías-. le dijo esperando la respuesta de ella.

-¡Te amo con todo mi corazón, Darien Chiba!-. grito antes de darle su merecido beso el cual no se pudieron dar en esas semanas que estuvieron lejos.

-No sabes la falta que me hacían-. le dijo abrazándola.

-Y tú a nosotros-. no para de darle muchos besos.

-Serena no tienes por que lloras-.

-Es que cada vez que pienso que casi te llego a perder y que estés aquí conmigo me parece un sueño-.

-Ya no pienses más es eso-.

-Es que n…- no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Darien la beso con mucha ternura para luego abrazarla y así estuvieron los dos por un buen rato.

-Ven, vamos a descansar-. le dijo mientras que la cargaba para llegar a su cuarto.

Una vez en el cuarto Darien la depositó en la cama con mucho cuidado y dándole tiernos besitos se fue a cambiar de ropa para poder dormir.

-¿Dime qué hicieron mientras yo no estaba?-. le pregunto ya acostado en la cama a lado de su esposa.

-Bueno, yo fui a visitar a Lita al hospital, ¡Ah! tienes que ver a su bebé es está precioso Darien-.

-¿Qué te pareces si los vamos a visitarla mañana, después de que Dai regrese del colegio?-.

-Me parece una buena idea, la llamare mañana para avisarle que vamos-.

-Y dime, ¿hoy fuiste a ver a tu madre?-.

-Si y le prometí que la próxima vez iríamos todos de visi…-

-¿Serena?-. preguntó con preocupación.

-Parece que hoy no quieren que mami duerma-. dijo con la mano en su vientre.

-Vamos, dejen a mami dormir un poco, ¿si?-. le dijo también acariciando el vientre de Serena.

-Buenas noches pequeños-. y como respuesta dieron unas patadita antes de que ellos se fueran a dormir.

Ya a la mañana siguiente cuando Dai se despertó se encontró con la sorpresa de que su papá había regresado antes, se puso muy feliz, ya que lo extrañaba mucho. En la tarde fueron a visitar a Lita y Joe que estaban en casa con su pequeño hijo Leon, el cual era una preciosura.

Al paso de los días y los mese ya Serena estaba en su octavo mes, cuando en la casa de sus suegros empezó a sentirse mal y la tuvieron que llevar al hospital ya que había empezó labor de parto.

Lugo de una larga espera para toda la familia Chiba, Darien y Serena tenían en sus brazos a sus dos pequeños hijos Take y Takeo Chiba, toda la familia estaba muy feliz, y el más feliz era Dai porque ya tenía dos hermanitos que hace mucho tiempo el deseaba.

Después del nacimiento de los gemelos Darien se tomó unas vacaciones para ayudar a Serena con los niños. Y al igual que Dai que los ayudaba a cuidarlos ya que para el le resultaba de lo mas divertido cuidarlos pero lo era mas ver a su papá tratar de cambiarle los pañales ya que no se le daba muy bien esa parte. A medida que pasaba el tiempo los pequeño se parecían mucho a su padre y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pasaron 4 años desde aquel maravilloso día.

Hoy era un día muy especial para Serena y Darien era su aniversario y él, tenía una gran sorpresa cual ella nunca se imaginaría y todo estaba listo para la tarde.

-¨ La sorpresa que te vas a llevar amor ¨.- pensó mientras la veía dormir

-Buenos días princesa-. saludo el dándole un beso.

-¡Buenos días amor!-. dijo muy feliz lanzándose sobre el y dándole muchos besos.

-¡Mamá!, ¡Papá!-. les llamaron sus hijos desde su cuarto.

-Yo voy amor-. dijo Darien levantándose de la cama y poniéndose el pantalón para buscar a sus hijos.

-Hola mis pequeños-. saludó a sus hijos que están muy activos esa mañana como de costumbre.

-¡Papá!-. decían mientras que estiraban sus bracitos para que los cargaran.

-Vengan vamos con su mamá-. cargándolos hasta su cuarto.

-¡Mamá!-. dijeron muy contentos al ver a su mamá.

-Hola, mis amores-. les dijo comiéndoselos a besos mientas que Darien les hacia cosquillas.

-Jajajaajjajajaj-. reían por las cosquillas que su papá les hacia y en eso aparece un joven muy apuesto en el cuarto y cuando los niños lo vieron se emocionaron mucho al ver a su hermano.

-¡Dai! , ayúdanos jajajajaj-. pidieron mientras que Dai le hacía cosquillas a su mamá.

-¡Todos contra mamá!-.

-No, jajajaja-. riendo a carcajadas por las cosquillas que les hacían sus hijos y su esposo.

Y así pasó toda la mañana, hasta que Darien dijo que tenía que salir al hospital mientras que Dai le pidió permiso para llevarse a los gemelos al parque un rato dejando a Serena sola en casa algo triste porque pensó que su esposo había olvidado el aniversario, así que decidió ir a trabajar un poco en la Pastelería ya que no quería dejarle todo el trabajo a Lita.

Cuando iba a salir se encontró con la madre de Darien y a Rei afuera de su casa.

-Rei, señora Reiko que las tra…-.

-No tenemos tiempo que perder-.

-¿Pero qué?-.

-Ven Serena tenemos que irnos-. Rei la ayudo a subirse al auto.

-¿Pero qué es todo esto?-.

-No te quites la venda hasta que te avisemos-. pidió Rei.

-Y no quiero quejas entendido-. dijo Reiko antes de que se le ocurriera decir algo.

Luego de unas horas llegaron a la casa de la familia Chiba mientras que ayudaban a Serena a cambiarse de ropa y sin decirle que era lo que pasaba y cuando estuvo lista las tres se fueron rumbo al lugar donde la esperaba los demás.

-Ya llegamos-. dijo Reiko.

-¿Ahora si me van a decir que es todo esto?-. pregunto un poco molesta ya que nadie le decía nada y todo era un misterio.

-Cariño, yo me encargo-. le dijo tomando a Serena del brazo.

-¿Señor Endymion dígame que están tramando?-.

-Ya lo veras muy pronto hija-. fue lo único que le dijo antes de entrar al lugar.

Una vez que los dos entraron todo estaba en silencio hasta que sintió que él se detuvo y le quitaba la venda de los ojos.

Cuando ella abrió los ojos no lo podía creer que estaba en una iglesia y vestida de un hermoso traje de novia y no solo eso sino que Darien estaba de rodillas frente de ella sujetando su mano.

-Serena tú eres y siempre serás la mujer que mas he amado en toda mi vida, tu has sido mi luz y mi vida, por el cual estoy dispuesto a sacrificar mi vida por ti, sin ti no soy nadie, tu me has dado tres hermosos hijos y me has dado mucho por que vivir…hoy aquí frente a todos te pido, Serena Tsukino te casarías conmigo aquí y ahora una vez más-. pidió mientras que le colocaba su anillo.

-Si, acepto-.

-Te amo, Serena-.

-Yo también, te amo mi príncipe-. le dijo abrazándose a el.

Todos les aplaudieron para empezar con la ceremonia y en la primera fila estaba el señor Albert, sus hijos, el padre de Darien y Reiko ya que ellos eran la familia que amaba, y la ceremonia a pesar de que fue sencilla, fue hermosa al poder estar con todos ellos a su lado.

-Serena Tsukino aceptas a Darien Chiba para amarlo, respetarlo, cuidarlo en la salud y enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe-.

-Si acepto-. contesto con una sonrisa mirando a Darien a los ojos.

-Darien Chiba aceptas a Serena Tsukino para amarla, respetarla, cuidarla en la salud y enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe-.

-Si-.

-Los declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia-.

Darien contemplo a Serena por unos segundos antes de sonreírle y sellar aquella unión con un beso tierno el cual estaba cargado de mucho amor.

-Voy amarte por el resto de mi vida y hasta la eternidad-. le dijo para luego tomarla entre sus brazos y salir de la iglesia con la mujer de su vida.

Unos años mas tardes…

Al final Darien y Serena habían tenido dos hijas muy preciosas la segunda hija era pequeña de la familia era Rini quien era una mezcla entre los dos ya que tenia el cabello rubi como su madre pero tenia los ojos de su padre.

En cuanto a Dai se llego a casar con Diana quien después de tres meses de que pasara la boda de los padre de Dai ella había regresado para estar junto al chico que amaba y hace tres años había dado a luz a su pequeña hija Umiko la cual ya contaba con dos añitos y era la viva imagen de su padre ya que tenia el cabello de color chocolate claro como el y sus ojos pero tenia la bellezas de su madre y su sonrisa.

Por otro lado se encontraban Takeo y Take los cuales tenían catorce años y ya estaban próximos a cumplir quince en un mes y Noemí quien fue primera hija ya contaba con diez años y estaba enamorado de Takumi el mejor amigo de sus hermanos.

Hoy era tres de agosto y toda la familia estaba reunida en la casa Chiba para festejar el cumpleaños de Darien y de Dai. Luego de que cantaran y partieran el dulce Dai les dijo que quería decir unas palabras antes de continuar con la fiesta.

-No saben lo feliz que me siento al ser parte de esta familia, ya que toda la vida mi única familia fue mi madre, nunca tuve un padre a mi lado hasta que un día él llego, pero al comienzo no me caía muy bien y siempre lo molestaba…Un día me dijo que estaba enamorado de mi mamá, pensé que él sólo quería ser mi amigo para estar con ella, pero me equivoque porque, realmente me quería como un amigo y es más me quería como su hijo y yo a él como un padre y gracias a él le debo mi vida ya que arriesgó su propia vida por mi y eso solo lo haría un padre de verdad-. decía con los ojos ya cristalizados al igual que todos los presentes.

-No sólo me salvó a mi sino también a mi mamá y a mis hermanos y es por eso que estuve a punto en dos ocasiones de perder a un padre maravilloso y cariñoso y también le doy gracia a mi madre y a el ya que gracias a ellos he llegado hasta donde estoy-. dijo ya llorando.

-Gracia por ser mi papá Darien, eres el mejor padre que he podido tener en la vida, feliz cumpleaños, papá-. termino de decir con una sonrisa mientras lloraba al igual que todos.

-No gracias a ti hijo, por dejarme ser tu padre a pesar de que no llevemos la misma sangre, tú eres y siempre serás mi hijo de verdad aquí en mi corazón-. le dijo llorando también mientras que lo abrazaba.

-Feliz cumpleaños campeón-.

-Papá, te quiero-.

-Yo también te quiero hijo-.

Luego de esas palabras la fiesta continúo entre las risas de los niños los cuales corrían por toda la casa mientras que Darien fue a buscar a Serena ya que desde hace un rato que no la veía, hasta que la encontró recostada en una de las paredes de la casa mientra veía a los niños jugar y decidió sorprenderla.

-Daría mi vida por tus pensamientos-. le dijo abrazándola desde atrás.

-Darien-. dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿En qué piensas?-.

-Pienso en todo lo que viví y me doy cuenta que no importa lo dura o triste que haya sido tu vida siempre encontraras personas que te den su amistad y su amor, al final te darás cuenta que nunca estuviste sola. Que a pase lo que pase siempre debes escuchar a tu corazón, ya que es el que tiene todas las respuestas, aunque también se puede equivocar. Si uno tiene fe, te darás cuenta de que la vida siempre te da una segunda oportunidad como me la dio a mí. Ya que en el encontré al hombre del cual estoy perdida mente enamorada y el cual me ha dado lo que más he querido en el mundo-. le dijo

-Y, ¿Qué es?-.

-Una familia-.

-A mi también la vida me dio una segunda oportunidad, mi vida junto a ti no cambiaria por nada del mundo-.

-Te amo Darien-.

-Y yo te amo con todo mi corazón Serena- y con estas últimas palabras los dos se besaron y con ese beso sellaron el comienzo de sus vidas juntos el cual perduraría para toda la eternidad.

**FIN…**


End file.
